Change is Good
by Eillibsniknej
Summary: What if Billie hadn't chosen her sister over the Charmed Ones? Now it's the four of them vs Christy and the Triad. And what if a certain someone finally came back after 5 years away from the sisters? And who will win this time...
1. The Torn Identity How I Imagined It

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so try and be nice. It starts about half way through the torn identity in season 8 because I think most people weren't huge fans of how the show ended. I didn't like how Billie so quickly turned against the sisters. I found that a lot of people didn't actually like Billie which I find weird, I must admit I didn't like her storyline but I did love her character which explains my penname haha. I'm also gonna make this a Phillie Fanfic because I do like those two together as a couple after reading other fics with that pairing. Couple of changes. First of all, there is no Coop(sorry Coop fans but that would definitely not fit the story line). Leo didn't get snapped up by the angel of destiny and is happily married to Piper with Wyatt and Chris and he also is still a whitelighter but they still got the message that there is a big battle on the horizon and blah blah blah . Paige married Henry but there are no marital problems that caused her to get (literally) stuck in Henry's head. Well any way, on with the show (sorry that A/N was really long) and please don't forget to review because I will…. Send you a… COOKIE… or something :) _

Phoebe's Condo

Someone was knocking on the door.

_Could they be any louder? Don't they know Billie is trying to sleep? I swear, no one has manners any more._

Phoebe knew she was being dramatic, there was no way someone could know that Billie was currently resting on her bed. She didn't even notice the smile that had crept onto her face as her thoughts drifted to the young blonde. Phoebe was yanked out of her thoughts as the knocking on the door got even louder.

_Alright already I'm coming, just stop knocking so LOUD!_ Phoebe quickly glanced over to the bedroom in hopes that the idiot at the door hadn't woken the sleeping Billie. No such luck.

Billie slowly made her way over to Phoebe as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"What's going on?" her voice husky from sleep.

"I don't know, Sweetie," Phoebe replied, trying not to show how angry she was at the unexpected house guest. She had always been quite protective of Billie, even more so after she watched her almost die on their couch from a deadly magical virus. Phoebe internally winced as she remembered that awful day, but one good thing did come out of it. It was that day that Phoebe realized that she loved Billie. Not as a friend. Not as a sister. No, she didn't just love Billie, she was _in_ love with Billie. There was only one problem. Phoebe was sure that there was no possible way that Billie could ever feel the same way. So she just went day to day hiding her love from Billie and her sisters to save the embarrassment and heartbreak of rejection.

Phoebe pulled the door open to show Billie's sister, Christy, standing in the doorway.

"I need to talk to Billie," she stated quickly.

Billie took a step forward to reveal herself to her sister.

"Christy? What's going on? I thought you were…." Billie trailed off as she suddenly noticed a large burn on Christy's left arm.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Concern and worry laced through Billie's words.

"Piper attacked me," she announced in a matter of fact tone. Something about the way she said it put Phoebe on edge. Something was definitely wrong. Piper doesn't just go around trying to blow people's arms off.

"Okay," Phoebe said slowly and quietly as if she was trying not to scare Christy away. "Why don't you just come inside…."

"No!" Christy cut her off firmly. "I'm not coming in. Billie's coming out."

Phoebe turned around to see Billie standing still with a look of shock and confusion on her face. Phoebe really didn't want Billie to leave. Christy was acting strangely and at this very moment, Phoebe didn't trust Billie with her alone. _What am I gonna do? I can't force her to stay and if I tell her my fears it might just push her right out the door. Come on Billie, just stay here please!_

"Christy….I…um….I don't…" Billie's poor attempt at talking was ignored as Christy just turned on her heel and started walking away. Phoebe was just as confused as Billie as they watched her walk away down the corridor. Phoebe watched Billie as she turned to her and gave her a small apologetic smile before quickly running after Christy. Phoebe did the only thing she could think of

"PAIGE!" 

Outside Phoebe's Building

"Christy! Would you please just slow down a minute!" Billie shouted as she finally caught up to her sister halfway down the street. "Okay, now explain to me what happened."

"It's really simple Billie. I went to the underworld with Piper and Paige and when I tried to vanquish the demon that killed Mum and Dad that stupid witchy friend of yours nearly blew my entire arm off!" By the time Christy had finished her rant she was almost yelling which had attracted some unwanted attention from random pedestrians. Billie quickly yanked Christy into a nearby alley.

"First of all, don't you EVER talk about Piper that way again, she has been nothing but kind and supportive. Secondly, I'm going to go to the manor and talk to them. I promise I'll sort this mess out then I will meet you back at the dorm. Got it?" Billie was getting angry at Christy. She could see it in her eyes that she was hiding something from her or that there was something she wasn't telling her and it was starting to frustrate Billie.

"No Billie, I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let them hurt you…" Billie quickly cut off Christy's protest

"They are not going to hurt me, Christy! In all the time I have known them they have never hurt me so what are the chances they're gonna start now?" Christy opened her mouth to argue but was, again, quickly shut down by Billie.

"No. You're obviously still angry and upset with them and I don't want you to burn their house down. So I will meet you at the dorm."

Billie turned around and walked away, not even waiting for a reply. As she walked away she heard Christy grunt in frustration._ I know how you feel, _Billie thought shaking her head as she walked to the only place where she could find some real answers. The Manor.

The Manor

"And then she just followed Christy right out the door," Phoebe explained to her sisters with an annoyed sigh. Paige had immediately orbed to Phoebe's condo after she heard her call and Phoebe had explained to them what happened at the condo. In turn, Piper had explained why she attacked the eldest Jenkins sister in the underworld.

"I don't understand why she didn't just let you heal her?" Phoebe pointed her question at Paige who sitting at the kitchen table opposite her.

"I don't know," Paige sighed as she swiftly ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe she was afraid we would attack her again?" she answered with another question which caused Phoebe to glare at her. "Well your guess is as good as mine!" she replied as she stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Piper smiled at her baby sisters antics. "Okay guys, seriously. What are we going to do abo….." Piper stopped talking as they heard the front door swing open. All three sisters quickly walked into the next room and stood in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to talk," Billie spoke up, it was obvious in her tone that she was angry and the sudden harshness caused Phoebe to wince and take a small step back. _What if Christy fed her some lie? What if Billie is here to say she doesn't want to see us anymore? _Phoebe's eyes became saucers and her breath quickened just at the thought of maybe never seeing Billie again.

Unaware of Phoebe being on the verge of hyperventilating, Piper spoke up to try and explain her past actions. "Billie, look I'm really sorry about your sister I didn't mean to blow her up I swear, it's just that….."

"Hold on a second, Piper." Billie announced, "Can you please start from the beginning? I'm not sure what even happened in the underworld yet so could you start from there?"

"Wait, Christy didn't tell you what happened?" Piper questioned. She was sure that Christy would have told Billie some incriminating story of how they teamed up with the demon and all tried to kill her.

"Well," Billie started. "Kind of but the way she spun it just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean, Billie?" Phoebe asked as hope returned to her that Billie was going to stick around a little longer.

"Well she told me that she tried to vanquish the Noxon Demon but you stopped her by trying to blow her up." Billie paused slightly as if in deep thought. Phoebe smiled sympathetically at the young witch as she tried to figure this whole wacky thing out. "But that doesn't make sense because I know you, and I know you would never try and hurt Christy on purpose so there has to be another reason for why you did it, right?"

Piper saw the telekinetic look at her with pleading eyes, as if willing everything to just fall into place but Piper had a sneaking suspicion that Christy wasn't as good as everyone thought. "Well think about it, Billie. The Noxon were completely focused on killing those teenagers, so why would they just suddenly turn around and attack your parents? I mean, how did they even know about them? Unless someone else, someone they feared or a higher evil power, asked them to change their mission to attack your parents. We were going to interrogate him until he told us who it was. They might even be the demons we have to kill for 'the final battle' or whatever."

Phoebe looked at Billie who seemed to accept Piper's logic as she was lightly nodding her head. But she also looked confused and conflicted. All Phoebe wanted to do was run over to her and hug her until all her fear and pain went away. Phoebe felt her own pain in her chest because she knew she couldn't. She couldn't hold Billie in her arms and she couldn't take away the younger witches pain. Phoebe quickly pushed her own pain down, it was Billie she was supposed to be focusing on. _Pull it together, Halliwell! _She mentally screamed at herself, annoyed at the distraction. She glanced up and her eyes connected with Billie's. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat as her eyes continued to connect with Billie's. She gave Billie the most comforting smile she could muster at the time. _Well, at least I hope this is comforting. I'm showing a lot more teeth then usual with this smile, aren't I? Oh no, is this smile comforting or creepy? I feel like I'm smiling like a pedophile right now. Geez, way to freak her out, Phoebe! _Though Phoebe's mind was quickly put at ease as she saw Billie give her a small smile in return. _Oh thank God! I have never been that worried about a smile in my entire life! Wow, I've got it bad._

"Well," Billie's voice brought Phoebe back to reality. "I don't know why she didn't just let you heal her?" Phoebe laughed to herself as she remembered saying those exact words. She looked up and noticed that three sets of eyes had suddenly landed on her with confused looks. _Oops…_

"Phoebe…" Piper said slowly as if Phoebe was 5 years old, "Sweetie, why are you laughing?" utterly confused by her younger sisters odd behavior since Billie had arrived. _This doesn't have anything to do with Phoebe's crush on Billie, does it? _Piper thought to herself as a small smile of amusement spread across her face at Phoebe's embarrassment.

"What… I just…It was… I.." Phoebe dropped her head slightly as words failed her. "Sorry…" she mumbled the quick apology as if it explained everything.

Billie raised her eyebrows at Phoebe's strange behavior but decided to just let it go. "Anyway… I have to go now. I have one kinda pissed off sister that needs a talking to. So, I will see you guys later I guess." And with that, she turned on her heel and headed to the front door. For some reason she had a feeling that explaining this to Christy was going to be a lot harder than she had just made it out to be. If only she knew how right she was….

_A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me the truth, I can handle it. Any notes or tips or helpful suggestions would be much appreciated so please don't forget to review :)_


	2. I Walked Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

_A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed and read the story. So I thought to pay you back I would stick up another chapter. Please don't forget to review because I would love to hear what you think : )_

Billie's Dorm

Billie stopped just outside her dorm room door. She wrung her hands together as she let out a deep breath, she was more nervous then she had lead the Halliwell's to believe. She wasn't sure Christy was going to accept Piper's explanation and just move on. _No, there is something else going on with Christy. And I'm gonna find out what it is. _

After finally finding the courage, Billie swung the door open and stepped inside. As Billie slowly closed the door, Christy quickly ran out of the bathroom.

"Billie," Christy ran at her sister and captured her in a massive bear hug. "Thank God your okay!"

Billie slowly pulled out of the hug, "I told you they wouldn't hurt me, Christy. Why don't you trust me? Or them? They have been nothing but nice to you and I probably wouldn't have even found you without their help." Billie looked into Christy's eyes and saw only one thing. Anger.

"Why do _you_ trust them so much?" Christy shouted as she took a step back from her sister before she did something she shouldn't. "You hardly even know them! They have almost gotten you killed multiple times. Do I have to remind you of the time they attacked you in the weird garden you told me about? They would have killed you if you hadn't changed their minds! If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have almost died from some stupid magical illness! If it wasn't for them, MOM AND DAD WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

Billie didn't know how to react. She expected Christy to be angry, but this was beyond angry. Christy was furious. And it seemed like all of her fury was aimed at the Charmed Ones. Billie's own blood was beginning to boil as well. _How dare Christy blame the sisters for things that weren't even their fault to begin with._

"None of that was their fault, Christy." Billie was trying to keep the anger out of her voice but she was failing miserably as her tone gradually got louder. "Especially Mom and Dad's death. How could that possibly be their fault?"

Christy's hands were clenched at her side. She was literally shaking with anger now. "Why are you on their side Billie? Can't you see that they don't care about you? You're as disposable as all the other people that have worked with them! If you died today I doubt they would even flinch! On the other hand I actually care about you. You're my sister and we have a blood bond that's stronger than whatever lies they told you."

Billie's own rage was starting to match Christy's. "Have you lost your mind? They haven't lied to me and they _do_ care about me just as much as I care about you. They are like family to me Christy and I think it's about time you accept that."

"But they're not your family, Billie! I am, Mom and Dad were. But they are definitely not family. They are evil people and they need to be stopped."

Billie paused for a second. The words themselves shocked Billie, but more then that was the way she had said them. Christy had spoken with such conviction that it scared her. _Christy wouldn't do anything to them though, would she? _But the more Billie thought about it, the more she was sure that Christy might actually try to 'stop them'.

"What are you going to do Christy? Stop them?" Billie watched Christy as an unnerving smile crept across her lips.

"No Billie," Christy paused to take a step closer and take hold of Billie's hand. "_We_ are going to stop them."

Much to Christy's surprise, Billie suddenly yanked her hand free of Christy's and took a step back. Christy was now completely blocking the door from Billie. Unfortunately for Billie, this was her only means of escape.

"Come on Billie, it will be great for us. We can bond and catch up on lost times while at the same time becoming the most powerful witches of all time!"

Christy's excitement and gleefulness definitely scared Billie more than anything.

"Are you serious?" Billie's voice came out as almost a whisper as her voice didn't seem to be cooperating.

Christy looked at Billie curiously. _Wait, why isn't she excited? Did she not hear what I just said?_

"Of course I'm serious. Why aren't you happy," Christy was genuinely confused by her sisters odd behavior.

Billie's mouth fell open. That was the final straw.

"You just told me you want to kill the people I love and you're asking me why I'm not happy?" After saying it out loud Billie actually laughed at the insanity of it. "There is no way in hell that I would ever hurt them Christy, so you just need to get that ridiculous thought out of your head right now."

Christy glared at Billie with an intensity that made Piper look like a puppy dog. Christy's hands were once again clenched and shaking. She slowly pointed a finger at Billie. "You're either with me," Christy's hands started to glow and suddenly all the walls were on fire. Billie looked around in horror as the fire only got larger. However, Christy eyes didn't leave Billie's face. "Or you're going down with them."

Smoke had started to fill the room and it was starting to become harder to breathe. Well, it did for Billie. Christy was breathing in the smoke like it was oxygen. Billie tried to run past Christy and get out of the now unbearable room but she was quickly stopped by a hard grip on her upper arm. Christy spun Billie around so they were literally face to face, only inches apart.

"So what's it gonna be, Billie?" Christy asked coldly. "Is it me or them?"

Billie's eyes were watering but Christy wasn't sure if it was from the fire or not. Billie's eyes dropped to her feet as she gave Christy her answer.

"I'm so sorry, Christy. I can't let you hurt them and I am definitely not going to help you hurt them."

The rejection Christy felt was more overwhelming then she thought it would be. She was so sure that Billie would join her. _How could she pick them over me? I'm her sister, not them! I will make them pay. _She glanced at Billie who had started to choke on the smoke and heat. A smile graced Christy's lips._ They will ALL pay! _

Billie looked up at Christy to see her smiling. She really didn't want to hurt Christy but if she didn't get of this room shortly she was sure her lungs would collapse. Billie tried to pry Christy's hand off her arm but Christy held tight. As Billie was distracted trying to get Christy's hand off, she failed to notice that Christy's knee was headed straight for her stomach. Though, she was painfully aware of it when it finally connected with her, pushing all of what was left of the air in her lungs out. As Billie collapsed on the floor trying to get her air back, Christy stood towering over her.

"Sorry, Billie." Christy looked down at her little sister and quickly ignored the unexpected pang of guilty. "This is your own fault. You should have joined me!" Christy laughed as her foot connected with Billie's head.

Billie rolled over onto her back, stunned by yet another blow she did not see coming. Black dots swirled around her vision as she watched her sister walk out of the room without even glancing back, leaving her to die. Then, Billie's world went black….

The Manor

All three Halliwell sisters were sitting in the kitchen while they waited for dinner to be ready.

"So Phoebe," Piper started while turning to look at Phoebe. "You have been really quiet today, Missy. What's going through that head of yours."

Paige also looked at Phoebe. She too had been worried about Phoebe's strange behavior lately.

Phoebe looked up to see both her sisters staring at her intently. She chuckled at their intuition. They always knew when something was wrong. Sometimes it was annoying, but it was nice to know they were always there when she needed them. Phoebe took in a deep breath in and sighed. She couldn't tell them what was really bothering her. She couldn't tell them she was worried about Billie because they might get suspicious of her intentions and she didn't know how they would react.

"It's nothing guys, really. Just a little tired is all." _Oh crap. I can tell by the look on their faces that they don't believe me. Please let it go! Please let it go! Please let it go!_

Paige and Piper traded knowing glances. There was only person that could get Phoebe this upset. _Billie._

"You sure, Pheebs?" Paige spoke up this time. "You sure it hasn't got anything to do with a certain blonde?" Paige smirked as her comment made Phoebe's head shoot up and look at her with wide eyes.

_They can't know, can they? No that's impossible!_

"I don't know what your talking about." _Wow, way not to sound completely suspicious Phoebe! _Mentally slapping herself as she saw that, once again, she had said the wrong thing. _Oh, I am SO screwed now._

"You know we would be okay with you dating Billie, right?" Even Paige was surprised by Piper's bold statement. Paige quickly swung around to look at Phoebe and almost laughed at her stuck-in-headlights look.

Phoebe looked down at her feet, her voice barely above a whisper. "Really?"

"Of course we would honey!" Piper was surprised that Phoebe would think they wouldn't agree with her dating Billie. "Billie is really great! Plus she already knows the secret so it's not like you have to go through that whole fainting thing again…."

"And she's not a demon!" Paige added cheerily. All three of them started laughing as they remembered all of Phoebe's questionable past relationships.

Suddenly Paige let out a cry of pain and doubled over. Her sisters quickly ran to her side.

"Paige?" Phoebe was the first to reach her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Paige suddenly snapped up straight and looked Phoebe in the eye.

"It's Billie." Was all she said before orbing out to her charge.

Phoebe stood stock still in the middle of the kitchen. _Something is wrong with Billie. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with Christy and now she's hurt. She could be dying and I just let it happen! This is all my fault! _Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted when her older sister wrapped her arms around her. 

Piper could tell by the look on Phoebe's face and the tears in her eyes that she was feeling guilty for what happened.

"Phoebe? Sweetie, you know this isn't your fault." It was more of a statement then a question.

Phoebe looked at Piper with watery eyes "If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself."

Phoebe looked so sad and helpless that Piper hugged her even tighter, hoping to give her some comfort. "You know Billie, she's tough. I'm sure she's gonna be just fine."

No sooner had the words left Piper's lips, blue and white orbs filled the room…..

_A/N: and there is your second chapter! Thought I would leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger just for fun, don't worry though I will not leave it too long. Hit the review button and tell me what you thought. It would make me feel soooooo awesome if you did : )_


	3. Kitchen Floor And Awkward Situations

_A/N: Hey just so you know, for this story I am changing the healing rules. If a persons heart isn't beating, they cannot be healed because you know he whole whitelighters can't heal the dead thing so it kinda makes sense if you know what I mean. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! _

Halliwell Kitchen

Phoebe looked at Piper with watery eyes "If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself."

Phoebe looked so sad and helpless that Piper hugged her even tighter, hoping to give her some comfort. "You know Billie, she's tough. I'm sure she's gonna be just fine."

No sooner had the words left Piper's lips, blue and white orbs filled the room and quickly formed into a coughing Paige and an unconscious Billie.

Phoebe's eyes widened, momentarily shocked by the sight in front of her. Her eyes trailed Billie's body from head to toe. The only sign that something wasn't right was the small gash on her forehead just above her eye and the fact that she was covered in some type of black ash. But something else was wrong. Something Phoebe knew was not normal but just couldn't figure out what it was. Then she saw it. Actually, it was what Phoebe couldn't see.

"Paige!" Phoebe screamed as Paige finally stopped coughing and looked up at her. "Billie isn't breathing!"

Paige's eyes dropped to Billie and noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down. "Oh no, that's not good," was all she said as she instantly spread her hands out over Billie's chest to try and heal the injured witch. There was only one problem. The warm yellow glow never came. "Come on Billie don't do this," Paige started mumbling as if it would somehow rouse the girl.

"Paige, why isn't she healing?" Phoebe's voice cracked halfway through here sentence. She knew exactly why Billie wasn't healing.

Paige refused to give up. She immediately flew into action and started CPR. _Come on Billie. You can't leave us now, it would kill Phoebe._

Phoebe watched on in awe as Paige gave Billie CPR. She had never been more scared in her life. She would rather face the Source again. She looked up at Piper with pleading eyes, as if her big sister could make everything alright again.

Piper saw Phoebe's pleading look and almost broke down. Her little sister looked terrified and there was nothing she could do to help. She just hoped Paige knew what she was doing and that it would be enough to save Billie. Piper let a few tears run down her face as she watched the horrific scene. She had come to love Billie as a daughter and watching her fight for her life was pure torture.

Paige wouldn't stop, she couldn't. Billie was the annoying little sister she never wanted but couldn't live without._ If I can just get her heart started again I can heal her._

And that's when they saw it. The tiniest movement.

Up, down, Up, down.

"Paige," Phoebe's hoarse voice spoke out making Paige look up. Phoebe's face was tear stained but she had a hint of a smile. "Heal her."

Paige laugh came out more like a strangled sob as she stuck her hands out over Billie again. This time that hopeful light appeared under Paige's hands. All three sisters collectively let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding.

The blood from Billie's head wound quickly retreated back to where it had come from. Paige's hands were still glowing as they healed all of Billie's internal injuries.

After a couple of minutes the glowing stopped and Billie started to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the kitchen floor in the manor surrounded by three crying Charmed Ones.

"Did I miss someone's funeral?" Billie's small voice piped up from her place on the floor. They all smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know," Paige said with a mock serious tone. "You almost missed your own funeral. Don't you know how rude that is? I thought we taught you better then that."

A small smile tugged at Billie's lips, "I am SO sorry, how positively rude of me! It's as if I were born with just no manners at all."

Piper couldn't hold back the smile that had happily made its way onto her face. She let out an exaggerated sigh "It's kids these days. What are you gonna do?" dramatically throwing her hands up in defeat.

Billie suddenly just burst out laughing and was quickly joined in by the other three as they helped to lift her off the ground. Phoebe went to the fridge and grabbed Billie a bottle of water while everyone sat around the dining room table.

"Thanks," Billie said as she graciously took the bottle from Phoebe's hand

As Phoebe handed the water over, her hand briefly brushed Billie's by accident and Phoebe's breath caught in her throat. It felt like a jolt of electricity. She suddenly gasped and dropped the bottle just from the sensation of her skin.

Phoebe quickly recovered and went to pick the bottle up the just after Billie did which only caused Phoebe to smack her head into the back of Billie's.

Piper and Paige tried to hold back their laughter as the scene unfolded but after watching Phoebe headbutt the back of Billie's head, they were instantly in hysterics. They felt sorry for Phoebe. She was trying really hard not to act like some love struck teenager but things just weren't going her way.

"Smooth, Phoebe!" Paige managed to choke out between coughs.

Phoebe quickly turned to glare at her but the glaring kind of lost it effectiveness as she was also rubbing her now bruised forehead. _Good job Phoebe! Nothing quite says I love you like a good, unexpected and uncalled for HEADBUTT! She must think I'm a complete loser now…_

She shook her sad thoughts away and got up the courage to finally look at Billie. She was currently rubbing the back of her head and…._ Wait a minute, is she laughing? Does she have a concussion? I definitely hit her hard enough_.

But Phoebe was right Billie was laughing.

"God that hurt, what did you do that for?" Billie said between laughs.

"Well I didn't mean to! I just thought 'hey I dropped the bottle the least I can do is pick the thing up' but then you just went ahead and picked it up when I didn't expect you to!" Phoebe was in full defensive rant mode by now only making everyone else laugh even harder.

"So you're saying…. That it's my fault….. That YOU headbutted ME?" Billie could barely talk because she was laughing so hard.

"NO! I just mean… Oh can we just drop it please?" Phoebe was red with embarrassment by the time all the girls stopped laughing.

"We're sorry Pheebs," Piper spoke up sweetly. "But you have to admit it. That WAS funny."

A smile finally grew on Phoebe's lips as she accepted what Piper was saying but it was quickly swiped off when she looked over at Billie and remembered what had almost happened 10 minutes ago on their kitchen floor.

"Billie," Phoebe started slowly to get the blondes attention. "What happened to you after you left?" Phoebe watched as Billie visibly paled and looked to the floor. She took a big breath and blew it out before looking back up at us again.

_Come on Billie tell them now or you never will._

"Well, I went back to my dorm to talk to Christy…"

20 minutes later Billie had explained the entire story to the girls.

"…..Then she just walked out the door and left me. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

Billie studied each girls face carefully. Piper looked at her with sympathy and a tinge of anger. Paige looked at her with sadness as she knew that there was probably only one way to deal with Christy. But Phoebe was the worst, she looked betrayed by Christy's actions and extremely pissed off at the same time.

_How could Christy do that to Billie? Billie saved her from living in a cave her entire life! She's also family. Her big sister! She was supposed to love her and protect her like any big sister would. Especially if you consider the fact that their parents just died. Does she not know how sad and lost Billie is? Doesn't she see that Billie needs someone to be there for her? But what does she do instead? She tried to kill Billie! Well now I'm going to kill that son of a…._

"Phoebe!" Billie shouted. She had been trying to get Phoebe's attention now for the past 5 minutes but the witch looked like she was stuck in lala land with a pained expression on her face and it was starting to worry Billie.

"Huh? What?" Phoebe asked finally snapping out of her reverie.

"We were just discussing what we were going to do next." Paige tried prompting Phoebe to see if she was even listening to their conversation.

"Oh yeah. Of course. What did we decide?" Phoebe asked nonchalantly as if she was listening the whole time.

"Well," Piper spoke up with a mischievous grin. "We decided that it would be safer if we all stayed here tonight."

"Yeah," Paige added with the same look as Piper. "So we all have to stick with at least one person for the night. So I'm sticking with Henry in my room tonight."

"And I'm with Leo tonight." Piper chimed in.

"Yes Piper is with Leo. And Chris is buddying up with his big brother Wyatt so that means that you and Billie will share your old room." Paige finished with a smirk.

Phoebe's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she turned to Billie speechless.

"Fine with me," Billie spoke nonchalantly with a quick shrug of her shoulders as she looked over at Phoebe for her approval.

_How can she possibly be so casual about this!_

Phoebe quickly nodded her head, "Um, yeah, sure that sounds good to me!" Her attempt at nonchalance failing miserably as she casually and coolly stumbled over her own words.

"Awesome," Billie announced as she stood up with a smile and swung her arms around Phoebe's neck from behind. "Looks like you're stuck with me now!" Billie teased as she released Phoebe and walked into the kitchen.

A dark red blush quickly made its way onto Phoebe's cheeks from the feel of Billie's arms around her. She turned to see her two sisters giggling like little school girls at her.

"I hate both of you," Phoebe said with a mock glare making both of them giggle even harder before she quickly turned and headed into the kitchen after Billie….

_A/N: And there is chapter 3! You didn't really think I would let Billie die did you? Again, please don't forget to review and tell me what cha thinking : )_


	4. Arguing With Myself And Losing

_A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to thank all of my reviewers ESPECIALLY __**Midnightwriter95**__, your reviews are real ego boosters and I'm glad you like my story : ). So here is the next chapter, please don't forget to tell me what you think!_

Phoebe's Room in the Manor

At around 10 o'clock, everyone said goodnight and headed to their assigned rooms for some well needed sleep. Phoebe and Billie had just finished getting ready and were both standing in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Billie spoke up first. "I will take the couch and you can have the bed."

"Wait, you can't do that," Phoebe said as she tried to pull Billie off the sofa. "I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

"Phoebe," Billie replied sternly. "This is your room and whether you like it or not you are going to sleep on that bed or I will knock you out and put you on it myself. Your choice."

Even though Billie was smiling, Phoebe could tell she was serious. With a huff, Phoebe plodded over to the bed and laid down under the covers. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Billie laughed at Phoebe's childish antics. "Now turn off the light and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine," Phoebe said as she reached over to the lights off. "Night Billie."

"Night Pheebs," came back Billie's mumbled reply as she tied to get comfortable in darkness. Well, as comfortable as one can get when sleeping on the couch anyway.

Phoebe was just staring into the darkness as she waited for sleep to take over.

_**You should tell Billie how you feel.**_ A voice in the back of her head spoke.

_Are you crazy? She would freak out!_ She argued back.

_**But what if she doesn't? What if she the same way?**_

_Oh yea, like that will ever happen._

_**Why wouldn't it? You might have had a lot of failed relationships but none of them had to do with the fact that they didn't feel for you.**_

_Yea but she has never shown any interesting in me in that way!_

_**Did you ever think that maybe she is just as scared as you are?**_

_Well if she is she sure hides it well. Look, what if I told Billie and she didn't feel the same way. Not only would I be crushed but it would make all this incredibly awkward don't you think?_

_**But you'll never know until you try! Worst case scenario is that she freaks out and you never see her again for the rest of your life….**_

_WHAT!_

…_**But! Best case scenario is she loves you too and you live a happy life and die old together!**_

_I don't think you are making the compelling argument that you think you are…_

_**Okay fine. Keep doing what you're doing then. Your best case scenario is that you ogle after her for the rest of your life and hope she doesn't find anyone and dies alone! How is that better!**_

_I'll do that if I have to, I can't live without her in my life completely. I just can't risk losing her._

_**Fine! But when that comes back around to bite you just remember that I told you so….**_

And with that, Phoebe finally drifted off to sleep.

Manor Kitchen

**Her eyes trailed Billie's body from head to toe. The girl was lying unconscious on the floor, unmoving. The only sign that something wasn't right was the small gash on her forehead just above her eye and the fact that she was covered in some type of black ash. But something else was wrong. Something Phoebe knew was not normal but just couldn't figure out what it was. Then she saw it. Actually, it was what Phoebe couldn't see.**

"**Paige!" Phoebe screamed as Paige finally stopped coughing and looked up at her. "Billie isn't breathing!"**

**Paige's eyes dropped to Billie and noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down. "Oh no, that's not good," was all she said as she instantly spread her hands out over Billie's chest to try and heal the injured witch. There was only one problem. The warm yellow glow never came. "Come on Billie don't do this," Paige started mumbling as if it would somehow rouse the girl.**

"**Paige, why isn't she healing?" Phoebe's voice cracked halfway through here sentence. She knew exactly why Billie wasn't healing.**

**Paige pulled her hands away from Billie's body and looked up at her sister**

"**She's dead," was all Paige could whisper as the tears started to track down her face. Suddenly her face hardened and contorted in anger, "And it's all your fault, Phoebe!" Paige stood up and got right in Phoebe's shocked and confused face. "You knew something was wrong with Christy so why did you let her leave?" Paige shouted.**

"**Paige is right, Phoebe," Piper spoke up from her crouched position beside Billie. "Why didn't you stop her? How could you just let her walk right into danger and not even give her a warning? And now she's dead because you didn't DO SOMETHING!" Now Piper was shouting at Phoebe.**

**Phoebe ran to Billie and started to lightly slap her cheeks. "Come on, Billie," Phoebe's tears slowly made their way down her face and dropped silently onto Billie's. "You can't be dead, it's not your time yet! Come on sweetie, just wake up! Open your eyes! Please, just do something!" Phoebe's body shook as she started sobbing. This was too much. Billie is dead and Paige and Piper are screaming at her that it was her fault. Phoebe was crying even harder now and it was starting to get overwhelming.**

_**I can't handle this! They're right, it was my fault. Why didn't I say something to her, she would still be alive if I did. God, Billie I'm SO sorry.**_

"**It's all your fault Phoebe!"**

"**You did this Phoebe!" **

"**Why didn't you help her, Phoebe?"**

"**You're the reason she's gone, Phoebe!"**

"**Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe!"**

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe shot straight into a sitting position trying to get her breathing under control. She looked around. She was in her room, on her bed. One thing stood out compared to the rest. Billie's worried face was watching her very closely.

"BILLIE!" Phoebe yelled as she grabbed hold of Billie and cried into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead!"

"No, sweetie," Billie cooed as she hugged Phoebe back. _That must have been one bad dream. _"Don't worry. I'm alive and I'm right here, okay?"

Phoebe just hiccupped in response as her tears kept flowing

"Okay," Billie said to herself as she positioned them in a more comfortable position lying down on the bed. She lay down on her back and managed to maneuver Phoebe so she was lying next to her. "Sweetie, I want you to lay your head on my chest. Do you think you can do that?"

Phoebe slowly complied with Billie's request and Billie wrapped one arm around Phoebe's back. Phoebe quickly flung her arms around Billie as if she were a giant teddy bear causing Billie to let out a tiny laugh. Billie started to idly stroke Phoebe's hair with her other hand in an attempt to calm the older witch down.

"Now," Billie ordered softly. "I want you to listen to the sound of my heart, okay?" She asked as if she were talking to a 5 year old.

Phoebe listened closely and heard the steady rhythm of Billie's thumping of heart. "I can hear it," Phoebe whispered as she started to calm down.

"And do you know what that means?" Billie felt Phoebe shake her head no and she laughed quietly again. "It means that I'm alive, silly. How can I possibly be dead if my heart is still beating? What you saw was only a dream sweetie, it wasn't real."

"I was so scared," Phoebe admitted as she looked up at Billie. "I thought you were gone."

Billie looked at Phoebe's sad eyes and nearly started crying herself. "Don't worry, Phoebe. I promise that no matter what," Billie paused and smiled sweetly at Phoebe. "I will NEVER, leave you."

Phoebe smiled back up at Billie before once again laying her head back down on Billie's chest. After a few minutes, when Phoebe was sure Billie was asleep, Phoebe glanced back up at her face. "I love you, Billie."

_**See? That wasn't so hard! Now all you have to do is say it while she's awake.**_

_Oh, shut up._

Phoebe fell asleep minutes later, listening to the one thing that assured her most of all that Billie was still alive.

**Thump, thump…Thump, thump…Thump, thump**

The Next Morning 

Phoebe woke up to find the room almost completely filled with sunlight. That was one thing she missed about this room, you could easily watch the sunrise through the window. As Phoebe made a move to roll over and check the clock, she suddenly felt an arm tighten around her. That's when she noticed for the first time that she was still lying in the same position she fell asleep in. And so was Billie. A smile split Phoebe's face as her memories from last night came flooding back.

_Should I wake her? Na, we're just fine where we are. _Phoebe thought as she snuggled further into Billie's one armed embrace. About half an hour later, Phoebe turned her head at the sound of her door opening.

_Oh I am never going to hear the end of this._ She thought as she saw Piper and Paige standing at the entrance of her door with massive smiles on their faces.

"I had a nightmare," Phoebe defended herself weakly in a whisper so she didn't wake Billie up.

"Really?" Paige questioned with her famous smirk. "I would have thought that this would have been your dream come true!" Paige and Piper immediately burst out laughing and Phoebe eventually joined in.

"It's too early in the morning to be laughing so loud."

All three sisters turned with a shocked look to see if Billie had heard their earlier conversation.

Billie slowly opened eyes to see all the sisters looking at her suspiciously. "Well it is!" She defended herself as she couldn't figure out why they were all still staring at her. Billie's confusion only grew when they all seemed to visibly relax because of her answer. She just shook her head from side to side and let it go.

Phoebe let out a breath of relief as it seemed Billie didn't hear what they had said before._ I have got to be more careful around Billie. Her finding out my feelings on her own would be WAY worse than if I told her myself._

Piper cleared her throat to get everyone's attention again. "Well, we just came up to tell you that breakfast is ready so come down soon." And with that, Piper headed toward the door while pulling a reluctant Paige with her. As they were just about to go out the door, Paige turned around and winked at Phoebe before shutting the door behind her.

"Your sisters are so weird in the morning." Billie said as she started laughing.

"Just in the morning?" Phoebe replied with a raised eyebrow causing Billie to laugh even more.

Billie suddenly stared down at Phoebe intently, as if she were waiting for Phoebe to do something. Phoebe squirmed at the sudden attention. "What?"

"Well," Billie started with a smile. "Piper said breakfast is ready and I am starving. The problem is, since your lying half on top of me with my arm trapped underneath you, I can't do anything until you move."

Phoebe, as if she was only now aware of their rather close position, immediately jumped off the bed while mumbling a quick apology.

Billie let out a quick laugh. "Ah, so I see that the morning weirdness runs in the family." She laughed at Phoebe's embarrassed expression as she also got of the bed and started walking to the door. She was almost there when she was stopped by a soft hand on her upper arm. She turned around to see Phoebe standing rather awkwardly behind her looking at the floor.

"I just want to say thanks. For last night, I mean." She clarified after seeing Billie's confused expression.

Billie suddenly smiled warmly and pulled Phoebe into a comforting hug. "Anytime." She whispered into Phoebe's ear as she slowly pulled away and walked out the door.

Phoebe stood there smiling to herself for a few seconds before quickly following after her.

_A/N: thank you to all that actually managed to read this far! I will be putting up another chapter soon but please don't forget to review this one! : )_


	5. Noxon Demon Spills His Guts

_**Disclaimer: **Just for those who don't know, I do NOT own Charmed or any of it's characters! _

_A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know, I will be changing something else that happened before my fanfic started. Christy never shoved her arm through the last Triad member for killing her parents so he is still alive. The reason she didn't is revealed later on in this chapter._

Manor, Dining Room

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Billie all sat around the table eating an amazing breakfast that Piper cooked. Henry had left to go to work earlier after one of his parolees skipped town and the boys were with Victor.

"So," Piper said as she quickly turned the nice meal into a business meeting. "I think we should try and find the Noxon today."

That certainly got everyone's attention as they all immediately turned to look at her.

"Well, we know that he has information that we need so the sooner we find him the better. I mean, we already found him once so we can do it again."

"Okay," Paige spoke through a mouth full of bread roll. "I'll orb us down to the underworld after we have finished breakfast."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan before going back to chatting and eating.

Underworld Cave

A swirl of blue and white lights materialized in the darkness, momentarily lighting up the entire cave before slowly dissipating to reveal the Charmed Ones and Billie. They all looked around the seemingly empty cavern.

"Paige, I thought you said you sensed him here?" Piper whispered just in case someone really was lurking in the shadows.

"I did," She defended herself as she slowly looked around. "And I still do."

Suddenly the Noxon came out of nowhere as he ran toward the exit of the cave, jumping over a large boulder in the process.

"Oh no you don't," Piper yelled as she froze the demon mid jump. All four girls walked around the boulder so they were now facing the frozen demon. With a small flick of her wrist, Piper unfroze demon's head while leaving the rest of him frozen.

"Okay," Piper was in full hunt mode now. "This is how it is going to work. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them, got it?"

After a moment of hesitation the demon realized he only had one choice. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Good," replied Piper with a satisfied grin. "What do you know about this evil power we are supposed to destroy in the 'ultimate battle'?"

"Oh, you mean the Triad," the demon smirked at their shocked expressions.

"That's impossible, I thought we already killed the Triad a few weeks ago?" Paige asked, genuinely confused by this new information.

"No you didn't. You only killed two out of three of them, am I correct?" The Noxon continued after receiving nods from the witches. "After the battle, Candor, the Triad member that was still alive after your battle and his apprentice became determined to resurrect the fallen members."

"What would they need to resurrect them?" Paige asked curiously but she was sure she didn't really want to know the answer.

"I don't think I have made myself clear. They don't need anything to resurrect them, because they already have." The demon smirked again as all four of the witches gasped. "Now the Triad is back to full power and you might not be able to stop them this time."

"There's still one thing I don't understand though," Piper glanced apologetically at Billie before continuing. "If Candor's plan was to resurrect the rest of the Triad, then why did he send you to kill Billie's parents?"

Phoebe glanced subtly over to see Billie standing there with a straight and determined face. She was worried that Billie was hiding a lot of feelings and pushing them down which is not a good thing to do as a witch. _I'll talk to her later when we're alone, just to make sure she's ok _Phoebe concluded before turning back to hear the Noxon's answer. After all, she had been wondering the same thing for a while now.

"It wasn't exactly the Triad that sent me after them, it was their apprentice that did. She said they were distracting her from her mission and it just might be the push she needs to get closer to someone. She never told me her name but I heard Candor call her something like… Kirsten?...Kristen?..." he trailed obviously trying to remember the name.

"Christy?" Billie spoke up, her voice cracking as she offered her sister's name in hopes that he would say it was wrong.

"That's it!" Happy that he finally got the name, unaware of it's significance to the witches in front of him. "Christy was her name. She was the one that ordered me to kill that nice couple."

All three sisters immediately turned to see how Billie was taking this new information. They expected Billie to look completely shocked and sad. Like she was going to breakdown at any moment like most people would after hearing this. But Billie didn't look sad or shocked. She looked pissed.

Billie stood with her arms crossed and her face was slowly turning red. Her jaw was constantly clenching and unclenching while her fingernails were digging into her upper arms hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. She was still looking straight ahead at the demon with a death stare as he kept talking.

"To be honest, she is the one you need to watch out for. I don't think the Triad even knows just how powerful she really is. You know I found out later that they were actually her parents? That woman is as heartless as they come. I thought the Triad were evil but trust me, they are nothing compared to…."

His words trailed of and then he suddenly started to scream. The three sisters all took a step back, stunned by the sudden noise. A couple of seconds later he caught fire before finally exploding in a big ball of fire that knocked them all over.

Phoebe was the first to stand up. She waved her hand in the air to try and clear the smoke while her eyes searched for Billie. She was surprised to see that Billie was in the exact same position she was in before the blast. The only difference was she had a steady stream of tears flowing down her checks. Phoebe took a step forward before abruptly stopping.

_What should I say? What can I possibly do to make her feel better? That was definitely more information than most people can handle. I mean she just lost her parents and now she finds out that her long lost sister ordered a demon to kill them. I wish I could take her pain away, she doesn't deserve all of this._

By now Paige and Piper had gotten off the ground and were now standing beside Phoebe. Phoebe took a hesitant step towards Billie.

"Billie? Are you.."

"Don't," Phoebe was quickly cut off by Billie's sad strangled voice, "Please. Just don't." She finished weakly as she vainly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Paige silently approached Billie and reached for her hand while still holding Piper's. She quickly gave Billie's hand a quick reassuring squeeze before orbing all of them back home.

The Manor

Billie let go of Paige's hands the second they arrived in the manor foyer. She immediately headed to the door while wiping the last of her tears away. Phoebe saw her leaving and was immediately worried about the younger witch.

"Billie, where are you going?" She asked as she attempted to stop Billie.

Billie shrugged off her supportive hand and continued to head towards the door.

"I just…I have to….I'll be back later." Billie finally managed to mumble out before opening the door and leaving the manor and three very confused and worried witches behind.

Piper gently placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder knowing that she was more afraid for Billie than anyone. "She'll be back Pheebs, just give her sometime alone."

Phoebe nodded absent mindedly before heading up to her room.

Paige and Piper exchanged a nervous glance before Piper went to check on her boys while Paige went to go see Henry.

_A/N: Please don't forget to hit that little button and review. It will only a minute or two!_


	6. Graveyards And New Faces

_A/N:_

_**TheFifthHalliwellDaughter:** I did realize when I started writing this story that the pairing might put some people off. You're right of course, Phoebe never did show any interest (in that way) towards Billie in the TV show. In fact I didn't even think about those two together until I saw a fic with that pairing and I thought it was interesting. I know Phoebe was never into women on the show but she was always very open to love and as they say, you can't really choose who you fall in love with. As for it being out of character, I still try to keep their characteristics the same (like when she first met Cole she nearly kicked him in the face, that was my inspiration for the 'headbutt scene' and her reluctance to tell Leslie that she liked him when she really did. And how she's always awkward when she get a compliment like in season 8 Simon calls her 'fetching' and she smiles wildly and snorts while she laughs.) even though the pairing is now different. People always seem to do out of character pairings on this site depending on their favorite characters. I have seen a lot of Paige/Cole and Prue/Cole fics even though all three of those characters normally just tolerate each other at most. I have also seen Wyatt/Chris fics, now THAT is out of character haha. Don't get me wrong, thanks for reviewing! Reviews like this are better to get because it helps me get better. Also, I can't wait to read your next chapter of **Finding Home** so update soon ;)_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

The Graveyard

Billie walked for what seemed like hours until she finally reached her destination. She looked down at the two grey headstones in front of her and tears quickly welled up in her eyes. Since the moment she found them lying dead in that hotel room she had felt it, even more so then her sadness and grief. She had felt guilt. After all, it was all her fault.

_I should have stopped the demons from killing them. That's what I'm supposed to do, isn't it? Protect the innocent? But I just stood by and let those demons kill my parents. What kind of witch am I? What kind of daughter am I? _

Billie didn't even notice the tears that had fallen silently down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the graves.

**Helen Jenkins**

**1953-2006**

**Beloved wife and mother**

**Carl Jenkins**

**1961-2006**

**Caring husband and father**

"You know," a voice spoke out behind Billie, one she immediately recognized. "I have always hated graveyards. They are just so… depressing."

"What are you doing here," Billie asked shakily with her back still turned to the unexpected visitor.

"What ?" The voice mocked. "Can't a girl come visit her dearly departed Mommy and Daddy?"

Billie swiftly turned to see Christy standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"You have no right to be here, Christy." Billie forced through clenched teeth. "Not after what you did."

Recognition crossed Christy's face. "Ahhhhh, I see you have been talking to the Noxon."

_Is this all just a game to her?_ Billie thought as something in Christy's voice made it sound like she was enjoying herself. "How could you Christy? They were our parents. Does that really mean that little to you."

Christy's face suddenly hardened. "They weren't my parents Billie, they were yours. If they were my parents they wouldn't have let me spend 15 years trapped in a cave!"

"They tried their hardest to find you!" Billie defended her parent's honor.

"Well they didn't try hard enough!" Christy was seething. _My own parents left me to die in hell! Well, look whose six feet under now!_

"Is there any real reason you're here other than to spit on their graves, Christy?" Billie sneered at her older sister while sending a glare here way.

Christy laughed at her little sister's attempt to look threatening. "Actually, there is. I came to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to set your dorm on fire with you still inside it. But for future reference, when we work together it will be safest for you if you don't make me mad, okay?"

Now it was Billie's turn to laugh. "You still think I'm going to work with you? Christy, I thought I made it perfectly clear yesterday where my loyalties lie. And they are not with you."

"But Billie," Christy looked like she was about to explode. "We're sisters. We are family. How could you turn your back on that?"

Billie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Her disbelief quickly dissolving into anger. "You are seriously asking me how I could turn my back on family? You just killed our parents!"

"So what are you going to do, Billie? Kill me?" Christy asked as she took an intimidating step closer to Billie.

Billie's eyes immediately averted to the ground. "If I have to." She stated simply.

Before she had time to think, Billie felt a fist connect with her jaw. She stumbled backward but somehow managed to stay on her feet. She looked up just in time to see Christy try to stab her with an athame. She quickly grabbed Christy's wrist and twisted it around, making the athame drop to the ground. Billie immediately grabbed it and held it out in front of her in hopes that it would make Christy back off. Billie let out a sigh of relief as Christy took a few step backs.

"Come on, Billie," Christy started taunting her sister. "I dare you."

Billie threw the athame without hesitation and it plunged deeply into Christy's left shoulder. Christy stood shocked for a couple of seconds, she really hadn't expected Billie to actually throw the athame and it had definitely caught her off guard. Christy's shocked expression eventually evaporated leaving behind only a proud smile on her face. She reached up and eased the athame out of her shoulder like it was just a little prickle.

"Wow, Billie." Christy started as she wiped the blood off the athame onto her jeans. "I didn't know you had it in you, won't make that mistake again." Christy let out an unsettling laugh as she looked over at Billie with a smirk on her face. "My turn."  
Before Billie could even think about what Christy meant, she was hit by a propelling force that sent her crashing onto the ground on her back. Her head suddenly smacked hard against something as she hit the ground, making her dizzy. She looked down to find out what caused her to fall in the first place. She got her answer when she saw the athame sticking out of her chest. _Well, that would explain it._

Billie watched Christy walk closer to her but her vision was going in and out of focus, making it hard to fully concentrate on what she was doing. She watched as Christy knelt beside her and lovingly pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Blood from the gash on her head had made its way down her face and dripped into one of her eyes, making it even harder to see then it already was. Billie was helpless to do anything as Christy grabbed the athame and pulled it out slowly causing Billie to moan in excruciating pain. She was sure she would have screamed if she had the energy to.

"It's okay, Billie," Christy whispered sweetly into her ear. "It will all be over soon."

Billie's breathing was short and shallow. She tried calling for Paige but the words just wouldn't come out. _Oh God, I'm gonna die. I can't die yet, I didn't even get to tell her. Please, someone help!_

"Get away from her!" a voice Billie didn't recognize spoke up from somewhere behind her. She didn't have the energy to turn around and see who was there. Suddenly, Christy was thrown backwards by the unknown force and landed several metres away. Billie saw someone step in between her and her sister, almost as if to protect Billie with her body.

"Who are you?" Christy asked furiously as she rose to her feet.

"I am one of the people that are going to send you back to hell where you belong." The voice replied cockily.

Christy snarled at the mysterious woman before making eye contact with Billie. "Next time." She threatened before she shimmered out.

The mysterious woman scoffed before turning her attention back to Billie who was wheezing with every short, ragged breath. She quickly ran to Billie's side. "Do you know who I am?" Billie shook her head no. "Do you trust me?" Billie hesitated before nodding her head yes. "Good. Now, I'm going to orb you to the manor so Paige can heal you there, okay?" In response, Billie closed her eyes as she slipped out of consciousness. "Shit," was all she said as she grabbed Billie's hand and orbed them to them both to the one place she knew was safe, the manor.

_A/N: I know that was really short but I thought it would be better to leave it there and make you wonder who the 'mysterious girl' is (Like it's not obvious.). In the next chapter you'll also find out why the person can orb but not heal and why Christy can shimmer so don't worry! Oh my God! What is that down there? A review button? You should press it and see what happens…_


	7. Who Else But Prue

_A/N: Just a quick thank you to those reviewers out there you made me feel so special! So, here is another chapter._

The Manor, Phoebe's room

"Paige! Leo! I need a little help down here!"

Phoebe's head snapped up as she heard the voice echo up the halls from downstairs. She would recognize that voice anywhere. _But it can't be her, can it? She's dead. _

Phoebe ran out of her room only to bump into an equally confused and hopeful Piper.

"Was that…" Piper trailed off in a whisper as if saying her name out loud would make her disappear.

A small smile formed on Phoebe's face. "I think it was."

"Leo! Paige! Get your asses down here, now!"

Phoebe and Piper smiled at each other. They now had no doubt in their minds whose voice that was. Prue.

They both sprinted down the stairs as fast as they could go and straight to where the voice was coming from, the kitchen. The sight they were met with was not the happy reunion they had been dreaming of for five years. Their big sister was currently kneeling on the floor, covered in blood. Her hands were pressed firmly to Billie's chest to stop even more escaping. Her eyes were wide with panic as she looked at her two little sisters

"Where the hell are Leo and Paige?"

Phoebe was struck with a strong sense of déjà vu as she saw Billie and suddenly that mattered a lot more than her no longer deceased sister.

"Paige!" Phoebe screamed as she ran to kneel at Billie's side. "What happened to her?"

"Christy," Prue stated simply as if everything was explained with just that one word.

Blue and white lights illuminated the room, signaling Paige's arrival. "What? What happened?"

"Just heal her!" Prue commanded.

Paige didn't even take notice of who the voice came from before she knelt down and started to heal Billie. "It's working."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Billie's wounds started to close. A few minutes later, the only sign that anything had happened was that Prue was still soaked in blood.

Billie opened her eyes and looked around. "I am getting sick of waking up on your kitchen floor." She looked over to see that Piper had gone white and looked as if she were about to faint. "What's wrong with her?" Billie asked as she pointed in Piper's direction.

"Prue?" Piper whispered as she continued to stare at Prue.

"It's really me, Pipe." Prue smiled as Piper crossed the space between them and grabbed Prue in a bear hug.

"PRUE! I missed you so much!" Piper cried as she gripped Prue even tighter as she talked.

"I missed you too, Piper." Prue whispered into Piper's ear as she hugged her sister back.

"You know," Phoebe said in her baby voice as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I missed you as well!"

Prue and Piper just laughed at her while opening their arms and welcoming her into the group hug. By now, all three had tears in their eyes. They had waited so long for this moment that nothing could ruin it.

"Awwwwww!" They all turned their heads to glare at the two youngest witches in room. In response, Billie and Paige just burst out laughing.

Prue released Phoebe and Piper and walked over to Paige. Before she lost her nerve, she quickly wrapped her arms around Paige in a hug. After a couple of seconds and the shock had worn off, Paige hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Paige whispered to Prue as they pulled away.

"I know what you mean," Prue smiled at Paige. "After almost 29 years, I finally get to meet my baby sister."

Paige's smile suddenly turned to a frown. "Not that I'm not happy that you're here but how and why are you here?"

"Why don't we all go into the conservatory and I'll explain it all there." Prue shuffled them all into the conservatory and sat next to Piper and Phoebe on the couch while Paige and Billie sat on chairs opposite them.

"Okay, well the Elders heard what the Noxon demon said about you guys not having enough power to defeat the Triad, and they kind of agreed with him…."  
"Figures." Piper interrupted with a huff.

Prue just ignored Piper's comment and continued. "So they decided to send me down as a kind of personal whitelighter for the Charmed Ones. I have no other charges to take care of and I still have my witch powers!" Prue finished excitedly as she used her telekinesis to hit Phoebe in the face with a pillow.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled as she rubbed her now sore nose. "At least it's good to see the Elders do something right after all these years."

"Wait a second," Paige interrupted confused. "If you're a whitelighter, why didn't you just heal Billie?"

"Well," Prue began as all eyes landed on her. "They said that as a consequence for having my witch powers, I can only heal people in the family. And by family I mean they have to be family by blood or marriage, so I can also heal Leo or Henry if they need it. I tried to convince the Elders that Billie should be in the group of people I could heal because she is just like family but they just wouldn't budge."

"Leave it to the Elders to do something that stupid," Piper tried to joke but everyone could tell she was incredibly angry.

"Well, I guess Leo and I will just have to keep an eye on little old Billie here." Paige smirked as her charge glared at her.

"Okay, well did the Elders have an actual plan on how to kill the Triad and…." Piper trailed off and looked at Billie who had suddenly found the floor very interesting. Everyone followed suit and also turned to look at Billie.

Billie finally looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked nervously with a laugh as she shifted on her seat, uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Are you okay with all this?" Phoebe asked, finally voicing everyone's unspoken question.

"All of what?" Billie was confused at their sudden change in behavior.

"You know….With Christy." Phoebe stuttered out.

Billie stared blankly at Phoebe before turning to look towards the others. "Well, that didn't answer my question at all. Can any of you tell me what that was supposed to mean?"

"She meant are you okay with all this? I mean we are talking about killing your sister." Prue said as she wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Oh, I'm fine with it. I mean, it's hard but she's evil now. There's nothing I can do." Billie finished sadly but her face stayed neutral the entire time. The sisters were worried about her suppressing her emotions. They knew that as witches, nothing good could come out of it. Add that to the power of projection and it had disaster written all over it. "So don't try to tip-toe around me, okay?" She finished with pleading eyes and all the girls nodded in response.

"Anyway, the Elders didn't have any advice on how to kill Christy…"  
"Shocker," Paige interrupted sarcastically.

Prue glared at her but it quickly turned into smile. The Elders had been quite a pain over the last few years. "But they said that the Triad could be vanquished with the power of four."

"The power of four?" Paige asked curiously.

"Yea! We're supposed to use that along with the strongest potion we got and they should be gone."

Piper looked down at her feet, refusing to make eye contact. "And then what? Are you gonna leave again?"

"I don't know, Pipe." Prue said as she put her arms around Piper. "But I promise you, ALL of you, that I will do everything in my power to stay."

"Wait, what about Christy?" Billie asked nervously.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Prue sighed in defeat.

"What about just a strong vanquishing potion? I mean technically she is just a witch gone rogue, right?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"She can't be just an evil witch any more. I know I was a bit out of it but at the graveyard, I saw her shimmer away." Billie looked over at Prue who nodded back. "So that means she somehow got demonic powers or she had them all along and just didn't use them around us."

"Still, I think a strong vanquishing potion would still kill her even if she is a demon. We would just have to put some of her blood in it and it should work."

"That's a good idea, Piper." Paige said as she realized that it should work. "But how are we going to get some of her blood?"  
"We could use Billie's blood instead," Everyone looked at Prue like she had just swallowed a spoon. "Think about it! They're sisters so they share the same blood so it should work."

"No, no way." Phoebe said as she stood up as if preparing for battle. "We can't put Billie's blood in the potion."

"And why not?" Prue shot back as she stood up so Phoebe didn't have an intimidating height advantage.

"Because if we put her blood in the potion and Christy or the Triad gets their hands on it then they have a Billie vanquishing potion!"

"We won't let them get it Phoebe!"

"Not on purpose! But I'm not willing to put Billie's life on the line with this, so many things could go wrong!"

"I'm with Prue on this one," Piper spoke up from the couch. "Pheebs, nothing will happen to Billie because we won't let it happen."

"But thinking about it, Piper." Paige said as she also joined the argument. "The Triad and Christy are bound to be protected by a lot of demons, we will have a lot on our plates as it is! We don't have time to be worrying about how our vanquishing potion could kill Billie!"

"Billie doesn't even have to be there!" Piper defended herself

"Oh, so all the demons are gonna just stand still while we say a spell to kill their leaders? We need Billie's to help to keep the demons away so we can actually say the spell without getting attacked." Paige retorted back.

"We are NOT using Billie as a distraction!" Phoebe yelled at Paige while sending her younger sister a death glare.

"Paige is right, Phoebe." Prue quickly stepped in to defend Paige. "We need Billie's help with this."

"Billie isn't going anywhere near…"

"I'm right here guys!" Billie yelled, making all the witches in the room immediately shut their mouths. Billie was getting frustrated, they were all talking about her like she wasn't even in the room. "Prue and Piper are right. We will use my blood in the potion because it's easier and less risky to get it from me than Christy. Plus, if my blood can vanquish her then I'm pretty sure hers can vanquish me, so it doesn't really matter whose blood we use. And I am definitely coming to the underworld to help you kill the Triad and Christy, no exceptions."  
"But…"

"NO. EXCEPTIONS." Billie cut Phoebe's protest off with a smug and determined smile on her face.

"Fine," Phoebe finally agreed while throwing her hands up in defeat. "But if you die, I will never talk to you again."

"Cross my heart," Billie retorted as she held her hand over her heart.

"Good," Prue said with a satisfied smile. "Now, I think there are some new nephews and a new brother-in-law I still haven't met."

"Yay! I call a sister day!" Phoebe yelled like a gleeful 5 year old, making them all laugh.

"That's the first good idea you have had all day, Phoebe!" Prue retorted playfully, receiving a light smack on the arm in reply.

"Well I guess that's my cue, so I'm gonna head off now." Billie announced as she stood to leave.

The smiles immediately dropped off all the sisters faces.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to stop Billie. Billie turned around to face the four of them. Phoebe gently laid a hand on Billie's shoulder as she spoke. "You don't have to leave, Billie. We think of you as a sister now and we would love it if you would stay."

Billie saw that Piper, Prue and Paige were all nodding in agreement with Phoebe's words and she smiled warmly at the four of them. "I'm sorry, I would love to stay but I have a meeting across town in half an hour so I have to get going."

"What's the meeting for?" Phoebe asked as she looked curiously at Billie. She had seen sadness flicker in Billie's eyes as she mentioned the meeting and Phoebe was automatically concerned for her.

"Well, when my parents died they left everything they had to me in their will. Thank God they hadn't changed it to include Christy yet. Anyway, in the will they left the house to me but since my life is here now I decided to sell it. A couple of days ago some couple agreed to buy it so I'm going to go sign the deed and things over to them now. After that I have to talk to some mucky muck lawyers and then I'm done"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Phoebe asked carefully. She knew Billie was very independent but she could tell that right now, Billie needed someone to be there for her.

"No, it's okay. It won't be too long I hope." Billie said as she forced a smile. She could tell Phoebe could see straight through it but she was hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Okay, do you know what time you're gonna be back?" Phoebe asked, once again slipping into protective mode.

Billie sighed in relief as Phoebe let it go. She could tell Phoebe was worried about her so she smiled sweetly at Phoebe. "I don't know, Pheebs. I'll call you when I'm leaving the office, okay?"

Phoebe thought about it for a couple seconds before nodding as if Billie actually needed her permission to go. "Okay but don't forget to call when your done there, got it?" Phoebe said sternly as she pointed her finger at Billie.

"Yes sir!" Billie said with a straight face while giving Phoebe a mock salute.

Phoebe heard her sisters giggle behind her and her cheeks went red as she realized just how weird this would look. "Just go."

Billie just laughed as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

Phoebe turned around to see her sisters staring at her with amused smiles on their face's. "Oh, shut up."

_A/N: Don't forget to review please! You would make my day!_


	8. Kill Them Before They Die

_A/N: School just started up again today so my updates are gonna be a bit further apart now, probably about once a week. Coz I'm going to be doing NCEA so I actually have to work. Please don't forget to review when your done because that would be super mega foxy awesome! _

The Manor, Kitchen

All four sisters had spent the afternoon together. It was as if Prue had been with them the whole time. They watched a few movies and told Prue what she had missed over the last few years. In return, Paige got hear stories about when Prue was still alive.

"I can't…..Believe…..You were…..A MAN!" Paige choked out as she tried to stop laughing so hard. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all laughing hysterically and Prue was trying her hardest not to join in.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was the stupid spell." Prue tried to defend herself as her sister kept laughing.

Piper managed to stop laughing long enough to yell out, "She walked like Richard Simmons!" Causing everyone, including Prue, to start laughing.

Phoebe loved spending time with her sisters, more than anything. But she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to Billie. She glanced at the clock for the 5th time in half an hour and sighed. It was 6 o'clock. Billie had left 4 hours and she still hadn't called to say she was coming home.

The other sisters had noticed Phoebe had become scarily quiet and they all looked over at her. She had that far away look on her face and the girls immediately knew what was wrong.

"She'll be fine, Pheebs," Prue said louder then necessary to break Phoebe out of her own little world.

Phoebe's head snapped up to see three equally concerned and supportive faces. "I know. I just wish she would call."

The look on her face told Prue that something else was bothering Phoebe. "Is there anything else?"

Phoebe let out a sigh and suddenly her eyes were glued to the floor. "I just feel a little, well, guilty." Phoebe continued when all she got was three blank stares in return. "I just feel bad for Billie. I mean, she spends so many years missing Christy and then months searching for her. Then when she finally gets her back, Christy kills their parents and now Billie has to kill the one thing she has wanted the most for 15 years, her big sister."

"But that doesn't explain why you said you felt guilty, Pheebs." Paige said gently as she rested her hand on top of Phoebe's

"Well then we get our sister back, our _good _sister and it doesn't seem fair! We have what she wanted and something she will never be able to get. Magic gave us our family back but it took away hers. She doesn't get to have fun sister moments! She won't have someone that is always there for her! She won't get to do all those things that sisters do together because she has to kill her sister. To be honest, I don't think I could do it. I would never be able to kill one of you. I remember when Barbas locked us in the house and I attacked Paige. The moment I knew it was her, my chest felt like it was going to explode. I thought I had killed my sister and I have never felt so much pain and terror in my life. The thought of losing you guys is unbearable, but to think that I was the one that actually did it is just... it's just not fair." Phoebe finished quietly as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

Prue thought about what Phoebe said for a minute before answering. "It's not, Phoebe. Billie has been through a lot in these past couple of weeks and you're right it's not fair that this is happening to her. But everything happens for a reason, right? And I'm sure there was a reason that this happened too. But there is something you're wrong about. Billie may have lost one family, but she gained another. I have seen the way you three are around her and you treat her just like you treat each other, she's not family by blood you still treat her as if she is. And that's why she will always have fun sister moments and she will always have someone there for her. Because that's what family does for one another."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all smiled at Prue's speech because they knew that she was telling the truth. They did all feel that way about Billie and they were not going to leave her alone again.

During the silence, Phoebe subtly glanced over at the phone and then the clock, the small movement that didn't go unnoticed by Prue.

She smiled and put her arm around Phoebe's shoulder. "She said she would call, right?" Phoebe nodded slowly, not really sure what Prue was trying to say. "And you trust her, don't you?" Again, Phoebe nodded. "So just take a breath and relax. I'm sure she's just stuck in that meeting with the lawyers. I mean, you know first hand just how evil lawyers can be." Prue chuckled at Phoebe's glare.

"Oh, come on! Are you guys ever going to get over the whole Cole fiasco?" All three shook their heads causing Phoebe to pout.

"That face didn't work on me before I died and it's not gonna work now." Prue announced with a triumphant smile.

"Fine, then I get to pick the movie!" Phoebe yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

"NO!" Piper and Prue yelled together as they chased after Phoebe. Paige stood confused and alone in the kitchen for a second before following after her older sisters.

"Why can't she pick the movie?" Paige asked as she walked into the lounge. Piper and Phoebe sitting on one couch under a blanket while Prue was sat on the other one waiting for Paige to sit next to her so she could cover them both with a blanket as well.

"Because," Prue started while sending a glare Phoebe's way. "She always picks the same stupid movie every time!"

"It's not stupid!" Phoebe interrupted with a smile. "It's a classic!"

"It's horrible." Piper stated simply.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! What are we watching?"

"_Kill it Before it Dies" _Prue spat out the words like it was a disease. "It's the worst…"  
"Did you just say Kill it Before it Dies?" Paige quickly interrupted.

"Yes. Have you seen it?" Prue asked suspiciously

"Have I seen it?" Paige asked sarcastically. "Of course I have! It's my favorite movie EVER! How could you not like it? Is that even possible?"

"Oh God, not you too?" Prue said as she leaned away from Paige.

"I know!" Phoebe yelled from the other side of the room before running and jumping onto Paige. "I don't know what's wrong with these two!"

"Were they dropped on their head at birth or something?" Paige asked seriously.

"They had to have been! This is like the greatest movie ever!" Phoebe said as she sat in Prue's spot. During their little rant, Prue decided to go sit on the couch with Piper. "Did you know, that I actually meet Billy?"

Paige's jaw dropped straight to the floor. "You. Did. Not!"

"I did!" Phoebe squealed gleefully. "The Demon of Illusion brought him out of the movie and I got to talk to him and EVERYTHING!"

"That is so awesome!" Paige yelled in excitement. "So what's he like? Tell me everything!"

"Well…."

Prue turned to Piper as Phoebe recounted every second of her time with Billy. "Do you think they would notice if we changed the movie?"

"I hope not, I don't think I can stand watching that cheesy movie again." Piper replied with a smile as she got up to change the movie and put on Monster in Law instead.

"Good choice, Piper. I love this movie." Prue said gleefully as Piper came to sit back down on the couch.

"Yea, me too. Lets just hope we can hear it over those two idiots." Piper said as she nodded her head in Phoebe and Paige's direction. Phoebe was still recounting her experience with Billy while Paige was listening intently, hanging on every word that came out of her older sister's mouth.

"And I thought Phoebe was bad." Prue laughed as she saw the younger two.

"Yea, but it's nice to see Phoebe relax a little bit." Piper said suddenly as the smile dropped off her face.

"I know," Prue sighed as she looked at her little sister. "This whole Billie thing has her wound pretty tight. I don't ever remember her been this insane about anyone."

"Not even Cole." Piper added. "Where do think Billie is though? It has been hours."

"I don't know," Prue said with a frown. Those were her least favorite 3 words in the world. "But, I'm sure Billie will be just fine."

_3 hours later…_

"That's it!" Phoebe had finally had enough. It has been 7 hours since Billie left and Phoebe was now beyond worried. Billie still hadn't called and she wasn't answering her phone and Phoebe was now sure that something was seriously wrong. She quickly made her way to the attic with her three sisters nervously trailing behind.

Once reaching the attic, Phoebe immediately pulled out a crystal and started swinging it over the map. Phoebe glanced up to see her sisters standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What are you waiting for?" Phoebe snapped at them.

All of them sent worried glances to each other before Prue stepped forward.

"What do you want us to do, Pheebs?" She asked tentatively.

"I don't know, something useful. Just standing there isn't really helping anyone, is it?" Phoebe replied sarcastically as she continued to scry for Billie.

They all ignored Phoebe's tone because they all knew she was just trying to cover just how scared she really was. Prue and Piper got the book while Paige got the ingredients for the To Call a Lost Witch spell. After it was all set up, all four sisters held hands and started to chant.

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and…_

They all stopped as they heard the front door open and shut. Phoebe frantically looked from one sister to the other, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Anyone home?" a voice drifted up from downstairs.

A/N: I'm just gonna leave it there for now hehe. Was it Billie? Was it someone else? Who knows, that's the fun of cliffhangers though this one isn't overly exciting. Anyway please leave a review to tell me what you think. Awesome? Good? Bad? Horrible? Constructive Criticism is always welcome! :)


	9. There's Something About Billie

_A/N: Thank you to readers and reviewers! I am honored that you took time to read my story, it means a lot to me. It also means another chapter, so here you go. (By the way I'm not one of those creepy people that hold stories hostage for reviews but they definitely give me the motivation to write more)_

The Manor, The Attic

Prue and Piper got the book while Paige got the ingredients for the To Call a Lost Witch spell. After it was all set up, all four sisters held hands and started to chant.

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and…_

They all stopped as they heard the front door open and shut. Phoebe frantically looked from one sister to the other, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Anyone home?" a voice drifted up from downstairs.

"Billie?" Piper yelled hopefully back down the stairs.

"No, it's Santa!" The voice yelled back sarcastically.

The sisters all shared the same look. It was definitely Billie. Phoebe took off full throttle down the stairs with her sisters trailing a little slower behind her.

Billie had just placed her jacket by the door when she suddenly found herself crushed in a bear hug that almost sent her crashing to the floor. She looked down to see that Phoebe was responsible for her current predicament.

"Miss me much?" Billie asked jokingly as she raised an eyebrow at Phoebe.

Phoebe immediately jumped back, her cheeks red with embarrassment as she mumbled an apology. _Come on Phoebe, pull it together. Do know how weird that must have looked to her!_ While she was mentally slapping herself, Phoebe realized why she was so glad Billie was home in the first place.

"Where have you been, Billie?" Phoebe shouted loudly causing her sisters to take a step back and Billie to flinch, obviously startled by Phoebe's sudden outburst. "We have been worried sick, you've been gone for hours! You didn't call and you wouldn't pick up your phone, we thought you had been kidnapped by the Triad or something!" Phoebe's eyes widened when she saw a bruise was starting to form on Billie's left cheek. "And where did you get that!"

Billie looked over Phoebe's shoulder to see her sisters standing behind her, just as curious about her whereabouts as Phoebe was. As soon as Billie made eye contact with Prue, she immediately tensed up and looked away, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Prue.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I freaked you guys out but it wasn't my fault…" Billie started

"It never is, is it?" Phoebe snapped.

Confusion flickered across Billie's face for a second but she quickly covered it. "It wasn't! The meeting ran really late and when I was walking out of the building I pulled my phone out to call you guys when some idiot on a bike hit straight into me, which is how I got the bruise by the way. Then the guy just gets straight back on his bike and rides off without even a glance in my direction. I spent the next 20 minutes picking up scattered papers that had gone flying halfway down the street when he hit me and when I had finally finished I couldn't find my phone or my keys! I ended up leaving my car there and getting a cab here which is why I am so late. I'm sorry guys, I really didn't mean…"

"Billie, stop." Phoebe interrupted softly. _How could you have been so mean to her, Phoebe! It obviously wasn't her fault and you certainly didn't have to snap at her! _"You don't need to apologize because it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I got angry. I get a bit nervous when I don't know if the people I love are okay." Phoebe's eyes instantly widened and she quickly shut her mouth. _Love? Did I just say love? _Paige, Piper and Prue all gasped quietly behind Phoebe. _I guess I did. Shit. I hope she doesn't take that the wrong the way._

Oblivious to the sister's actions and just how important that sentence was, Billie just simply smiled at Phoebe. "It's okay. I've seen worse." Billie said with a chuckle.

"Billie, why didn't you just yell for me?" Paige asked, genuinely confused by her charges actions. _Billie has never had a problem with using me as a personal cosmic taxi service, why was this time different?_

"Oh, I didn't even think about that! I have been so scatterbrained since the funeral I swear I would lose my head if it wasn't attached. God, why am I such an idiot?" Billie said over dramatically. She buried her face in her hands while shaking her head side to side.

"Well, you are blonde," Piper said with a hint of amusement. Billie looked up and laughed at Piper's odd yet comforting sense of humor. "Anyway, you're here now. And everybody's okay. So I would say that all in all this has been a successful night, don't you guys think so?"

All the girls laughed and nodded.

"Good." Billie spoke up this time. "So now we can back to whatever you guys were doing before I got here." Billie paused for a second, looking around suspiciously before turning back to the others. "What exactly _were_ you doing before I got here?"

"Well," Prue answered, noticing straight away that Billie avoided eye contact "We were kinda worried about where you had gone off to that we went to the attic to cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell."

Billie tensed as the smile immediately slipped off her face, a nervous expression now clouding her features. "You cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell?"

"No," Phoebe said slowly as she noticed how nervous Billie had suddenly become. "We were in the middle of it when we heard you walk in the door."

Phoebe watched Billie closely and saw her release an almost invisible sigh of relief as her whole body seemed to relax.

"Okay," Billie said nonchalantly. "So, what's the plan tonight?"

"Well," Prue started as she took control of the conversation, her words coming out more like orders. "I thought since it worked so well, we would have the same sleeping arrangements as last night and I will sleep down here on the couch. What do ya think?"

"No," Billie stated almost immediately causing everyone to turn around and look at her. "I mean, Prue should stay with Phoebe tonight and I will sleep on the couch. You know, you can spend sister time together and…stuff…"

"Billie..." Prue started but Billie was quick to cut her off.

"I will be fine down here, I promise. You can spend sometime with your sister, don't you want that?"

"Yes I do but it would be safer if Prue stayed down here and you came upstairs with me." Phoebe argued.

Billie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Phoebe. "Why is it so important that I sleep with you?"

Phoebe was stunned for a second. Billie's voice came out as cold and suspicious, like Phoebe was doing all this so she could murder Billie in her sleep or something. Tears gathered in Phoebe's eyes. Billie had never spoken to her like this before, like she was a threat. She quickly blinked the tears back so no one would see but Phoebe was sure that Prue had seen them.

"I just want you to be safe, Billie." Phoebe said as she tried to keep her voice even. Unfortunately her voice cracked in the middle of Billie's name making everyone immediately look at her. Prue, Piper and Paige looked at her with a mixture of worry and confusion while Billie just looked confused.

"Phoebe," Billie said sternly and rather harshly. "I will be fine down here on my own, you got it?"

"Okay." Phoebe's voice was barely audible as she quickly turned and ran up the stairs. Her sisters could only watch her go before at sending the same look to each other with the same question in mind. _What the hell is wrong with Billie?_

"Billie," Prue said calmly to get Billie's attention. Billie had her head in her hands while mumbling something quietly under her breath that no one could really hear. Billie's head snapped up to reveal that she had tears in her eyes but was refusing to let them fall.

"I _really_ didn't mean that," Billie cut Prue off from the question she knew she was going to ask. She really didn't feel like spilling her guts to everyone right now. "Look, I'm going to go apologize to Phoebe. But I did mean what I said before, I'm sleeping down here." While Billie walked past the sisters to go upstairs she sent a nervous and worried little glance at Prue, as if to make sure she wouldn't attack. She walked up the stairs and out of sight of the three girls.

"Okay, that was weird." Paige stated simply as she saw Billie walk away.

"I think Phoebe might have been right before." Prue thought out loud. She continued when all she got were two blank looks in return. "Remember? When Phoebe said that Billie spent all those years waiting for Christy and now she has to kill her? Well, I think it might be true. I think that me being here reminds Billie of what she lost. I mean, she didn't make eye contact with me once and she kept looking at me when she thought no one was looking at her. I make her uncomfortable." Prue finished sadly. She had watched over Billie just like she had watched over her sisters and was so excited that she would finally get to meet her. _But now I'm just a reminder of what she lost, a reminder of her pain…_

"Prue, it's not your fault." Piper said supportively as she rubbed her sister's back. She knew Prue would be blaming herself right now, and from the look on her face, she definitely was.

"I know," Prue sighed as she leaned back into Piper's hand on her back. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"We all wish we could do something." Paige spoke up as she walked towards her two older sisters. "But Christy made her choice and it's clear what side she is on. Unfortunately, it's not ours."

"I know." Prue said quietly as she stared at the floor.

"Hey," Piper said after a couple minutes of silence. "Why don't we all go in the kitchen and I will make us all some hot cocoa?"

Prue smiled at her younger sister. "Sounds great, Pipe."

"You had me at kitchen." Paige quipped with a smirk as she headed toward the kitchen. Piper and Prue laughed as they followed behind her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Knock knock_

"Phoebe?" Billie talked through the door. "Can I come in?"

Still no answer. Billie sighed as she pushed her hand through her hair. "I'm coming in anyway, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Billie pushed the door open to see Phoebe sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed. Phoebe's puffy red eyes didn't leave her hands that were fiddling nervously with the blanket.

"Hi." Phoebe whispered in a broken voice, making it even more obvious then ever that she had been crying.

"Oh, Phoebe." Billie said as she slowly approached the bed. She sat on the bed opposite Phoebe, crossing her legs as well.

Phoebe looked up as she felt the bed dip in front of her and Billie's knees rest gently against her own. Billie was staring back at her, looking like words had escaped her.

Billie bit her lip._ Oh crap, now what am I supposed to say? Okay, just start talking. _"Phoebe, what happened down there… I didn't mean to be so… It's just that with everything…"

Billie was quickly interrupted by Phoebe who had just suddenly started laughing. Billie frowned, _what the hell is she doing now? _"What did I do?"

"I just didn't expect you to come up here, and I _definitely_ did not expect you to start apologizing." Phoebe smiled gently at the confused Billie.

"Why wouldn't I apologize? I acted like a bitch to you down there, why aren't you angry at me?" Billie asked, obviously confused.

"I wasn't angry at you Billie," Phoebe's smile dropped as she looked down at her hands again. "I thought you were angry at me."

"I will never understand you people." Billie mumbled quietly before her gaze dropped to her hands. "Look. With all this Christy stuff going on I'm a little on edge. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just a little…. Overwhelmed, I guess."

"It's okay, Billie." Phoebe said sincerely as she placed a gentle hand on Billie's leg. "We know this has to be hard for you, especially after losing your parents. Just know that we're all here for you whenever you need us."  
Billie looked up into Phoebe's eyes and smiled warmly at her, _they care a lot more then I thought they did. _"I know. Anyway, I'm going to head back downstairs and set up the couch for tonight."

Billie got off the bed to head towards the door but was swiftly stopped by a gentle hand on her upper arm.

"You're not staying here?" Phoebe asked confused.

"I told you I'm staying on the couch tonight." Billie smiled sadly at Phoebe. "Enjoy some sister time with Prue. I know how much you missed her so just enjoy having her back. Trust me, I know how good it feels to see your big sister home again…" Billie trailed off as she hastily wiped at the tears in her eyes before she turned around and walked briskly from the room.

"Billie, wait!" Phoebe shouted but Billie was already gone.

Phoebe let out a frustrated grunt as she flopped back onto her bed.

Manor, Living Room

It's 3am. After a little more persuading, Billie had finally convinced the sisters to let her sleep on the couch and get Prue to sleep upstairs with Phoebe. Billie had barely shut her eyes since everyone had left to go to bed.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She got a glass and a carton of milk. She was just about to pour herself a glass when she felt the presence of another person in the room. She quickly spun around to come face to face with Christy.

"What are you doing here?" Billie's sneered quietly, not wanting to wake the sisters up.

"Just making sure you're not screwing up!" Christy whispered back just as angrily.

"I'm the best at what I do, why would I suddenly screw up now?" Billie asked, her voice rising slightly.

"Well I saw your little display with Phoebe earlier and wanted to make sure you didn't blow your cover." Christy said smugly.

Billie just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I fixed it. I just got a little pissed, I'm not use to people not taking my orders. Besides, it was your fault! You never told me the middle sister had feelings for Billie!"

Christy's eyes widened in surprise. "She what?"

"You didn't know?" Billie asked smugly.

"I can honestly say I didn't." A creepy smile made its way across Christy's face. "This could be good for us. I want you to use Phoebe's feelings to your advantage. Play the grieving sister to get them to hold off on attacking for as long as possible and use Phoebe's feelings and influence to sway her sisters into holding off as well. We need some more time to put our own plan into action."

"And what would that plan be exactly?" Billie asked angrily. No matter what she tried, Christy had still not opened up about what their plan was to attack the Halliwells.

"None of your business!" Christy snapped. "All you need to know is that we need Billie to help us and she isn't exactly being overly… Cooperative… at the moment." Christy paused, a slow sadistic smile suddenly set on her features. "But we can be very _persuasive _when we want to be."

"Where is she anyway? That little witch hit me in the face when I 'picked her up' from outside that meeting she had with some lawyers." (_A/N: if you haven't guessed, this 'Billie' is a shapeshifter and whenever the shapeshifter Billie talks from now on she will be called DB.) _DB growled angrily as she rubbed her now bruised cheek.

"If you must know, she's currently hanging from chains in the Underworld." Christy said triumphantly. "So, do you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Play distraction and keep the sisters from going after you." DB stated clearly.

"Yes, and remember to watch out for Prue. She is the one that is most likely to figure out that you're not who you pretend to be." Christy warned sternly.

DB nodded in agreement. She had heard rumors of Prue's power and wanted to be extra careful around her. "Don't worry about it. I am definitely keeping an eye on her."

"Good." Christy said as she walked up close to DB so they were only a nose apart. Christy's voice got dangerously low and had such an evil tone to it that even DB felt shivers in her spine. "You better not disappoint me. Or I promise that you will be begging to die." And with that, Christy shimmered out again.

Db released a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she turned around to finish what she came in here to do in the first place. After downing the glass, she tiptoed back to the couch and went to sleep with only one thought in mind.

_The Halliwells won't even know what hit them…._

_A/N: Thank you readers! Remember the review button is just there and it would be awesome if told me what you thought, even if it's just one word! :) _


	10. Would The Real Billie Please Stand Up

_A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, you made me happy :)_

_**Midnightwriter95: **I hope things get better for you soon but I'm glad I could help in some way. Just remember to keep on smiling ;) _

_One week later…_

Manor, Living room. Midnight

"Your payment is due, DB." The demon announced angrily as he shimmered into the almost deserted living room.

"I told you that after I was finished with this job I would have enough to pay you back. Please, I just need a little more time." DB pleaded. She had made a bet a couple of weeks ago with Danzor and let's just say, it didn't go in her favor. That's the only reason she decided to take this job, she owed Danzor a lot of money and he wasn't always the most patient. He also had a reputation, he was violent and ruthless. In short, he wasn't the type of demon you want to mess with.

"Your time is up!" Danzor roared as he threw DB across the room into the staircase railings.

Just as she was getting up, she felt a strong hand wrap around her throat and hoist her up so they were face to face.

"I will get my payment," Danzor paused, a twisted smile stuck on his face. "One way or another."

DB screamed as she was once again thrown through the air. This time, she crashed against a wall and went straight through it, landing on a pile of broken wood.

DB was covered in cuts and bruises. She had hit her head hard on the floor and blood was now pouring from a cut at the top of her forehead. DB stood up as quickly as she could when she saw that Danzor was once again approaching her. She stumbled her way to the staircase when a massive hand clamped down on her shoulder. Danzor spun her round before he swung his fist at her. DB felt it connect with her jaw and the crack of her neck as her head flew backwards and hit the wall with a sickening thud. She fell to the floor at the foot of the steps with Danzor towering over her.

"I told you," He said with a smirk as he pulled an athame out of his pocket. "I always collect my payments."

He raised the athame to deliver the final blow when out of no where, he went flying backwards. DB looked up to see the Charmed Ones running down the stairs to defend her. _Perfect, let's just hope Danzor doesn't blow my cover. _

"Get away from her!" Phoebe shouted as she reached DB, who was now standing with the support of the dining room table.

"This does not concern you, Charmed Ones. Se owes me a debt and I'm here to collect it." He said as he pointed at DB.

All the sisters looked at DB with confused expressions.

_Shit. Okay, just get them to vanquish him as quickly as possible. _"I have no idea what he's talking about! He's been saying that since he shimmered in here and started attacking me." DB pretended to wince in pain and put her hand to her head, really playing the victim card.

Phoebe quickly wrapped one arm around DB's back to support her before turning to her older sister. "What are you waiting for? Send his demon ass back to hell!"

Piper raised her hands at Danzor, ready to blow him to pieces when Danzor saw what she was doing.

"Wait!" He yelled as he put his hand up in surrender. Piper hesitated for a second and he smirked. "Why are you four protecting a demon? I thought you were supposed to be the good guys."

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked angrily.

"That demon," He started as he pointed at DB, who currently looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Owes me money. That is all I want, then I will leave."

"Did you just call _me _a demon?" DB asked threateningly, as if she was offended by the comment.

"I believe I did." Danzor paused as his smirk grew bigger. "_Danika_."

_Oh no, now they know my real name. It's okay, not all hope is gone yet. _DB quickly tried to think of a response but Paige beat her to it.

"You mean Danika, the shapeshifter?" Paige asked bewildered.

_Okay, NOW all hope is gone, _DB thought as the sisters started putting the pieces together.

"The one and only." Danzor announced triumphantly.

"That's not true." Phoebe whispered as she retracted her arm from around DB's waist. "Billie, tell them that's not true." She said as she took a step away.

DB's eyes immediately shifted to the ground. _I'm busted, there is no use lying now._

"Oh, God." Phoebe mumbled under her breath as she stared at what she thought was Billie. "How long?"

DB's looked at the four sisters. Phoebe looked scared, Paige looked confused but Piper and Prue just looked incredibly angry. DB internally winced as she thought of the punishment she would given by the sisters. "A week."

These words cut Phoebe deeper then any athame could. She was not too bothered by the fact that she just spent a week in her house with a demon, but she was extremely worried about where the real Billie was. Before Phoebe could ask, DB reached behind her and grabbed an athame off the table and sent it flying at Danzor. It struck him in the heart and he roared before exploding into oblivion. All the sisters stood shocked at what happened when DB took the opportunity to lunge forward and grab Phoebe's shoulder. Prue, Piper and Paige all watched in horror as they both shimmered out to God only knows where.

Underworld Cave

Phoebe wrenched her shoulder out of DB's grip so fast it caused her to fall to the floor.

"Play nice you two." Was all DB said before shimmering back out.

Phoebe looked around the dimly lit cave. _What the hell did she mean? Is someone else in here?_

She turned around and the sight before her made her heart drop.

It was Billie. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back and hung on a hook making her arms twist backwards at an awkward angle, her feet only centimeters away from the floor. She was covered in bruises and was bleeding from cuts and scrapes all over her body. Quite a large pool of blood had gathered under Billie's feet as she bleed from what seemed like thousands of cuts. Her head hung limply forward, unmoving. A blindfold was covering her eyes making it impossible for Phoebe to know if Billie was conscious or not. Phoebe looked closely and one question stuck in her mind above the others.

_Is she alive?_

Phoebe couldn't really see from where she was and decided to get closer. She slowly approached the hanging figure, looking closely for any signs of life. She stopped about a foot away from Billie and reached out, placing two fingers on Billie's neck in hopes of finding a pulse. Instead, Billie shifted slightly and let out a tiny moan of pain as soon as Phoebe's fingers touched her neck.

Phoebe let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. _Billie's alive! Thank you God!_

"Billie,' Phoebe said softly as she started to untie the blindfold. "Sweetie, it's me. Can you hear me?"

As the blindfold fell away from Billie's eyes, she looked up and was filled with relief when she saw Phoebe standing in front of her with a concerned and relieved smile on her face. "Phoebe?" Billie slurred out, it sounded like she was doped up on morphine.

Phoebe's smile grew immediately and tears came to her eyes. She had never been so happy to hear her name before. "Yea it's me." Phoebe whispered as she went behind Billie to inspect the handcuffs. She came to the conclusion that the only way to get Billie down was to lift the handcuffs off the hook, but she knew that would be incredibly painful. "Billie, the only way we're going to be able to get you down is to…."

"I know." Billie quickly interrupted. Her word coming out a lot more coherently now as she became more aware of her suroundings. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked gently.

Billie smiled slightly. "Just do it."

Phoebe smiled back. "On 3, okay? Ready? 1….2….3…."

Manor, Attic

Prue slammed the scrying crystal down on top of the map of San Francisco with a frustrated sigh.

"…._Blood to blood I summon return to me."_

Prue turned to see Piper and Paige look around expectantly to see if their spell worked. Prue's heart ached as she saw her younger sisters' face drop in disappointment when Phoebe didn't appear.

"What are we going to do now?" Paige asked quietly.

"Well, Phoebe has to be somewhere, right?" Prue continued when she saw her two sisters nod in agreement. "So we just gotta keep looking. It's not like she can just drop off the face of the earth."

All the sisters could practically hear the ding in their minds.

"The Underworld!" They all said in unison.

"Okay, but where?" Piper asked, disappointment creeping through her voice as she talked. "The Underworld is massive. It would take years to search it all for Phoebe."

"Don't forget Billie." Paige added. "Chances are, the Billie-wannabe took Phoebe to the same place as the real Billie."

"I hope Billie's okay." Prue thought out loud. "She has been missing for a week now. How did we not know that was a shapeshifter, she's been acting strange all week and we didn't do anything."

"Prue, that wasn't our fault. You saw Danika's Book of Shadows entry, she's been doing this for centuries! But it's okay, we figured it out in the end and I'm sure Billie is just fine."

"That's the thing, Piper. We _didn't _figure it out in the end. A demon told us who she was. _A demon!_ We needed a stupid demon to tell us that it wasn't Billie." Prue sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Prue, it still wasn't your…"

"This isn't helping!" Paige yelled, quickly cutting Piper off. Prue and Piper turned around with wide eyes at their baby sisters' outburst. Paige ignored their confused expressions and looked Prue directly in the eye. "Look, you can blame yourself all you want but it's not your fault. But if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself and start helping me find them, then whatever happens to them while you were wasting time moping around, will really be on your head."

Prue was shocked. Piper and Phoebe had never had the courage to stand up to Prue like this. She slowly nodded her head to show Paige she was ready to help.

"Good," Paige uncrossed her arms and held out her hands to Prue and Piper. "Because I have an idea."

When they both took Paige's hands, she quickly orbed them all out.

_A/N: Yay! You made it through another chapter, I am so proud of you! Now, click that little button down the bottom and tell me what you thought, I would really love to know. Also, is there anything you want to see? Any advice? Anything you want more of? Less of? Anything you want me to write? Something you think this story needs? I can't fix it if you don't tell me! Hopefully I will see you all next chapter! :)_


	11. Dreams And Schemes

_A/N: Hey y'all! I'm starting a new story at the moment so chances are the updates are going to get a bit further apart as I balance school and both stories. Unfortunately, I have internals going on for English, History, Media Studies, Maths and Music right now so it might take a bit but I promise I will update again as soon as I can._

Manor, Attic

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Paige said angrily to the demon they had trapped in the crystal cage. Paige had orbed them down to the underworld to capture a demon that they could force into telling them the location of their lost sister and friend. Paige knew that the demon was holding back and was trying to get the information out of him. Unfortunately, he was way more afraid of the Triad than he was of them. "Where are they?"

The demon looked up pathetically. "Please, no more." He begged.

"Then tell us what we want to know." Prue said without sympathy for the pleading demon.

The demon looked to the floor. "Fine," He mumbled weakly. "I'll tell you where you need to go."

Prue and Paige smiled triumphantly at each other before heading downstairs to get Piper.

Underworld Cave

Phoebe was sitting with her back against the wall and Billie leaning against her. After getting Billie off the hook, Phoebe had used a rock to smash the handcuffs off completely. Phoebe had then spent about an hour trying to find a way to get out, but it seemed the only way out was through magical teleportation.

Phoebe looked down at the Blonde in her arms. She had always wanted to be this close to her, just not like this. Billie was in pain with every tiny movement, even breathing seemed to look painful for her. Phoebe wanted nothing more than to be able to take Billie's pain away but she was helpless to do anything. At least Billie had finally fallen into blissful sleep. And soon, Phoebe felt herself drifting off to sleep as well.

_White room_

"_Phoebe…"_

_Phoebe's eyes widened, she would recognize that voice anywhere. "Mom?"_

_Patty appeared out of the mist that had surrounded Phoebe. "Yes, little one. It's me." Patty said softly._

_Phoebe smiled in awe at her, magic never ceased to amaze her. Phoebe immediately threw her arms around her mother and pulled her into a tight hug._

_After a moment or two, Patty gently pulled Phoebe away to look her in the eye._

"_Phoebe," She started gently. "This isn't a social call."_

_Phoebe's face immediately dropped. "Of course it isn't." Phoebe said bitterly. "Why are you here then?"_

"_That cave that you and Billie are trapped in has a forcefield around it which means no good magic can enter it. This means that neither Paige nor Prue can orb in to save you."_

_Phoebe's face was suddenly a few shades whiter. "Then how are we supposed to get out? Billie needs healing!"_

"_It's okay, Phoebe. There is a way for you guys to get out. But we're not sure if it's going to work."_

"_We?" Phoebe asked suspiciously._

"_Your Grams and I. We think if you get Billie to project you out of there, you may have a shot." Patty said hesitantly, knowing that her daughter wouldn't be very supportive of the plan. Patty was not disappointed._

"_You want to use Billie? She can't even stand up on her own but you want her to use a power she doesn't have control of to do something she has never done before? Are you completely insane? I think it would just be better if we wait for my sisters to come up with a way in."_

"_Your sisters are in danger, Phoebe." Patty stated simply._

_This definitely got Phoebe's attention. "What do you mean 'Danger'?" _

"_They have put trust in a demon that works for the Triad and he plans on double crossing them. If they go through with what they are planning, they will end up trapped in the Underworld facing Christy and the Triad without you or the Power of Four. They will be like lambs to the slaughter, Phoebe. Unless, you stop them. You need to find a way to get Billie to use her powers to get you out of there, so you can save your sisters."_

"_What if she can't do it, Mom?" Phoebe asked quietly, afraid of the answer she would get in return._

_Patty sighed sadly. "Then your sisters will die."_

_That was the answer Phoebe feared the most. "I don't know if Billie can do it." Phoebe said as she averted her eyes to the floor._

_Patty gently lifted Phoebe's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "She can do it, Phoebe. She's a lot stronger than you think, you just have to trust her enough to let her show you."_

_Phoebe smiled at her mother. "How much time do we have?"_

"_Not long," Patty said truthfully. "But I believe in you and Billie, you can do this."_

"_You're right!" Phoebe said with a lot more confidence than she actually had. "We can do this."_

_Patty smiled sadly at her daughter. "I have to go now, Phoebe. Remember, I will always love you and your sisters and I'm always watching over you." _

_Phoebe reached out and hugged her Mother. "I love you too, Mom."_

_Patty sent a small smirk Phoebe's way. "You should tell Billie how you feel."_

_Phoebe's eyes momentarily widened before she regained her composure. "I….I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_It's okay, Phoebe. I'm glad you finally found someone you care so much about. Just tell her how you feel," Patty had a knowing smile plastered on her face. "You might be surprised by what she says."_

_Phoebe once again averts her eyes to the floor. "So you don't care that…. You know… That Billie's a…Well…"_

"_A girl?" Patty asked, slightly amused by Phoebe's nervous stuttering._

"_Well, yea." Phoebe finished lamely, still staring at the ground._

"_Phoebe. I don't care who you fall in love with, as long as they treat you right and they make you happy. And as far as I can see, Billie does that." _

"_What about Grams?" Phoebe asked hesitantly._

_Patty let out a short laugh. "You know your Grams. She hates the men in the family, and Billie doesn't fall under that category so she couldn't be happier."_

_Phoebe had to laugh. Only Grams would say something like that. Phoebe looked up and was surprised to see that Patty was fading away and the room was starting to shake. "Mom! What's happening?" _

_Patty smiled like nothing was even happening. "It's time for me to leave now. Remember what I said, get Billie to project you out of there then warn your sisters. And don't forget to tell Billie how you feel…." Patty's voice got further and further away until it was gone completely._

Underworld Cave

"Mom!" Phoebe yelled as she bolted upright. Phoebe took a few seconds to calm her breathing down before slowly taking in her surroundings._ Still trapped in a cave. Shit._

A small whimpering beside her quickly drew Phoebe's attention. She turned to see that Billie was still asleep beside her. The difference was, Billie's dream didn't look anywhere near as peaceful as Phoebe's was. Billie was mumbling quietly as her head flipped from side to side rapidly. Phoebe gently touched Billie's forehead and was despaired to find that she now had a fever.

"Please…Stop." Billie mumbled only just loud enough for Phoebe to hear.

"Billie?" Phoebe gently shook Billie in an attempt to wake her up. "Come on, Sweetie. It's time to wake up now."

Billie's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she tried to sit up. She cried out as the pain of her injuries came flooding back.

"Easy, Billie." A voice cooed in her ear as they gently guided her back down until she was flat on her back. "Your okay now, just relax."

Billie would recognize that voice anywhere. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiled, _at least she still remembers who you are. That's a good start. _"Yea, it's me. Do you remember what happened? Where we are?"

A week worth of memories flooded Billie's mind, making her cringe. She will never forget this week. This week, Billie had learned just how evil Christy had become. What her sweet, older sister had turned into. "I remember." Her voice cracking in the middle of 'remember'.

Phoebe heard Billie's voice crack and it broke her heart. She didn't even want to know how Billie ended up blindfolded and hanging from a hook covered in cuts and bruises. She didn't know what Billie had been through this past week. Phoebe will always feel partly responsible for what happened. That she didn't recognize the demon sooner. That she didn't look for Billie sooner. Maybe she could have saved Billie some of the pain she was going through now. _I'm supposed to be in love with her and I didn't even notice it wasn't her. If that demon didn't come in and tell us it was a shapeshifter, who knows how long we would have believed her. _ Phoebe immediately reached out and grabbed Billie's hand in an attempt to comfort the younger witch, though she wasn't entirely sure how to help her.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Billie asked as she slowly sat up against a wall with Phoebe's help.

"Well," Phoebe started cautiously. "I have a plan. But, I'm gonna need your help."

"Anything." Billie said determinedly.

"I need you to use your powers to project us to the manor."

_A/N: And scene! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of what you just read._

_Hopefully, I will see you again next time :)_


	12. Crossing a Line And the Kitchen, Again

_A/N: Howdy Doody everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Change is Good (Sorry about the name by the way, couldn't really think of anything else that was a little less cliché). I would just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue doing so. One thing I must say is that I am changing Paige's past a little bit. Lets just say that she bounced around from foster home to foster home until she ended up with the Matthews at age 10. Anyway, here it is…_

Underworld cave

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Billie asked as she slowly sat up against a wall with Phoebe's help.

"Well," Phoebe started cautiously. "I have a plan. But, I'm gonna need your help."

"Anything." Billie said determinedly.

"I need you to use your powers to project us to the manor." Phoebe stated clearly.

Billie was momentarily shocked. That was not even on the list of things she thought Phoebe was going to say. "I'm not sure I can do that, Pheebs."

Phoebe shuffled slightly closer to Billie. "I _know _you can do this Billie, you just have to try."

Billie nodded her head hesitantly. "Okay, but it might take some time."

Phoebe internally winced at Billie's words, not sure if she should tell Billie the rest of the story.

Billie could tell from the stuck look on Phoebe's face that there was something else she should know. "What is it, Phoebe?"

"Well, we don't really have as much time as you think." Phoebe said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Billie said as she rolled her eyes. If there was anything she hated more than demons and evil, it was cryptic.

"My sisters have apparently put their trust in a demon that is planning on betraying them by handing them directly over to the Triad but then they won't have the Power of Four so they will all die unless we go warn them first." Phoebe said all in one breath.

Billie was once again at a loss for words. An equal amount of fear and nervousness flooded her. This was a matter of life and death and Billie wasn't sure she could do it. "I….I can try."

Phoebe just nodded gravely. "Just concentrate. Let your power run through you. Let it take you to the place you want to go. Feel the…"

"Phoebe?" Billie interrupted with her eyebrows raised and a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yea?" Phoebe replied sheepishly.

"Shut up." Billie said slyly before taking Phoebe's hand and shutting her eyes so she could concentrate on trying to transport the two of them out of the cave.

Phoebe looked down at Billie's hand. She had always wandered what Billie's hand would feel like in her own. What she never imagined was that Billie's hand would be covered in blood. That she would have three vertical cuts going down her palm causing even more blood to run into Phoebe's hand. That at the same time, she would be trying to project them out of a cave so that they could save her sisters' lives. No, this was definitely not how she would have pictured it at all. But Phoebe would take whatever she could get. After all, either of them could die tomorrow. That was a hazard that came with their job as witches. Here one day, gone the next. A sadness that both of them were all too familiar with.

Phoebe felt Billie's hand slightly tighten on her own as a small whimper escaped Billie's lips. Billie's hand flew out of Phoebe's grasp and grabbed her head.

Phoebe quickly looked Billie up and down to see if she could see what caused Billie to do this. One of Billie's hands was on her chest above her heart while the other was holding her head. Billie's breathing had somehow gone from normal to labored and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Billie!" Phoebe shot forward and put a comforting hand on Billie's shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Billie's breathing slowly returned to normal and her arms eventually flopped to her side. Phoebe noticed in that moment that the younger witch looked completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." Billie said as her eyes connected with Phoebe's. "I almost had it but it took a lot more power than I expected and it kind of backfired on me. But it's okay because I'm gonna get it this time."

Phoebe could see the sheer determination in Billie's eyes and smiled at her. "Are you sure you can? What I mean is, you're already exhausted and badly injured. I just don't want you to hurt yourself any more than you already are."

Billie smiled back at Phoebe, determination still set in her features as she offered her hand to Phoebe again. "I'll be fine. I know what to do this time so it shouldn't take too long."

Phoebe hesitantly reached out and took hold of Billie's hand again. "Just….. Be careful, okay? If you feel like you need to stop, just stop."

"Sure thing." Billie said with a wink before she closed her eyes and started concentrating again. Both of them had the exact same thought in mind.

_God I hope this works…_

Manor, Attic

"…Then we will grab them and orb us all back. Got it?" Prue questioned. Paige and Piper both nodded in agreement with their foolproof plan.

"Are we gonna do this anytime soon?" The demon whined from the crystal cage.

Piper looked nervously between her two sisters. "I guess it's now or never."

"You know what they say," Paige said as she cautiously kicked a crystal out of place so that the shield was deactivated. "The sooner the better."

"Good," The demon smirked as he took a cocky step forward with his hand stretched out. "Then let's go."

"You seem awfully _eager_." Paige said suspiciously. Nervous about the demon's sudden switch from pathetic and wimpy to determined and cocky.

"I just want to get this over with." The demon replied as his smile faltered slightly. The sisters continued to stare at the demon suspiciously. "Do you want your sister back or what? The longer you wait, the less chance you have of finding her alive." He knew he had hit a weak spot when all three of them visibly paled. "She could be getting tortured right now and you're all just standing around."

"He's right," Prue said sadly, guilt still evident in her eyes. "Who knows what they are doing to them down there. We have to help them. We have to go now if we want to save them from getting…."

"Prue," Paige cut her off warningly. "What did I say about not letting your emotions control your actions? Something is obviously not right here, we can't trust him."

"But it's our only option!" Prue yelled back. "Don't you want to save Phoebe?"

"Of course I do!" Paige yelled back completely outraged at Prue's false accusation. "And Billie too. But that doesn't mean that we should go running down to the Underworld half-cocked with a random demon that we know nothing about! We want to save them, not get ourselves killed with them!"

"Well we can't wait any longer, Paige!" Prue quickly checked her watch. "It's 11 o'clock! Phoebe has been gone for almost a day now and Billie has been missing for a week! We can't just sit back and do nothing!"

"I'm not saying we do nothing." Paige said, her voice considerably lower than before as she tried to control her temper because yelling was getting her nowhere. "I just think we need to think about what we're doing before we all end up dead."

"No!" Prue yelled again, not even trying to contain her anger. "We need to get to them _now!_"

"I'm with Prue on this one, Paige." Piper finally joined in.

Paige looked between her two oldest sisters and sighed. It was obvious that neither of them were going to budge, but Paige still had a bad feeling that this wasn't the right thing to do. "Fine." Paige said quietly. "But if you get me killed, I will haunt both of your asses. Understood?"

Piper and Prue both cracked a smile before all three of them headed towards the demon.

"Finally!" The Demon said sarcastically as he smirked triumphantly at Paige who just glared back in response. "Time to go."

He held his hand out to them and they all reached out to grab his hand.

"Wait!" A voice yelled from the direction of the attic door. All three sisters and even the demon were stunned to find that the voice belonged to Phoebe.

_A little earlier…_

Underworld cave

Phoebe was watching Billie carefully. She was sweating slightly and her breathing was once again labored. Billie's hand was like a vice around Phoebe's own hand, but she barely noticed. Billie's face was contorted in a mixture of concentration, determination and pain. What worried Phoebe even more was that Billie was starting to shake. At first it was a small tremor and Phoebe hardly even noticed it but now Billie was shivering like she was in a snow storm.

"Billie?" Phoebe asked gently, trying to get her attention, "Billie, you need to stop now."

Billie didn't respond, still stuck in a trance.

"Billie!" Phoebe repeated with much more urgency than before. She was now beyond worried as Billie didn't show any sign of hearing her. Phoebe tried to pull her hand away from her but Billie held it in a death grip, refusing to let go.

Suddenly, Phoebe felt the floor disappear beneath her. She was weightless and floating, everything around her was blurred and out of focus. Phoebe shut her eyes, fighting against the nausea that had suddenly welled up inside her. After what seemed like an eternity, Phoebe felt something solid beneath her. She cautiously opened her eyes and took in the familiar surrounding.

"Billie! You did it!" Phoebe squealed in excitement as she looked around the kitchen.

"Go…. Save sisters…." Billie managed to say through clenched teeth. Phoebe was scared when she saw Billie. Billie's condition had become noticeably worse by her overuse of power.

"Okay, I'll be right back Sweetie. Just hold on." Phoebe said before quickly leaving the room to find her sisters.

_God I hope they're still here. Okay, if one of them were missing, where would I be?... ATTIC!_

Phoebe immediately bolted up the stairs towards the attic. She ran into the attic to see her sisters about to take the hand of a demon.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled to get their attention. All four of them turned to see Phoebe panting in the doorway.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she ran over and threw her arms around Phoebe.

"Piper, freeze the demon!" Phoebe blurted out as she saw the demon's face harden angrily as he realized that his plan was ruined.

Piper hurriedly spun around and froze the demon with a practiced flick of her hands. Once she was sure he was frozen, Piper turned back towards Phoebe. "Okay. Firstly, why did I do that and secondly, how did you get here?"

"I'll explain in a minute." Phoebe said before pointing at the frozen demon. "Do you know how to vanquish him?"

"We do." Paige announced as she pulled a potion out of her pocket. Piper and Prue both sent her a disproving look since both of them were unaware of the potion Paige was now holding in her hands. "What? I didn't trust him." Paige simply shrugged and threw the potion at his feet.

The demon unfroze as flames suddenly engulfed him. This time, Paige smirked triumphantly as he let out a final roar before he exploded into nothingness.

"Paige! Where did you get that potion?" Prue asked angrily.

"I didn't trust that demon, Prue!" Paige yelled back. She just couldn't quite understand why Prue was so angry.

"So you just made a vanquishing potion without even talking to us about it?" Prue snapped back.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, it was just a potion Prue! And we did end up needing it in the end. Why does it matter so much?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Because you hid it from us! You didn't even tell us that you had it there in case we needed it. You did it by yourself without even consulting us. Don't you think we needed to know you had that potion?" Prue said as she looked like she was ready to kill Paige.

"Not really!" Paige shot back as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't be keeping things from us, Paige! I know you grew up without sisters but I at least expected those bloody parents of yours to have taught you some rules about living in a family and one of them is that they _don't _keep secrets from each other." Prue snarled back.

Paige's face paled at the mention of her parents. Even after that trip to the past with Leo a few years ago, she still felt a lot of guilt over what happened to her parents. She had never told her sisters about the pain she still held inside, she found it easier if she just kept it to herself. Growing up in the foster system had taught Paige some hard lessons and lesson number one was keep to yourself. Even after finding two wonderful and loving families, Paige had never let that one rule go. She had learned a long time ago how to hide her emotions and has done so ever since. She refused to let people know what she really felt, never letting them know just how deep her wounds really ran. Not when her parents died, not when Glenn left and not when Kyle died. But this time, Prue's words had hurt Paige a lot more than she thought they would.

Paige cleared her throat before she could trust her voice to speak. "Prue," She started, her voice low and hollow. "My parents were the best thing that ever happened to me and I love them more than you will ever know. So don't you dare say anything else about them, got it?"

Prue was beyond shocked. She had been watching over Paige since she had died and in all that time she had never heard her speak to anyone like that. She may not have raised her voice but the venom seeping through every single word made Prue shiver. Prue could only nod her head slowly as words had only failed her.

"Good," Paige said, her voice and expression once again becoming a blank canvas. Paige's face suddenly scrunched up in confusion. "Phoebe? Where's Billie?"

The mention of Billie's name snapped Phoebe out of her reverie as she remembered that the love of her life was currently bleeding to death on their kitchen floor.

"She's downstairs and is in desperate need of healing." Phoebe said quickly as she turned and ran out of the attic with her sisters at her heels. All of them concerned about the state their friend would be in.

Phoebe reached the kitchen first and was immediately at the now unconscious girl's side. She gingerly picked up Billie's hand and held it tightly in her own as she gently pushed a stray piece of hair off of Billie's check and back into place. She looked up as Paige knelt beside and held her hands over Billie. Phoebe let out a relieved sigh as the familiar, warm glow came out of Paige's hands. Phoebe watched in awe as all the damage Billie had taken in the past week slowly melted away.

Phoebe's heart fluttered as Billie reluctantly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Dammit!" Billie cursed when she realized where she was. "Are you serious? The kitchen floor again?"

Everyone laughed at Billie's outburst as she continued to mumble curse words under her breath.

"Paige, can you please orb Billie up to my bed." Phoebe quickly held up her hand as Billie was about to protest. "Not a chance. You're sleeping on my bed tonight and that's final. You need a good nights sleep after…."

The kitchen fell into an awkward silence when Phoebe refused to finish her sentence. Billie eventually nodded her head and reached her hand out to Paige who took it willingly, neither of them were overly comfortable with the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

"Okay, I'll orb Billie upstairs then I'll go clean up the potion stuff in the attic but after that I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys all tomorrow morning" Paige said before she orbed out with Billie.

"I'm going to bed as well." Phoebe announced as she stood up off the floor. "Night guys." Phoebe yawned as she walked out of the room.

"I think I will just head to bed too, it's really late." Prue said as she turned to leave the room but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Piper said with a pointed look. "You and I need to have a little chat about what happened in the attic."

_A/N: I thought I would change Paige's character a little bit. It seemed like when anything sad happened to Paige, it was easily dismissed. No sister moments. No 'are you ok'. Nothing. Like when the avatars said that Kyle was gone for good, Paige was really upset! But then in the next episode they hardly even mentioned it. So I'm trying to make it more like, 'oh, she was just hiding her pain from everyone. How sad' rather than they just didn't have a very good relationship like they did in the show if you know what I mean. Am I making any sense? Anyway, Please Please Please review. It would be a really big help if I knew how I was doing or if you want me to change something._


	13. I'm Not A Taxi Service

_A/N: I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update, I have been sick recently and it's taken a while to get back into the writing…. But I'm back now! :) Thank you to all those who reviewed, don't forget to do it again this chapter as well!_

_**Anon:** Cole's not even in the story but thank you… I think._

Manor, Kitchen

"I think I will just head to bed too, it's really late." Prue said as she turned to leave the room but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Piper said with a pointed look. "You and I need to have a little chat about what happened in the attic."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Prue sighed as she took a seat at the table.

"Well, that's too bad. We're gonna talk whether you want to or not." Piper said defiantly as she sat down on the seat across from Prue's. Eventually, Prue decided that Piper wasn't likely to give up any time soon and reluctantly nodded her head. "Good, now tell me why you were so angry at Paige."

"Why weren't you?" Prue snapped back. "She hid that potion from us, that's not what sisters are supposed to do. She has to stop being so damn independent, it could get us all killed."

"You were mad at Paige because she's independent? Prue, that's how Paige is, that's how she's always been. She didn't grow up like we did. We always had our sisters there for us whenever we needed them but Paige didn't have that. She spent 25 years as an only child before having magic, family and sisters suddenly shoved into her life. It would be a big adjustment for anyone."

"But it's been almost five years and she still hasn't let you guys in!" Prue interjected angrily. "I've been watching you guys from up there and I can see that she holds all her emotions and feelings and opinions inside! Like when Kyle died, she cried every night for 2 weeks and never said a thing to you or Phoebe. When she was around you guys it was like she buried her emotions down and it scares me, Piper..."

Piper looked completely shocked by Prue's confession. She knew Paige wasn't exactly open with her emotions, but she never knew that it was _this_ bad. Piper had always thought that Paige would have come to her if she upset but now that she thought about it, she can't ever remember having a sister talk with Paige. Well, one that was actually about Paige's problems and emotions rather than her own.

Prue released a forlorn sigh and sat back in her chair. "I wasn't really _angry _with her, just sort of frustrated. I want to know why she won't let us in. There has to be some reason she won't open up to us and I want to find out what it is."

"Just don't push her too hard, Prue. We don't need her closing up any more than she already is." Piper said before letting out a long, slow sigh escape her lips. "I can't believe I didn't notice any of this. I'm her big sister, I should have known that she was upset."

"It's not your fault, Piper." Prue cooed gently as she wrapped her arm around her younger sister's shoulder. "Paige never acted any differently around you so there was no way you could have known she was hiding anything."

"I know. It just feels like I should have noticed _something_." Piper finished sadly.

"It's okay, Piper. I'm going to find a way to help Paige open up to us. One way or another." Prue announced confidently.

Piper met her older sister's sparkling blue eyes and saw nothing but determination. Not even the tiniest hint of doubt. This was one of the things Piper missed most about Prue. No matter how bad the situation was, you could always look into Prue's eyes and you would instantly feel like everything was going to be alright. Piper gave Prue a small smile before reaching over and giving her big sister a hug.

"I love you, Prue." Piper whispered quietly into Prue's ear.

"I had a feeling," Prue whispered with a smirk as she hugged Piper back. "I love you too."

Manor, Phoebe's bedroom

"Thanks Paige." Billie said gratefully when she found herself suddenly sitting on a rather large bed.

"Thank me all you want, I'm still charging you 20 bucks for the trip _all_ the way up here." Paige joked with a smirk.

"I thought you were supposed to be an angel?" Billie asked with a smile.

"Exactly! I'm an angel, not a taxi." Paige said defiantly. "Now, go to sleep or Phoebe will kill you." Paige got up off the bed and headed for the door. Just before she left, she stopped and narrowed her eyes at Billie. "And I expect my money on my bedside table tomorrow or _I _will kill you."

"Yes Sir?" Billie said with a straight face and a mock salute. They both laughed as Paige walked out the door.

Billie slowly took in her surroundings and released a content sigh before she lay back on the bed. After spending a week of sleeping on the floor or hanging awkwardly by her hands in a cave in the underworld, the thought of sleeping in an actual bed sounded like heaven. Billie quickly pushed the memories of her trip to hell to the back of her mind, not ever wanting to bring them up again. Though she knew that Phoebe would probably want to know every little detail about what had happened to her. But Billie just couldn't talk about it, not yet anyway. It was still too vivid in Billie's mind. She could picture it all as if she were still there. The tears. The pain. The screams. All at the hands of her big sister. That was the worst part, knowing first hand what Christy was now capable of. It broke Billie's heart to see what she had become.

Billie quickly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall when she heard someone walking towards the room she was in. A second later, Phoebe walked into the room and over to the bed that Billie was currently residing in.

"Hey." Billie said smoothly, willing her voice to remain normal.

"Hey." Phoebe replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired." Billie stated simply as Phoebe sat down next to her on the bed.

"Am I gonna get anything more than one word answers?" Phoebe asked softly, only half joking.

"Probably not." Billie answered with a smirk.

"Still a smartass I see." Phoebe chuckled as she lightly tapped Billie's arm.

"Always." Billie mumbled with heavy eyes.

"Okay, I can take a hint." Phoebe said as she stood up off the bed. She walked over and quickly set up the couch and got ready for bed. When she turned around to say goodnight to Billie, the blonde was already asleep. Phoebe smiled warmly and walked towards the slumbering witch. She bent down and gently placed a delicate kiss on Billie's forehead.

"I'm so glad your home again." Phoebe whispered softly into the Billie's ear before returning to the couch.

Manor, attic

After Paige placed the last of the ingredients onto the shelf, she took a seat on the couch and quickly surveyed the attic.

_Clean as a whistle if I do say so myself, _Paige thought smugly to herself.

She got up to head downstairs when she saw someone standing in the doorway, picking nervously at their cuticles.

"Hey, can we talk?"…

_A/N: I know, I know… it was short but I thought it would be good to stop there and leave that talk until the next chapter. Please don't forget to review, I would love to know if I'm actually doing anything that's actually worth reading here! :D _


	14. Late Night Talk And Nightmares From Hell

_A/N: Wow I think I rewrote this chapter like 50 times before it ended up here. Not sure if I liked the way it turned out but here you go…._

_Warning, it does get a little bit dark near the end. (Nothing too bad though.)_

Manor, attic

After Paige placed the last of the ingredients onto the shelf, she took a seat on the couch and quickly surveyed the attic.

_Clean as a whistle if I do say so myself, _Paige thought smugly to herself.

She got up to head downstairs when she saw someone standing in the doorway, picking nervously at their cuticles.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"I don't know, Prue. It's kinda late, don't you think?" Paige responded nonchalantly after glancing at her watch.

"It's only quarter to 12. I've seen you go to bed much later than this before." Prue said as she took an experimental step closer to Paige.

"What do you mean you've _seen_ me?" Paige asked suspiciously as she took a step back.

"I watch you guys from up. Not in a creepy way!" Prue quickly clarified when she saw Paige's eyes widen. "And not when you guys are doing, um, _private_ things. Just the important stuff, like when you first met Piper and Phoebe."

"Yeah, that was probably one of the best and scariest moments of my life." Paige chuckled as she sat down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"And I saw the first time you orbed Piper and Phoebe across town." Prue said with a smile as she walked over to stand in front of Paige. "I saw you guys vanquish the Source and Cole."

"Which time?" Paige said, making them both to laugh.

"I saw you guys face the Titans and Gideon and the Avatars. I saw the birth of both of my nephews. You guys have done so much good over the last few years, but I didn't just see the good things, Paige. I saw everything. I saw you being harassed by Cole in the attic and don't tell me you don't remember that because I know you do." Prue warned sternly.

Paige looked stunned. "How did you know? I never told anyone that?"

"You had nightmares about that for weeks, Paige. How could I not know?" Prue snapped back. "What I don't understand is why you never told anyone? Just like you never told anyone how much it hurt when Glenn and Richard left, or when Kyle died, or even when Zankou killed Joanna. And when you watched Chris die…"

"What do you want me to say?" Paige interrupted as she quickly wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"I want you to tell me why! Why you never told Piper or Phoebe or anyone how you were feeling? Why you hid your emotions from _everyone_? Why you never let Piper or Phoebe into your heart? Why you chose to deal with it on your own rather than just asking for help?" Prue asked as she took another step closer to Paige.

"Because it's all I know!" Paige exploded. "Because anyone I have told my feelings to or showed my emotions to or anyone I have asked for help, they all did the same thing. They left. So I'm sorry if I'm not as open as you would like me to be."

"But we won't do that! I wouldn't and I know neither would Piper or Phoebe. I promise you that none of us are gonna leave." Prue said softly.

"I've heard it all before, Prue. So many people have made me that promise and every time…" Paige trailed off sadly as she sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. "At first, I believed it. I genuinely thought that they meant it what they said that they would 'never leave'. Lets just say, I learnt the hard way that people can be very good liars. As time went on I realized that the only way to stop people from leaving was to never let them in to start with."

"Who are all these people that have left you?" Prue asked cautiously.

"What do you know about me from before I met you guys?" Paige asked quietly.

"That Mom left you at a church where you adopted by the Matthews. You grew up with the Matthews until they died in a car crash, your best friend was Glenn and you went to Berkley because you wanted to be a social worker." As Prue was talking, she realized just how little she knew of Paige's past.

Paige let out a small laugh. "So not that much then?" She asked sarcastically before letting out a long slow sigh. She knew deep down that Prue was right. She hasn't let them in. But it's about time she did. "There is something, that's kinda important, that you guys don't know about my past."

"What do you mean?" Prue asked curiously as she sat down next to Paige.

"Did you ever wonder why I wanted to become a social worker in the first place?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Prue said slowly as she thought it over. "I just thought it was the witchy whitelighter part in you that made you wanna help people I guess. Was there a different reason?"

"Kinda. You know how you said that the Matthews adopted me from the church?" Paige watched as Prue nodded before continuing. "Well, that's not exactly true."

Prue's eyes almost immediately narrowed. If there was anything she hated, it was failure and being lied to. "What do you mean 'it's not true'?"

"What I mean is I didn't meet the Matthews until I was about 10 years old." Paige confessed quickly. She watched patiently as a number of emotions ran across Prue's face. She went from shock, to confusion, to annoyance then to a mixture of all three.

"Then where were you for 10 years?" Prue asked, her voice unusually tight.

"Foster homes." Paige replied quietly, refusing to look at Prue.

"How many?" Prue asked sternly.

"Prue I really don't want to…" Paige began

"How many, Paige?" Prue quickly interrupted her voice a little louder this time.

"17." Paige finally snapped back.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Why would you hide something this big from us?" Prue asked, hurt and anger both present in her voice.

"I don't really like to talk about it. It's in the past and that's where I want it to stay." Paige tried to answer confidently but her voice wavered slightly.

"Did any of them ever… Well, you know… I've heard of some of the stuff that happens and…" Prue trailed off when she realized she was rambling.

Paige let out short, bitter laugh. "Some were tolerable. Some were worse than others, some were a lot worse. I never really considered any of them a home though. Most of them I just thought of as a place to stay before I got moved again. Then I met the Matthews and, well, you know the rest."

Prue was silent for a minute. This was definitely not the conversation she had thought they would be having. "Is there anything else you've been hiding from us?"

"I'm allergic to penicillin?" Paige replied lightheartedly.

Prue chuckled lightly and some of the tension in the room disappeared. Prue stopped suddenly as a thought struck her. "Is foster care the reason why you don't let people in?"

"Pretty much. It seemed that every time I let someone in, they would leave. Or I would leave. I just couldn't handle it anymore. So I decided that I wouldn't get attached to people, that way it wouldn't matter so much when I left. Then I met the Matthews and I broke that rule. I let them in and for the first time ever I had people that I could proudly call my Mom and Dad. And then they left…" Paige trailed off when she felt tears start to fall down her face. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing as memories of her parents flooded her mind.

Prue sat still, not quite sure what to do._ Come on, Prue! You tell her to open up to you and now that he has you're sitting here like an idiot? Comfort her! _Prue carefully reached out and wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her into her side. She felt Paige tense up but after a minute she finally relaxed into the embrace.

_Cave_

_Phoebe took another step forward. Torches lined the walls of the passage way she now found herself in. She didn't know where she was or how she got here, but from the look of the cave walls she could say beyond a doubt that she was somewhere in the underworld._

"_Paige? Prue? Piper? Billie? Leo? Anyone?" Phoebe could hear her voice echoing down the tunnel but she didn't hear anything else. Her only option was to continue down the path she was on._

_She walked for a few minutes in silence before she heard something that made her stop. A cold, dark laugh bounced down the passage way. The sound sent shivers down Phoebe's spine and put her on edge. She would recognize that voice anywhere._

"_Christy?" Phoebe whispered tentatively._

"_What's the matter, Billie? Not having fun?" Christy's voice echoed from somewhere Phoebe couldn't see._

"_Billie?" Phoebe asked confused. She couldn't figure out what Christy was talking about, she was the only one in the cave. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat when an earsplitting scream rang out through the corridor. Phoebe had no doubt in her mind whose voice that was._

"_Billie! Billie, where are you?" Phoebe yelled as she looked around frantically._

"_Come find her, Phoebe." Christy's voice taunted before another scream sounded._

"_Billie!" Phoebe took off as fast as her feet could carry her down what seemed to be a never ending corridor. She felt like she had been running for hours. Her lungs were burning and her legs were becoming jelly, but the sound of Billie screaming pushed her to run faster until finally, she reached the end of the hallway and ran into a giant cave._

"_It's about time you showed up." A voice spoke up behind her._

_Phoebe whipped around and gasped at what she saw. Billie was hung up exactly how she was when Phoebe found her in a cave the first time. The only difference was, this time Billie didn't have a blindfold on and was covered in a hell of a lot more blood. Christy stood triumphantly next to Billie, twirling an athame in her hand and staring at Billie as if she were her newest masterpiece. _

"_It was getting boring with just the two of us. Isn't that right, Billie?" Christy laughed as Billie physically flinched at the words._

"_Leave her alone!" Phoebe shouted as she felt her blood begin to boil. _

_Christy took a mocking step closer to Billie and held the athame she was holding against her abdomen. "Or what?"_

_Phoebe watched on in horror as Christy slowly slid the knife across Billie's stomach causing Billie to cry out. _

"_Why are you just standing there?" Billie whimpered out as she made eye contact with Phoebe. "Why aren't you helping me? Phoebe, help me!"_

_Phoebe tried to run forward but was thrown back by an invisible forcefield. She got to her feet in time to see Christy run the athame across Billie's back. _

"_Phoebe!" Billie screamed. "Help me! Please! Do something!"_

_Phoebe threw herself at the forcefield a few more times with the same result. Billie's screams only got louder, as did Christy's gleeful giggling._

"_Aren't you gonna help her, Phoebe?" Christy taunted with a sinister smile. "I thought you loved her? I guess I was wrong."_

"_I do!" Phoebe defended._

"_Then why won't tell her!" Christy snapped, fire now burning in her eyes._

"_I don't know!" Phoebe yelled back as she felt tears._

"_That's not good enough, Phoebe!" Christy screamed before she stabbed the athame into Billie's stomach._

"_NO!" Phoebe jumped at the forcefield which pushed her back again._

"_Why won't you tell her, Phoebe? And don't you dare lie to me this time." Christy asked darkly._

"_Because I'm scared she won't feel the same way and I don't want to lose her!" Phoebe admitted as she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "Please, I answered your question, just let us go."_

"_You're worried you're going to lose her?" Christy asked as if she were in deep thought. Phoebe nodded her head weakly and looked up at Christy with desperate, pleading eyes. A slow, sadistic smile crossed Christy face. "You're going to lose her anyway…"_

_Christy quickly yanked the athame out of Billie's abdomen and plunged it into her heart._

"_BILLIE!"…_

_A/N: I'm going to leave it there for now just to be annoying, haha. Please review, I would love to know what you guys think even if it's just a 'good chapter' or 'that sucked'. :D_


	15. Where Is The Ultimate?

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. School suddenly became **incredibly **busy and I had to focus on that. On the bright side? I have holidays in a few days! But I got a little break in between my work so here I am and here's the chapter._

Underworld Cave

"_Why won't you tell her, Phoebe? And don't you dare lie to me this time." Christy asked darkly._

"_Because I'm scared she won't feel the same way and I don't want to lose her!" Phoebe admitted as she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "Please, I answered your question, just let us go."_

"_You're worried you're going to lose her?" Christy asked as if she were in deep thought. Phoebe nodded her head weakly and looked up at Christy with desperate, pleading eyes. A slow, sadistic smile crossed Christy face. "You're going to lose her anyway…"_

_Christy quickly yanked the athame out of Billie's abdomen and plunged it into her heart._

"Billie!" Phoebe shot up on the couch sweating and shaking. She took in her surroundings and breathed out a sigh of relief as she recognized her bedroom. _Billie._ Phoebe quickly snapped her head around to see Billie crouched beside the couch with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Pheebs?" Billie asked softly when Phoebe finally calmed down a bit and got her bearings back.

"Yea," Phoebe breathed out and attempted a smile as she slowly sat up. "I'm fine… and sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't care that you woke me up, Phoebe." Billie stated gently as she sat down on the couch next to Phoebe and gingerly took her hand. "What was your dream about?"

"Just a simple demon attack, nothing special." Phoebe said after a moment's hesitation and eyes glued to the floor. She knew she was acting kind of obvious but she just couldn't tell Billie what her dream was really about.

"You're lying to me." Billie stated plainly.

"How would you know?" Phoebe snapped back irritably.

"Well first of all, you won't even look at me." Billie said as she lifted Phoebe's chin up so that she was looking at her. "And secondly, you suck at lying. It's a family trait actually. So, tell me. What was your dream about? And don't you dare lie to me this time." Billie joked.

Phoebe internally winced as Billie unintentional quoted Christy. The memories and horrors of Phoebe's nightmare flooded her head and tears once again blurred her vision.

Billie was momentarily shocked when she saw Phoebe's eyes well up with tears. She immediately reached out and pulled the older witch into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Pheebs. I didn't mean to upset you." Billie automatically reached out and wrapped her arms around Phoebe as she continued to cry silently.

Phoebe knew she would have to tell Billie something, she would want to know now more than ever. Phoebe slowly and reluctantly sat up out of Billie's comforting arms and wiped her tears away. "I guess you want to know what that was about, huh?" Phoebe said glumly as she looked down at her hands trying to think of a good excuse for her rather strange behavior. She was surprised when she looked up to see Billie shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"I'm not going to make you tell me anything you don't want, Pheebs." Billie smiled warmly at Phoebe and gently put an arm around her shoulders. "I know you. And I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want to."

Phoebe looked up at Billie and smiled at the genuineness of the gesture. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief and leant on her head on Billie's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Billie managed mumbled out through a yawn.

Phoebe's eyes immediately snapped up and only now took in Billie's exhausted expression. _Of course she's exhausted! After all she's been through and now you're keeping her up? _

"You need to go back to bed, Billie." Phoebe said in a suddenly serious tone. She immediately stood up off the couch, dragging Billie with her, and over to the bed.

Billie chuckled slightly as Phoebe all but shoved her down on the bed. "Okay, Okay, I'm going." Billie was under the blankets in a matter of seconds.

"Good." Phoebe announced with a smile as she tucked the blonde girl in. "I'll see you in the morning." Phoebe turned to go back to the couch when she was once again hit with the memories of her dream. A dream she had on_ that_ couch. The smile instantly dropped off of her face and she froze on the spot. _Maybe I could ask… Would it be weird if I asked…_

Phoebe was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Billie clear her throat, rather loudly, behind her. She turned around to see that Billie had lifted up the blanket next to her, making room for Phoebe.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked tentatively.

"Of course! It is your bed after all." Billie replied with a smile.

"I know, I just don't want to… you know… annoy you." Phoebe stumbled over her words but took a step closer to the bed anyway.

"Well, you do kick a lot in your sleep. But I think I can deal with it so hurry up and get your ass over here." Billie said with a smirk.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile, and blush, as she finally crawled into the bed. Phoebe's smile grew as Billie put her head on her shoulder, as if sensing that Phoebe needed the comforting. Phoebe in return, put her arm around Billie. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Billie smile.

"Night, P." Billie mumbled, already half asleep.

"Night, Billie." Replied before she too drifted off to sleep.

Manor Kitchen

Piper walked into the kitchen and was not surprised to see Prue already there with a cup of coffee in her hand. Before she died, Prue was always the first one up and the last one down. And now that she's back, that hasn't changed.

"Hey, Piper." Prue announced through the newspaper.

Piper stopped in her tracks. Something in Prue's voice just screamed 'something's wrong'.

"What's going on?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Prue put down the newspaper and looked at Piper quickly before averting her eyes back to the paper.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Prue stated clearly.

"Uh huh." Piper scoffed disbelievingly and ripped the newspaper away from Prue.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Prue reached to grab the paper back but Piper held it just out of her reach.

"You will get it back when you tell me what's going on." Piper said stubbornly as she sat on the chair next to Prue with the newspaper now firmly trapped between her and the seat.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Piper." Prue sighed as she realized that there was no way to avoid the conversation.

"Yea, looks like it runs in the family." Piper replied sarcastically.

Prue let out a long low sigh before speaking. "I talked to Paige last night."

"And.." Piper urged.

"Well, I found out why she wouldn't open up." Prue said with a bitter laugh as she picked at her cuticles.

Piper had to admit, she was slightly shocked that Paige had opened up Prue. For as long as Paige had lived in the manor, she had mostly been a closed book. "What did she say?"

Prue paused for a moment. _Please, don't tell anyone. Especially Piper and Phoebe. I'll tell them when I'm ready. _Paige's desperate voice pleaded in her head. Prue was stuck. She wanted to respect Paige's wish but was afraid she would burst if she didn't tell _someone._ "Well, she told me last night that…"

"Hey guys." Paige announced as she walked into the kitchen and straight to where the coffee lived.

Both sisters jumped at her unexpected entrance and Prue instantly clamped her mouth shut. Luckily for Prue, Paige was too busy getting coffee to notice her behavior.

"Are Phoebe and Billie up yet?" Paige asked as she finally turned around to see both of sisters staring at her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Piper quickly cleared her throat "Nothing, sweetie. Just trying to remember if I've seen either of them today and I can't so they're probably still sleeping."

"Okay." Paige said slowly as if she didn't quite believe them. "What's going on today?"

"I was just about to start breakfast and I thought we could all discuss that when everyone else is here as well. Is Henry staying for breakfast?" Piper asked as she got up from her seat and made her way to the fridge.

"No, he had to leave early. A parolee of his skipped town so he has to go find him." Paige said as she went to sit in Piper's now unoccupied seat.

"That sucks." Prue spoke up for the first time since Paige had entered the room.

Paige just shrugged. "It's part of the job and I get it. And so does Henry. Parolees and Charges have to come first sometimes."

"Still, you've got to miss him." Prue urged on.

"Of course I miss him! But there are other people that need him as well and I'm willing to…" Paige and Prue immediately snapped around to Piper when they heard her scream. Both were shocked at the sight before them.

"Where is the Ultimate?"

_A/N: Again sorry for making you wait for so long. Please review and tell me what you thought and yell at me for taking so long because I know I deserve it. Any way, the holidays are here so I will have more time to right so I will actually update soon this time :D_

_Please Review!_


	16. What The Hell Did I Miss?

_A/N: I did also update yesterday so you might want to read that one first before you move onto this one. I should be updating a lot faster than usual now because I have the holidays and there's not much else to do :). Anyway… Next chapter._

Manor Kitchen

"I was just about to start breakfast and I thought we could all discuss that when everyone else is here as well. Is Henry staying for breakfast?" Piper asked as she got up from her seat and made her way to the fridge.

"No, he had to leave early. A parolee of his skipped town so he has to go find him." Paige said as she went to sit in Piper's now unoccupied seat.

"That sucks." Prue spoke up for the first time since Paige had entered the room.

Paige just shrugged. "It's part of the job and I get it. And so does Henry. Parolees and Charges have to come first sometimes."

"Still, you've got to miss him." Prue urged on.

"Of course I miss him! But there are other people that need him as well and I'm willing to…" Paige and Prue immediately snapped around to Piper when they heard her scream. They could only watch in horror as a demon walked straight into Piper, his body merging into hers. The demon disappeared and Piper now stood alone. The only difference was that now her eyes were blood red. Demon Piper looked over at the two sisters who were still standing like statues, too stunned to move.

"Where is the Ultimate?" Piper's voice asked in a voice about an octave lower than usual.

"What's the Ultimate?" Paige asked confused as she finally found her voice again.

"Don't play me witch!" Piper yelled as she charged at Paige.

Paige didn't have time to react before she was suddenly sent flying through the kitchen door and into the dining room. She felt her head connect, then nothing.

Prue lunged at Piper and kicked her in the chest, making her stumble back slightly but she managed to stay on her feet.

"You have to fight him, Piper." Prue said while a ducking a punch Piper sent her way. "You're stronger than him."

"Just tell me where the Ultimate is, then I'll leave. It's all I want." Piper said as she finally managed to kick Prue through the door that Paige had gone through early.

Prue landed next to Paige and quickly grabbed her wrist. _Yes! She has a pulse. She must just be unconscious. _Sheimmediately held her hands out over Paige's head and healed her. Just as Paige's eyes fluttered open,Prue heard clomping and turned her head to see Billie run down the stairs with Phoebe right on her heels. Both were still dressed in their pajamas and Prue just couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Billie asked as she helped Paige stand up and Phoebe helped Prue.

"Yea, we're good." Paige said slowly as she rubbed the back of her head gingerly. "It's Piper you gotta watch out for."

"What's wrong with Piper?" Phoebe asked worriedly. A second after the words left her lips, Piper burst in from the kitchen. A creepy, evil smile spread across her face when she saw the new arrivals.

"Found you." Was all Piper said before she ran at the group.

"I'm sorry Piper." Prue said as she waved her arm towards her sister. Piper was lifted off her feet and thrown unceremoniously against the wall with a sickening thud that made them all wince. Piper's body fell to the floor unconscious and unmoving. They all jumped back when Piper's body glowed red, not really knowing what was going to happen. A red mist rose from Piper's body and once again formed into the demon. He quickly lit an energy ball in his hand.

"Knife!" Paige yelled as the demon yanked his arm back, prepared to throw the energy ball at them.

A kitchen knife immediately appeared in Paige's hand in a swirl of blue and white orbs. She hurled the knife at the demon as he released the energy ball, straight at Phoebe.

People say that in situations like this, time slows down. For Phoebe, time seemed to speed up. She saw the demon, then the energy ball, then the floor. She didn't notice anything in between those three things. What she did notice was something heavy pressing on her back. Something that, even in her currently disoriented state, Phoebe recognized as a person. Before she even think about who it was, the body was gone. Phoebe tried to concentrate on the things going on around her but, for some weird reason, she couldn't focus on anything. She could barely even move. A thick fog hung over her mind and she just couldn't break through it. She could hear screams and shouts going on around her but they were all muffled and drowned out by an annoyingly loud ringing in her ears.

"Get… Too many…Paige… Orb Phoebe… We'll follow…_Go!_"

Phoebe tried to put a name to the voice. She knew it was familiar but just couldn't put two and two together. She tried to think harder but all that managed to do was make her splitting headache a thousand times worse.

"I got her!" A voice sounded from the beside her, making her jump (Well, as much as she could). "Don't worry… Safe."

Once again the voice was hazy to Phoebe but was a little clearer this time. _Paige?_

"Yea… Got you... Hold on."

_Did I say that out loud? _Before Phoebe could think about it more she felt a soft hand rest on her back. She felt the familiar sensation of orbing wash over her and the floor dissolve from underneath her. When she rematerialized, they were no longer at the manor. In fact, they were outside. Phoebe shivered when she felt a cool wind brush over her back and the cold metal against her stomach.

Suddenly, Phoebe felt the fog in her mind clear and things started to make sense again. The ringing in her ears got quieter and quieter until she could no longer hear it. Her headache became a dull throbbing and eventually disappeared as well. Phoebe slowly lifted her head off the cold, hard ground and was finally able to recognize where she was and who she was with. Phoebe gasped when she saw the condition her baby sister was in. Blood completely caked one side of her face and it was in her hair as well. An athame was buried in her shoulder and her breathing was labored. She was slumped back and leaning against the giant red pillar behind her. Phoebe stared at her with only one question running through her mind.

_What the hell did I miss?_

_A/N: I know it's short but I just thought I would leave it there on a bit of a cliffhanger to, you know, annoy the crap out of you. PLEASE review! I would love to know what you're thinking right….. Now!_


	17. Filling in The Gaps

_A/N: I'd just like to give a shout out to friend of mine because it's her birthday YAY! Happy birthday T.S. :)_

Top of Golden Gate Bridge

Phoebe slowly lifted her head off the cold, hard ground and was finally able to recognize where she was and who she was with. Phoebe gasped when she saw the condition her baby sister was in. Blood completely caked one side of her face and it was in her hair as well. An athame was buried in her shoulder and her breathing was labored. She was slumped back and leaning against the giant red pillar behind her. Phoebe stared at her with only one question running through her mind.

_What the hell did I miss?_

Just as Phoebe was about to ask the question out loud when a soft groan came from beside her. Just to the side of Phoebe, an unharmed Piper looked like she was just waking up.

"What the hell happened?" Piper groaned as she slowly sat up. She too gasped when her gaze fell on Paige.

Paige smiled weakly at her two older sisters. "You guys missed _a lot._"

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs making Piper and Paige jump. They all looked around expectantly but no blue and white lights came.

"Leo!" Piper tried once they realized Prue wasn't going to appear. This time, Leo materialized in front of them. He took one look at the group before rushing over to Paige. He gingerly pulled the blade out of Paige's shoulder making her wince slightly before he healed her.

"Are you two okay?" Leo asked Piper and Phoebe who both nodded in return. "Okay, I have to get back to the boys. I orbed them and Henry to magic school when I heard the fight downstairs." Paige smiled a thank you at him, glad that Henry was safe. He gave Piper a quick kiss before orbing out again. Once he was gone, Piper and Phoebe both turned to Paige.

"Paige, you need to tell us what happened." Piper said calmly.

"Well, after we killed the demon that possessed you, about a hundred more demons shimmered into the manor. You guys were both unconscious and we tried to heal you but every time we tried they would just attack us. We decided that it would be best if we just retreated. Prue told me to orb you guys out to a safe place and that she would follow with Billie but…" Paige trailed off looking around with a worried expression on her face. "Anyway, a couple of darklighters orbed in just as we were leaving…"

"What!" Piper interrupted abruptly. "You left Prue alone with darklighters? Plural? She's a whitelighter, Paige. They can kill her!"

"I know that, Piper! It wasn't that simple!" Paige defended herself. "We didn't know how badly you two were hurt and the manor wasn't safe! You were completely defenseless if anyone had tried to kill you! Besides, she's not alone. Billie's with her too."

"What!" This time Phoebe got involved. "You left Billie there too? Paige, she can't handle that many demons and Prue can't heal her!"

"Don't you think I know that? I didn't purposely leave them there so that they could die, Phoebe. I would never do that. And by the way, Billie isn't nearly as helpless as you think she is!"

"You need to orb us back there right now, Paige." Piper spoke up as she held her hand out to Paige. "They need our help or they would have orbed here by now."

Just as Piper finished her sentence, blue and white orbs swirled in front of them and formed into the two missing people in question. Prue looked exhausted but unharmed. The sisters put that down to the fact that because she was dead and a whitelighter, she had the ability to self heal unless she was unconscious or hit by a darklighter's arrow. All of them were visibly relieved to see Prue was not harmed by any darklighter arrows. The only problem was, Billie was. In fact, there was one currently sticking out of her stomach. As soon as they were fully formed, Billie collapsed to the ground. She no longer had the strength to stay on her feet.

"Piper, Phoebe. One of you has to take the arrow out. Paige and I can't touch it." Prue announced slightly out of breath.

Piper and Phoebe automatically raced over to the fallen witch while Pure and Paige took a step back.

"That doesn't make sense." Paige thought out loud. "Why would a darklighter shoot Billie? She's not even a whitelighter."

"Because, the darklighter wasn't aiming at Billie." Prue announced with a hint of guilt in her voice. "He was aiming at me. Billie pushed me out of the way but…" She trailed off looking sadly at the scene before her.

"The arrow didn't make it all the way through." Piper said as she inspected the wound. "We're going to have to pull it out the same way it went in, okay?"

Billie just nodded. She reached up and put part of her jacket sleeve into her mouth and bit down on it. Phoebe reached out and took her other hand as a sign of comfort and support. Phoebe's eyes connected with Billie's and she could see pain dancing in them. Her heart ached for Billie because she knew that it was going to get a hell of a lot worse before it got better.

"You ready?" Piper asked softly.

Billie nodded again but her eyes never left Phoebe's.

"Okay then, on 3. 1…2…3!"

Piper carefully and mercilessly pulled on the arrow. Billie's eyes slammed shut and her hand squeezed Phoebe's as if she were her only lifeline. Her scream of pain was muffled by the cloth in her mouth but all of them could hear the agony behind it.

As soon as the arrow was out Piper took a step back so Paige could get to her. Paige immediately held her hands out and started to heal Billie. Eventually, the wound disappeared and Billie let out a sigh of relief as the pain went with it.

"You really are an angel, Paige." Billie announced as Phoebe helped her stand up.

"And so are you." Prue said as she gave Billie a hug. "You saved my life." Prue released her from the hug and slapped her on the shoulder. "Now, don't ever do something that stupid again."

"That wasn't stupid!" Billie quickly defended herself.

"Yes it was, Billie. You could have been killed!" Prue argued.

"So? I was less likely to be killed by that arrow than you were. Plus if you _were_ hit by the arrow, I would have been stuck in the house with all those demons anyway! Then we both would have died. Yes I took a risk when I pushed you out of the way but it would have been way worse if I hadn't." Billie argued back.

Prue fell silent, unable to come up with an argument against what Billie had just said.

"That's what I thought." Billie said with a triumphant, smug smile.

"_Anyway_, we should get back to the demons that just destroyed the house." Paige said seriously.

"She's right. They kept saying something about 'The Ultimate', whatever that is." Prue said.

Phoebe felt Billie tense up beside her when Prue said 'The Ultimate'. She turned to look at the young witch who was currently looking at the floor. "What do you know?" Phoebe asked Billie. All eyes immediately flicked to the pair.

Billie quickly looked around to see all of them staring at her. "Did you say the demons were looking for the Ultimate?" Prue and Paige both nodded and Billie let out a long low sigh. "Then they were there looking for me."

_A/N: And Cut! End of scene. Please**review** and tell me what you thought :D. It would mean the world to me._


	18. The Prophesy

_A/N: Does anyone want Prue to have a love interest? Please review and tell me your thoughts. If your answer is yes, tell me if you have anyone in mind from the show or if you want someone new. Also, I'm changing Billie and Christy's ages only slightly so they will be a little older than in the show. Any way, here you go… :)_

Golden Gate Bridge

"_Anyway_, we should get back to the demons that just destroyed the house." Paige said seriously.

"She's right. They kept saying something about 'The Ultimate', whatever that is." Prue said.

Phoebe felt Billie tense up beside her when Prue said 'The Ultimate'. She turned to look at the young witch who was currently looking at the floor. "What do you know?" Phoebe asked Billie. All eyes immediately flicked to the pair.

Billie quickly looked around to see all of them staring at her. "Did you say the demons were looking for the Ultimate?" Prue and Paige both nodded and Billie let out a long, low sigh. "Then they were there looking for me."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said after she got over the shock of what Billie had just said.

"Well, when I was stuck 'down there' with Christy, she told me a couple of things." Billie said with her eyes glued to the floor.

"What kind of things, Billie?" Paige asked softly, knowing that her charge was already feeling guilty for hiding something and didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"You see, there's this prophesy…" Billie began.

"A prophesy!" Piper interrupted with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "What kind of prophesy are we talking about here? Ultimate Battle? End of the world? Demons walking on earth? All hell breaking loose?"

"All of the above." A voice spoke up from behind them. They all spun around to see the voice had come from Odin. Standing next to him was Sandra, both of them wore serious expressions. "Unless you win the battle, of course."

"Of course." Paige said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing here? Not that we don't always enjoy your visits."

"This is no joking matter." Odin said seriously. "This is the Ultimate Battle that you have been waiting for. It is important that you win this fight, not just for your own sakes, but for the good of everyone. Magical or otherwise."

"Fine." Prue announced and took a confident step forward. "Who do we have to kill?"

"No one." Odin said simply.

"No one?" Paige asked confused.

"No one." Odin repeated as if that answered all their questions.

"So, we're fighting a battle where we don't have to kill anyone?" Phoebe asked, still confused by the weird answers that Odin was giving them.

"Who said you were fighting the battle?" Odin asked cryptically.

"What?" Prue was now so confused she was getting angry. "If we're not supposed to be battling anyone then why the hell are you telling us all this."

"Because I wasn't talking to you." Odin snapped. "I was talking to her." Odin announced while pointing his finger straight at Billie.

"Billie?" Paige asked while turning to Billie who didn't seem too surprised by this sudden revelation.

"She is the Ultimate of good that the prophesy talks about." Sandra spoke up for the first time since she arrived. "According to the prophesy, Billie is the only one that can defeat the Ultimate of evil."

"Okay, hold on a second!" Phoebe said as she held her hands up in the air. "What is this prophesy that you're all talking about?"

"Two sisters, one born exactly 2 cycles after the other, will become the Ultimates. The eldest shall be gifted with fire while the youngest shall have the power to manipulate things with her mind. They shall be split apart as children to be brought up on either side. The youngest shall become the Ultimate of good and the eldest shall become the Ultimate of evil. Those who can persuade the sisters to stop there destiny shall be eliminated, so when they are reunited, the ones that made them shall perish…"

Phoebe saw Billie's head snap up and stare in the direction of the Elder. Shock and something else that Phoebe couldn't figure out suddenly clouded her features. _I guess Christy never told her all of it. _Phoebe thought after studying Billie's face.

"…and the battle shall commence. Both will be evenly matched, and only by an act of pure courage shall one defeat the other. One will leave this world on the day they both came into it, and the other shall live on to be the Ultimate."

Silence fell over the group as Odin finished talking and they all tried to process this new information. Phoebe shook her head slightly as if to clear all the questions in her mind. _What does this mean? Does Billie have to face Christy alone? Can we help her? What if the prophesy isn't about them? What if Billie can't defeat Christy? What if I lose her? I don't know what I'll do if she dies. I have to help her, one way or another…_

"What does it mean 'two cycles after the other'?" Prue's confused voice snapped Phoebe out of her thoughts. All four sisters looked up intently to hear the answer.

"We're not sure about that part…" Sandra began but was quickly cut off.

"I think I know." Billie spoke up and all eyes landed on her, making her squirm slightly. "Me and Christy were both born on May 31st."

"You guys aren't twins though." Odin said snidely.

"Well not in the same year, Odin." Billie replied rudely as if it should have been obvious making the sisters giggle slightly despite the seriousness of the situation. "She was born on May 31st, 1982 and I was born on May 31st, 1984. Also, I don't think Christy knew all of what you just told me. She knew that we were destined to become 'Ultimates' but not that we would battle each other. She thinks we're meant to join together and rule the world." Billie finished with a sigh and put her head in her hands, this was _way_ too much information for her to handle.

"That's good." Piper said suddenly, gaining the attention of the rest. "If she doesn't know then we can use it against her, you know, like a surprise attack or something. If we do it soon, she won't know about the rest of the prophesy and she won't know an attack is coming."

"There's only one problem with that, Piper." Billie announced as she lifted her head up from her hands.

"And what would that be?" Odin asked rudely.

"'One will leave this world on the day they both came into it'." Billie replied in a low voice, mimicking the Elder. "It's only the 5th of May and that is obviously talking about the 31st. The rest of the prophesy has been accurate so far, I can't think of a reason why that particular part would be wrong. Whatever this 'Ultimate Battle' is, it's happening on the 31st and that is a few weeks away. Right now, we have to focus on killing the Triad."

"She's right." Prue said. "The Triad are still out there and since it's quite obvious that Christy is more of a long term threat, we need to focus on something that we can deal with now."

"But…" Odin started but was ignored.

"Is there anything else you two wanted? Because if there isn't, you guys can leave now." Paige announced rather coldly.

Odin just huffed and orbed out.

"We wish you well and good luck, we're all counting on you. And remember Billie, an act of great courage can overcome even the strongest of enemies. You'll understand when the time comes, trust your instincts." Sandra said before bowing her head slightly as a sign of respect. "Blessed be." And with that, Sandra orbed out as well.

"I am so sick of this cryptic crap." Billie stated in a huff as she sat on the ground with her back leaning against the red pillar behind her.

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, that just seemed like a good place to stop because that was a lot of information haha. If you having any questions or are confused at all just tell me in a review or PM me. Don't forget to review and tell me about Prue's possible love interest or Prue not having a love interest. Or just review, either works for me :)_


	19. Parent Trap

_A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who reviews, it really does mean a lot to me. Sorry, again, for taking so long to update, School is getting a bit hectic and I have exams coming up. I also have four assignments due this week but when I started to write one of them on the computer I ended up writing this instead. As you can probably tell, I'm easily distracted :). On the bright side though, this chapter is a lot longer than most. A little differ from the storyline, because Coop wasn't there to take Phoebe back in time she helped Piper with the two kids from magic school in Generation Hex. Also, Billie's parents were still killed by demons but just a little differently than in the show, as you will see... Anyway, after that long authors note that most of you probably would have skipped, here's the chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what ya thought. :D_

_Also, as much as it pains me to say, I do not own charmed or the characters._

Golden Gate Bridge

"We wish you well and good luck, we're all counting on you. And remember Billie, an act of great courage can overcome even the strongest of enemies. You'll understand when the time comes, trust your instincts." Sandra said before bowing her head slightly as a sign of respect. "Blessed be." And with that, Sandra orbed out as well.

"I am so sick of this cryptic crap." Billie stated in a huff as she sat on the ground with her back leaning against the red pillar behind her.

"Join the club." Piper quipped sarcastically.

"I remember the good old days when everyone just said what they meant rather than dragging it out so much." Billie huffed.

Phoebe cleared her throat uncomfortably, making Piper and Prue share a knowing smile while Paige concentrated on not actually laughing out loud. Fortunately for Phoebe, Billie was to busy staring at her hands to notice their strange behavior.

"Anyway," Prue spoke up to try and draw some of the attention away from her embarrassed little sister. "We have the Triad we need to worry about right now."

"You're right," Piper spoke up this time. "Hey, you don't think the Triad was the ones that sent those demons to the manor, do you?"

"No. I think that was Christy's doing." Billie continued when they all gave her the 'explain' look. "I remembered one of the demons, he's Christy's new right hand man. His name is Beddor, or something like that anyway."

"Okay, you said that Christy doesn't know the second half of that prophesy, right?" Piper asked looking at Billie whose eyes remained on the floor.

"I don't think so." Billie said with a sigh while burying her face in her hands again.

"Then what is she planning to do then? She obviously doesn't know about the whole 'death on your birthday' thing. So what else could she be planning to do? Use you somehow?" Paige spoke up.

"I don't know." Billie replied simply.

"Is she planning on turning you evil?" Prue asked this time.

"I. Don't. Know." Billie punctuated every word, hoping that they would stop asking her questions. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't figure out what Christy was doing and it was starting to get on her last nerves. And the sisters asking her stupid questions that she didn't know the answer to was definitely not helping.

"Do you think she thinks she might be able to…" Phoebe started but was quickly interrupted by Billie.

"I don't _know_!" Billie finally snapped. "I don't know what Christy wants! I don't know what she is doing! I have absolutely no idea what she's planning so would you please just stop asking me like I somehow know the answer because guess what? I'm as clueless as you guys are! Just because I'm related to her doesn't mean I know what she's thinking. I'm not like her, okay? I'm not!"

When she finished her rant, Billie slumped back and ran her hands over her face and through her hair while taking a long, relaxing breath. She finally looked up to see all four of the sisters staring at her as if she was going to explode at any second. "I'm sorry guys. I'm a little on edge from what's happened over the last week. All those questions you just asked me, I've asked myself all the same questions but I just don't know the answers. But I do know that if I somehow do end up on her side, it's not going to be voluntarily."

"We're sorry too, Billie." Paige said through the silence that had enveloped them after Billie had stopped talking. "We didn't mean to overwhelm you, we just thought that since you were with her last week that maybe you would know something but…"

"It's okay, I get it." Billie said with a sad smile. "Anyway, all the demons are probably gone from the manor now but that doesn't mean that they won't come back."

"Billie's right." Prue chimed in. "We need to attack the Triad soon, preferably before they attack us. I suggest we go home now and make the potions we need so that we can attack in the next few days. They won't be expecting us so soon so we will have the element of surprise."

"Sounds like a plan." Paige said and stuck her hand out to everyone. Everyone grabbed on and all of them disappeared in a swirl of lights.

Manor, Night

The group returned home and were thankful to find that there were no demons lurking through the house. They had however, all spent the better part of the day cleaning up the mess that demons had left behind. The rest of the day was used to do research on the Triad and making potions. They wanted to find a way to destroy the Triad for good without using themselves as bait like last time. At ten o'clock they all called it a night and turned into there respective rooms. Paige was with Henry in her room, Piper and Prue bunked together in Piper's room because Leo was out with one of his charges and, once again, Phoebe and Billie were in Phoebe's room. After losing an argument and a game of paper scissors rock, Phoebe had fallen asleep on her bed while Billie had taken the couch.

Manor, Phoebe's Room

Billie tossed and turned on the couch as she relived possibly the worst day of her life.

_Flashback_

_Hotel Room_

"_Are you sure the sisters don't need your help?" Helen Jenkins asked for what seemed like the 50th time._

"_I told you, Mom. They can handle it without me." Billie announced with a smile. Her Mom seemed almost genuinely happy this time around. Billie put that down to the excitement of finally being able to see her daughter again after 15 years apart._

_**If I can manage to convince Christy to actually come and see them, **Billie thought bitterly. She was still a bit confused as to why her older sister kept refusing to visit her parents but it was starting to break her mother's heart and everyone knew it._

"_So," Helen spoke up excitedly. "When do we get to meet her?"_

"_She promised that she would come and see you guys tomorrow before you leave." Billie could literally see the excitement leave her Mom's eyes and her shoulders sag slightly. Billie felt a pang of sadness in her own heart as well as annoyance at her sister for making their own mother feel this way. "She's just really nervous about meeting you guys, that's all. She's worried you won't like her." _

_Helen gasped in shock and stepped back into the comforting embrace of her husband. She looked as though she had just been physically slapped across the face. "Of course we would! We both love her so much, we would do anything for her. Why would she even think that?"_

"_I don't know, mom." Billie sighed sadly. Seeing her mom so upset was becoming a bit overwhelming. It was a sight she never hoped to see again in any life time._

"_She doesn't… I mean… Does she… You know… Blame us?" Carl Jenkins finally managed to stutter out. He'd never been overly good with heart to heart talking. He regretted that now. _

_Billie turned towards her mother who looked absolutely mortified at that possibility. "Of course not!" Billie replied quickly in hopes to stop her parents from looking so lost. "She loves you guys. But like I said, she's worried that you guys won't like her _now._ She's definitely changed since she was taken." Both of her parents seemed to accept that answer and relaxed slightly. Billie let out her own sigh of relief as her parents calmed down. "That doesn't really matter anyway. Tomorrow, you can personally tell her that all of her fears are unjustified."_

_Helen smiled at that and tears of joy shone brightly in her eyes as she glanced up to look at her husband. "We're finally going to see our little baby girl again."_

_They both smiled at each other before turning to their now youngest daughter. They motioned for her to join them and she happily obliged. For a moment, Billie had felt what she had been missing out on for the past 15 years._

"_I know we weren't always there for you after Christy was kidnapped, and then after… Anyway, we weren't always the best parents. But we're going to try harder now." The words that had escaped her mother's mouth was what Billie had wanted to hear for as long as she could remember._

"_We're going to be a family again, Billie. I promise." Billie was slightly surprised to hear the tears in her dad's voice and immediately grabbed on tighter to her parents, never wanting to let them go for a long, long time._

_All three of them were sniffling now, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing down their cheeks._

"_I love you guys." Billie said as she finally pulled away and started to wipe the stray tears that had escaped._

"_We love you too, Billie." Her father announced, also trying to wipe the tears away._

"_Forever and always, sweetheart." Helen added onto the end of her husband's words. She did not even bother to try and clear the tears away from her eyes._

_Billie stood facing her parents, not remembering ever being this happy before in her life. This was literally a dream come true. _We're going to be a family, a real family. _Billie was excited just at the thought of a real family. She had started to feel like she would never catch a break in her life. So much had gone so wrong in the last 20 or so years that she really didn't think miracles could happen. But in the last year, more miracles had happened than she could have ever imagined. She had discovered magic, she had met the sisters, she had found her long lost sister and now this? _Nothing could possibly ruin this moment._ She thought to herself with a hopeful smile plastered on her face._

_Famous last words._

_She watched as the smiles slipped off both of her parents faces. Where happiness had only moments ago danced in their eyes, fear had now taken its place._

"_Billie!" They both shouted in unison, worry and horror lacing through their words._

_Billie followed their gaze to somewhere behind her. She spun around as fast as she could to see one of the Noxon demons towering over her, arm raised to strike. Before she could react she felt a hand crash into the side of her head and she went flying across the room and into a wall._

_Black spots danced in her vision as she tried to keep herself conscious. A loud ringing had become a permanent sound inside her ears, accompanied with a throbbing headache that had now taken up residence in her confused brain._

"_Billie!.." Her mom's terrified voice did little to stop the world around Billie from spinning but it did cut through her heart like a razorblade. _

_A loud thump was heard followed by her Dad's booming voice yelling "Helen! Help! Billie, help us!"_

_Billie tried to get up but all she got was a large boot to her stomach. Billie bent at the waist in an attempt to make herself as small a target as humanly possible. Unfortunately, the demons had other plans. The one next to her wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked her up to her knees facing her father. From her position she could easily see her mom lying on the floor. Lifeless eyes were all that stared back at Billie._

"_Mom?" Billie whimpered out. Tears of fear and grief replacing the happy ones that had fallen down her face only minutes before._

"_Mommy's taking a little nap right now." The demon that held her Dad with a knife against his throat taunted her. _

"_Dad?" Whimpered for the second time while looking him in the eyes. Praying that he would tell her that everything was going to be okay and that the woman that had raised her and loved her unconditionally was not lying dead on the floor in front of her. All she got though was a small shake of his head. A sob almost immediately escaped her._

"_Say hi to Mommy for me, would you?" The demon taunted before pushing the blade harder against Carl's throat._

_Billie screamed as she watched the knife cut deeply and slide across her father's neck. More blood than she had ever seen flowed from the wound and the demon let the man go. Without the demon's support, Carl dropped to the ground next to his wife. _

_Billie watched in horror as her Father choked and splattered for a little while longer before stilling. Billie watched as the light faded from his eyes. It was an odd thing to see, that spark in someone's eyes that lets you know that they're alive. It's something so subtle that you don't even notice that it's there. Until it's gone. It's almost as if all that's left after is a hollow and empty shell. And that's what the two people that were lying in front of her were now. They were no longer her Mom and Dad. They were hollow. Empty. Shells._

_The demons smiled to each other before shimmering out. Leaving a devastated girl behind to stare at what she had just lost._

_It was almost half an hour after they had left before Billie shakily stood up and stumbled out of the room with one last glance in parent's direction before she managed to stumble down the hallway and into the elevator…_

Manor, Phoebe's Room

Billie sat up with a gasp but instantly smothered it with a hand over her mouth. The last thing she wanted was for Phoebe to wake up and see the silent tears running down her face. She looked over at the clock. _10:21pm. Damn, I hardly got any sleep. I haven't for a while…_ That night had been plaguing her dreams almost every night since it happened. She quickly and quietly made her way out of the room and into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, willing herself to calm down. When she finally managed to stop the tears she ran her hands through her hair. She had to do something. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing any more while her entire world collapsed around her.

_Later…_

Phoebe jolted awake, something was wrong. She looked over at the clock. _2:13am, what the hell is going on._ Phoebe shook her head to clear the last remnants of sleep before she reached over to turn the lamp on. Almost immediately, Phoebe knew why she was on edge. The couch was empty. She scanned the bedroom, but her eyes did not spot the young blond that was in the room hours before. Phoebe got up and went downstairs as quietly as she could. Even though panic was running through almost all of her veins, Phoebe refused to wake up the rest of the house until she knew for sure that Billie was no longer in the house.

Kitchen. Empty.

Basement. Empty.

Living room. Empty.

Dining room. Empty.

Conservatory. Empty.

Bathroom. Empty.

Phoebe only had one more place to check before she could go and get everyone else's asses out of bed. The attic. It took everything Phoebe had not to sprint up the stairs towards the attic. She halted and stared at the closed door that led to the attic. She held her breath before she reached for the door handle. She gently pushed the door open, scared that she would look inside and still be unable to see Billie.

Her fears were all for nothing though when Phoebe spied Billie sitting on the couch, flipping vacantly through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe let finally let out the breath she was holding and quietly walked into the room, closing the door behind her. But as she approached Billie it became blatantly obvious that everything was not okay. Her shoulders were slumped in a way that Phoebe could only associate it with a look of complete and utter defeat. Although she was not crying, her red rimmed eyes told Phoebe that she had been doing exactly that not too long ago. She flipped through the book, her exhausted and slightly zombie-like expression never changing as she mechanically flipped from page to page. Phoebe didn't think she had ever seen Billie look so… Broken.

"Billie?" Phoebe spoke up tentatively so she didn't startle the younger witch. Billie showed no sign of even hearing Phoebe so she took a few steps forward until she was right in front of Billie.

"Billie?" She repeated a little louder this time.

Phoebe watched guiltily as Billie jumped a mile in her seat, the Book of Shadows flew off her lap and onto the ground. Billie held a hand over her heart and tried her hardest to control her erratic breathing.

"Jesus, Phoebe." Billie hissed in a hushed whisper between breaths, not wanting to wake everyone up. "You scared the shit outta me."

"I noticed." Phoebe joked back, hoping to alleviate the some of tension and hopefully make Billie smile a little. Instead, Billie just nodded, not even the slightest bit amused.

Phoebe stood awkwardly for a couple of seconds while Billie picked up the Book of Shadows and started to flip through it again.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Phoebe suddenly blurted out. "I mean, you weren't in the room so I…"

"I'm fine, Phoebe. Just go back to bed." Billie's sharp tone stopped Phoebe dead in her tracks.

She wasn't used to seeing Billie like this. Emotional and vulnerable. Phoebe knew Billie put up a strong, kick-ass exterior when she was around people. If there was anything Phoebe knew Billie hated, it was showing her weaknesses to people. That's why Phoebe was so unprepared for the situation she now found herself in. The only time she had ever seen Billie this distraught was when she told them that her parents had been murdered by demons. And at least when that happened had here sisters there as well to help comfort Billie. Now, she was alone with the woman that she loved and had no idea how to help her. Phoebe had never felt more useless than right now. She had dedicated her life to helping random strangers with everything from magical problems to just day to day life issues. Now she had a chance to help someone close to her and she was choking. All her years of knowledge and wisdom flew straight out the window as she continued to stare helplessly at Billie. Seeing her this way made Phoebe's heart break.

_Flashback_

_Manor, Living room_

_Phoebe and Piper were sitting with Paige in the living room, explaining what had happened in the short, but not uneventful, time between her leaving for her honeymoon and her returning to heal Piper. They all turned their heads when they heard the door swing open and then slam shut again. They all waited with anticipation to see who would walk around the corner. The person that revealed themselves was not a surprise, they were all used to the blonde's presence in the house. The state she was in however, managed to shock all three charmed ones, which was no small feat after 8 years of demon hunting._

_Billie approached the stunned sisters with a far away look in her eyes. "They're dead." She said barely above a whisper, disbelief thick in her voice. "Demons killed my parents." As the word 'parents' left her lips, Billie's hand shot up to cover her own mouth as if she could pull the words back in. As if she could pretend that it wasn't really happening. But finally saying it out loud had made it feel way too real. Saying it out loud had popped the blissful little bubble of delusion she had put up around herself since she had seen them, dead and bloodied on the floor of their hotel. Eyes frozen open in terror as they had no way to defend themselves from the magical intruders. That's when she lost it. Emotions flooded through her and she had absolutely no strength left to stop them. _They're gone,_ ran through her head like a mantra and she was vaguely aware of a few pairs of arms going around her as her world collapsed from under her._

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige all saw something click inside of Billie after the words escaped her mouth. They all seemed to watch in slow motion as the almost blank expression on Billie's face became a mixture of sadness, grief and pain. They knew all too well what Billie would be feeling right now and wished they could take it all away from Billie. She didn't deserve this. To finally have her dream of the perfect family reunion, something she had been dreaming of for the last 15 years, and then to have it all ripped away in front of her eyes in the cruelest way possible. _

_Paige still remembered that pain from when she watched the car her parents were in explode and couldn't help but approach the distressed girl. She gently wrapped her arms around to offer Billie some sort of comfort and heal her at the same time. _

_Phoebe felt her own tears well up as soon as her eyes had landed on the younger witch. She knew that something was seriously wrong and she couldn't help but rush to the girl's side and wrap her arms around her tight, planning on never letting go…_

Phoebe shook her head to erase the memory, wishing she could forget it all together but she knew that particular image would probably haunt her for a long time. Phoebe gathered all her courage before speaking again.

"No, Billie. You're not fine." Phoebe stated in a matter of fact tone. Billie's weary, green eyes snapped up to meet Phoebe's. "And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

_A/N: Wow that was long. Please Please Please review and tell me what you thought because I am dying to know what you're thinking right….. NOW!_


	20. The Truth is Out There

_A/N: I am so sorry for leaving it this late to update, I have just been so busy with exams that my stories just slipped outta my head. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter and to all those who waited for this, here is the long awaited confrontation between Billie and Phoebe._

_Warning: Language_

Manor Attic, 2am

Phoebe gathered all her courage before speaking again.

"No, Billie. You're not fine." Phoebe stated in a matter of fact tone. Billie's weary, green eyes snapped up to meet Phoebe's. "And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

"Seriously, Phoebe. I'm fine. Just drop it and go back to bed." Billie said before turning around and going back to flipping through the book.

Phoebe rolled her eyes before walking over and swiftly taking the book off of Billie's lap and returning it to its podium.

"Phoebe, I was reading that." Billie protested angrily as the book was snatched from her lap.

"Yeah, and now you're not." Phoebe replied before standing in front of the blond. "And you're not getting it back until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, Phoebe. I told you I'm fi…" Billie started as she walked towards the book but was interrupted by a small but firm hand on her upper arm.

"If you say you're fine one more time I might actually explode. You're obviously not _fine,_ Billie. People who are _fine _don't have red eyes from crying. People who are _fine _don't snap at their friends for no reason. And most importantly, people who are _fine_ aren't awake at 2 in the morning looking through a book for answers. So don't you dare sit there and tell me that you're _fine, _because it is more than obvious that you aren't." Phoebe tried to keep her voice low so she didn't wake up the rest of the house. Even now she could tell that Billie wasn't overly willing to spill her guts to Phoebe and she was certain that if her sisters were up here too it might just push Billie over the edge and right out the door. Something Phoebe desperately wanted to avoid. "Just let me in, Billie. I know it's hard…"

"You have no idea just how '_hard' _this is for me, Phoebe." Billie whispered in a low, angry tone before ripping her arm out of Phoebe's grasp.

Phoebe took a deep breath before she started again but she didn't really know what to say. "Billie, I didn't mean it like that, okay? Just calm down…" Phoebe seemed to watch in slow motion as Billie's eyes filled with a rage she had never seen in the younger girl before. Billie's fists clenched at her side and she started to slowly pace back and forth as she once again interrupted Phoebe before she could finish her sentence.

"Calm down? After everything that's happened lately I think I deserve to be a little upset, Phoebe." Billie replied while taking a step away. As much as she tried to keep her voice neutral, the anger and pain had somehow seeped into Billie's voice and she knew by the look on her face that Phoebe had picked up on it too.

"You're right, Billie. You have every right to be upset about what's happened. I'm not asking you to be okay with what's going on, I'm asking you to just let me in and talk about it." Phoebe said with pleading eyes while taking a step closer to Billie.

Billie's eyes flashed dangerously as she let out an empty, humorless laugh and took a daring step closer to Phoebe so that they were only inches apart. When she spoke again her voice was low and hollow. "You want to talk? Okay then, Phoebe. Let's talk. What do you wanna talk about? Do you wanna talk about how I watched my parents die? How I listened to them beg for my help before the demons murdered them? Do you wanna talk about how I watched my father choke to death on his own blood after the demon slit his throat? Or do you wanna talk about how I watched the life slowly drain out of his eyes as he took his last breath? Or how about we talk about the fact that my own sister, the one that _I_ saved from the Underworld after 15 years, was the one that sent those demons to slaughter mom and dad? Why don't we talk about how that same sister tried to kill me _twice _before she kidnapped me and spent a week torturing me in the underworld in a screwed up attempt to bring us closer? Or maybe we can talk about how I now have to kill my own sister because of some _stupid_ prophesy made up centuries ago before I was even born? C'mon, Phoebe. I thought you wanted to talk?"

Phoebe was stunned by Billie's words. Ever since that day Billie had refused to talk about her parents, especially their deaths. But now that the details were pouring out of Billie like a tap, Phoebe really wished she could shut it off. On one hand she was glad Billie was opening up to her and talking about it, which was what she had asked for after all. But on the other hand she wasn't prepared to learn about the horrific events that Billie had gone through, to see and hear the pain that Billie had felt over the past few weeks. She wanted to support Billie but she didn't think she was strong enough to handle it. Now that she knew what really happened the night that Billie's parents died, it had popped the little bubble of hope that thought that maybe Billie was knocked unconscious at the start of the attack and woke up after they had died. She knew that was still a bad option but it was better than thinking that Billie had actually watched her parents being murdered right in front of her eyes. This news alone brought tears to Phoebe's eyes. How was she supposed to handle everything else Billie was holding inside? She could see all the anger and pain sitting behind Billie's eyes, but she could tell that it wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed at everything else instead. Fate. Magic. The universe. The Elders. Even God himself. Phoebe knew that Billie wasn't just angry, she was tired too. Tired and frustrated and on the verge of giving up hope because it seems that everything around her is fighting against her. And that no matter how hard she tries she just can't seem to catch a break. After everything that happened with Cole, Phoebe knew what it was like to feel like everything is working against you. Eventually she realized that even thought it was hard sometimes, she didn't regret anything she had done because she loves the life she has. All she had to do now was convince Billie not to give up hope, that there is a light at the end of the tunnel._ All I have to do now is find a less cliché way of saying it…_

Phoebe took in a deep breath before she found the courage to talk again. "I know this all seems unfair, Billie…"

"Damn right it's unfair!" Billie snapped back before looking away from Phoebe and looking up at the roof. Billie decided to turn all her anger and aim it up at the sky. She didn't really know who she was yelling at but she knew that someone up there had it out for her and it was about time they heard what she had to say. "Why me? Why did you dump all this prophesy crap on me? What did I do that was so bad that _this _was my punishment? You killed my parents because of some prophesy that they didn't even know about! They weren't even magical! They shouldn't have been involved but you just took them anyway! You took away almost all of my family and then the one person you didn't take away from me you want me to kill myself? Is that some sort of sick, cosmic joke? Is this your fucked up idea of humor because I gotta tell you I am _not _laughing! I didn't ask for all this and I don't want it! I'm not the person in that prophesy because if I am the side of good is screwed because there is no chance in hell I'm gonna beat Christy! You picked the wrong girl because I can't handle all this, you hear me? I. Can't. Handle. This!"

Phoebe watched with tears rolling down her cheeks as Billie finally finished her rant and collapsed into a ball on the floor. The house was once again silent aside from the sound of soft sobs coming from Billie's curled up body. Phoebe briefly wondered how none of the other people in the house had heard Billie yelling and come up to see what was going on.

Phoebe quickly snapped out of those thoughts when she heard Billie hiccupping and quickly rushed to the broken girl's side. She hesitated for only a moment before pulling Billie into a bone crushing hug, holding on as if she held Billie tight enough it might just take all her pain away. Phoebe felt a wave of relief when Billie didn't pull away but instead wrapped her own arms around Phoebe and continued to cry into Phoebe's shoulder. After what seemed like hours to Phoebe, Billie's breathing finally started to return to normal and her sobs changed to sniffles as Billie finally regained control of her emotions.

Billie lifted her head up to look at Phoebe. Although she was no longer sobbing, Phoebe could still see unshed tears in Billie's eyes. "How am I supposed to do this, Phoebe? How can I kill my own sister? She's the only family I have left."

Phoebe quickly wiped away the stray tear that had slipped down her face at the sound of Billie's voice. Both devastation and defeat hung on every word that left Billie's mouth. "I don't know, sweetie. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be okay but I'm not going to lie to you, Billie. You have a tough road ahead of you. Killing Christy isn't going to be easy, physically as well as emotionally. But don't think for a second that when you _do _defeat Christy that you are alone. You may have lost your birth family but I promise that the Halliwell family is always going to be here for you with open arms, no questions asked, okay?"

Billie smiled weakly at Phoebe and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"

Phoebe let out a genuine laugh and pulled Billie close for one last hug. "Damn right you are, we're like leeches."

"Seriously, Pheebs." Billie said as she broke the embrace to look directly into Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat at the close proximity, her face only inches from Billie's. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Phoebe continued to stare at Billie as if she hadn't heard a word that the blond had said. And she hadn't. All of her focus was on trying to keep herself from leaning towards Billie. Eventually Phoebe lost the inner battle and quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Billie's.

Phoebe couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that not only had she kissed Billie but after a few seconds and the shock had worn off, Billie actually kissed back. Phoebe saw more fireworks than the fourth of July as this quickly became one of the happiest moments of her life…

Followed by the worst.

Billie suddenly pulled away and stumbled to her feet, eyes wide as she clumsily backed away from a hurt and confused Phoebe. She shook her head as a fresh round of tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Phoebe immediately stood up and tried to approach Billie. "Billie I…" Phoebe trailed off and stopped walking as Billie took a few steps away.

"I'm sorry…" Billie sobbed out as she continued to stumble backwards out of the room as if her legs weren't cooperating with her. "I… I… I can't do this. I'm sorry, Phoebe. I… I can't let you… It's not… I just… I'm so, so sorry, Phoebe"

Phoebe watched in horror as Billie finally turned and staggered out of the attic. "Billie! Wait!" The sound of the front door slamming shut was her only reply.

_A/N: Well, who saw that coming, huh? I certainly didn't. Please don't forget to review coz I love to hear what you guys think, everything from positive to constructive criticism, I really don't mind as long as ya do it! Thanks to all the people that actually read all of this, it means the world to me :D_


	21. Oj and L

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update (Again!) but to make up for it this chapter is extra long. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed you guys really make my day :D (Don't forget to do it again though ;)). Since, other than Christy's kidnapping, not that much of Billie's past was revealed I decided to make up my own version of it. So this chapter also has a lot of made up things in it about Billie's past that were not on the show, or even hinted at on the show. Enjoy…_

Manor Attic, 2am

Phoebe couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that not only had she kissed Billie but after a few seconds and the shock had worn off, Billie actually kissed back. Phoebe saw more fireworks than the fourth of July as this quickly became one of the best moments of her life…

Followed by the worst.

Billie suddenly pulled away and stumbled to her feet, eyes wide as she clumsily backed away from a hurt and confused Phoebe. She shook her head as a fresh round of tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Phoebe immediately stood up and tried to approach Billie. "Billie I…" Phoebe trailed off and stopped walking as Billie took a few steps away.

"I'm sorry…" Billie sobbed out as she continued to stumble backwards out of the room as if her legs weren't cooperating with her. "I… I… I can't do this. I'm sorry, Phoebe. I… I can't let you… It's not… I just… I'm so, so sorry, Phoebe"

Phoebe watched in horror as Billie finally turned and staggered out of the attic. "Billie! Wait!" The sound of the front door slamming shut was her only reply.

And just like that, Phoebe felt as if her world had shattered. Of all the ways she thought she would tell Billie about her feelings, accidently kissing her on the attic floor was not the big, romantic gesture she had in mind. A million thoughts raced through her head at the same time.

_She doesn't love me_

_She left_

_She doesn't love me_

_She kissed me back_

_She doesn't love me_

_She ran away from me_

_She doesn't love me_

_I scared her away_

_She doesn't love me_

_She won't come back_

_She doesn't love me…_

Tears clouded her vision as thoughts continued to race by at 100 miles per hour, only one really sticking in her conscious mind.

_She doesn't love me back_

Phoebe had no power in her to hold back the sob that ripped from her throat, quickly followed by many more as the severity of the situation sunk in. The one thing that Phoebe didn't understand was the fact that Billie had her kissed back. She had actually kissed Phoebe back. Phoebe was beyond confused by that one detail. If Billie had kissed her back, didn't that mean she felt the same way? If so, then why would she run away after?

A hand on her back made Phoebe's head snap up with a hopeful look on her face. Phoebe couldn't hide her disappointment when she saw that the figure crouching next to her wasn't the same one that left only minutes earlier, but her big sister. Looking through blurry eyes she also saw Piper and Paige standing behind Prue with equally concerned looks on their faces.

"I told her," was all Phoebe said before her frail body was wracked with sobs.

Three identical looks, a mixture of sympathy and sadness, fell over the sisters' faces as they decoded Phoebe's vague message. Prue and Piper immediately wrapped Phoebe into a hug from either side in an attempt to comfort their devastated sister.

Paige however, hung back slightly, her own thoughts preventing her from being able to help Phoebe in her obvious time of need. Something about the situation didn't add up. Just one look at Phoebe told Paige how well Billie had reacted to the news, the fact that she also wasn't in the manor any more also confirming Paige's suspicions that she had taken it quite poorly. What Paige couldn't understand was why? She could almost say without a doubt that Billie had feelings for Phoebe, so why would she run away? Paige tried sensing Billie but for some reason she couldn't. _Damn Billie and her stupid whitelighter blocking powers, _Paige thought bitterly. Paige's only solution was to orb to the bridge and ask the elders if they could sense her. She didn't want to worry her sisters, especially Phoebe, by trying to scry for Billie and alerting them to the fact that she herself couldn't sense Billie. Paige decided to try the elders first before having to tell them all that Billie had once again fallen off of her radar.

"I'll be back." Paige stated simply before orbing off.

Top of Golden Gate Bridge

Paige orbed into the cold air and unconsciously shivered, wishing she had the sense to get a jumper before orbing out so abruptly in only a singlet and long pyjama pants. She was just about to call for Sandra when she heard something rustle behind her. Paige's eyes went wide as she recognised Billie's figure hunched unceremoniously against the far wall away from where she stood, dressed in the same inappropriate manner that she was; pyjama pants and a singlet. _Just my luck, _Paige thought as she slowly approached the blonde. As Paige got closer she noticed that Billie held a bottle in her hand, its contents hidden as the bottle seemed to be wrapped up in a paper bag. Paige frowned, _she's drinking alcohol? Oh, Billie. _Paige's frown deepened as Billie took a quick swig of whatever she was drinking, seemingly unaware of the youngest charmed one's presence.

"Billie?" Paige spoke up tentatively, not wanting to scare her charge.

Despite Paige's best efforts Billie still jumped a mile in her seat and her head immediately snapped up at the sound of a person she didn't know was there.

"Paige? Jesus, you scared me half to death." Billie gasped as she held her hand over her heart and tried to control her now erratic breathing.

Now that she was looking at her Paige could see the dark bags that sat heavily under Billie's emerald eyes as a constant reminder of the sleep that had been eluding her for a few nights now. Not that Paige could blame her, a lot had happened to Billie over the past few weeks.

"I can see that." Paige replied with a sheepish grin on her face. Her grin faded however when Billie took yet another swig from the bottle she clutched firmly in her hands. "Do you really think that's helping? It's not going to make the problem go away you know." At Billie's confused face Paige pointed to the paper bag that kept the bottle's contents a secret. "Alcohol. Drowning your sorrows away isn't exactly the best solution…"

Paige was cut off when recognition flashed through Billie's eyes and she started to chuckle. "Paige calm down, I'm not 'drowning my sorrows'."

"Then what are you drinking?" Paige asked confused.

Billie just shook her head and pulled the bottle out of the paper bag to finally show Paige what was inside.

"Is that Orange Juice?" Paige asked while looking at Billie as if she had grown a second head.

"And Lemonade." Billie added with a smirk before placing it back in the paper bag and taking a small sip of her drink.

Paige raised her eyebrows at the younger witch. "So let me get this straight. After all that has happened tonight with Phoebe you decided that the best way to deal with it was to come up here and drink Lemonade mixed with Orange Juice?"

Billie's eyes quickly flickered away from Paige's as soon as Phoebe's name was mentioned, suddenly finding the rusty, red paint that coated the bridge far more interesting. "Pretty much." Billie mumbled before taking another sip of her drink.

"How did you even get up here?" Paige asked as she walked over and sitting next to Billie, a shiver running down her spine as her back pressed against the cold metal behind her.

"I just used my projection power. I love it up here. It's just so open and relaxing. It makes me feel… I don't know… Free I guess. It's a good place to just get away from it all, you know? Escape from everything, at least for a little while anyway." Billie said with a sad smile as her eyes swept over the city of San Francisco.

Paige stayed silent but nodded her head in agreement. She came up here for the same reason sometimes. She loved her sisters but there were moments when she just needed to time to herself, away from the manor, away from her life, a chance to relax and not have to worry about anything.

After a few more minutes of comfortable, mutual silence, Paige decided to speak up. "Do you wanna talk about what happened tonight? You know, with Phoebe?"

Billie looked down at her bottle and sighed before drinking a little more. "I'm sure you already heard it all from her, no point repeating it."

"Actually the only thing she said to us was 'I told her' before she started sobbing her heart out." Paige said and saw that Billie cringed before taking yet another sip of her weird drink.

"I didn't want that." Billie started, looking up at Paige with pleading, desperate eyes as it would explain everything to Paige without having to say it out loud. "I didn't want to upset Phoebe. I wasn't trying to make her cry or hurt her. I just wanted… I mean… I can't let her… If anything happens…"

"I still don't understand why you ran, Billie. It's obvious you feel the same way." Paige said gently placing a hand on the young witch's back.

"That's the problem!" Billie snapped as she shrugged Paige's hand off of her. "It's not good for us to be together, I can't let us be together."

"Are you worried that because Phoebe's a woman that…" Paige started but was quickly cut off by Billie

"No!" Billie interjected quickly with wide eyes. "God, no. I don't care about that, okay? I love her. But I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Billie," Paige said softly in what she hoped was a comforting tone. "You can't let that stop you. I always worry about Henry, just like Piper always worries about Leo. We all know the risks involved when it comes to magic and demons and if something happened to Phoebe…"

"You don't understand." Billie growled, immediately making Paige go quiet. "You and Piper don't have a massive Prophesy hanging on your back and killing everyone you love around you. This stupid thing has already taken all the people that I love in my life and I can't risk putting Phoebe in the firing line too." As Billie finished she slumped back against the wall they were leaning on and took a big breath.

Paige could see devastation, disappointment and determination swirling around behind Billie's shining, green eyes and could resist putting her arm around her charge to offer some sort of comfort. "So, what? You're gonna sit up here until the end of the month drinking lemonade and OJ out of a bottle in a paper bag? Which, by the way, has to be one of the weirdest forms of comfort I have _ever _seen."

To Paige's relief, Billie let out a small laugh and a nostalgic smile played on her lips. "You know my parents were great to start with. I remember before Christy was taken it was all smiles and rainbows. But after… They just shut down. It's like they did the minimum needed to live. They would sleep, eat, go to work but not much else. It was kind of like they decided that by age 7 Christy was the golden child and I was forever the failure. Throughout my whole life the best compliment I could get from them was 'Christy could have done that better'. They were never there for me when I was growing up and it hurt, the demons may as well have taken me too. No matter how many certificates, no matter how many trophies or perfect report cards I got, it was never quite good enough for them."

Paige stared at Billie with her jaw on the floor. She knew it was hard on parents when they lose a child but that didn't give the Jenkins' the right to emotionally destroy their other children. She couldn't help but feel angry at Helen and Carl and had to push down the urge to go home and summon their asses to give them a piece of her mind. She knew that plan was awful so she settled for her second best one. She wrapped her arm that was draped over Billie's shoulder and squeezed slightly harder than necessary to let Billie know that she was there for her.

"Anyway," Billie continued after a moment. "There was always one silver lining. I had an uncle, uncle Freddy, he was my mother's brother. He never had kids of his own, I'm not entirely sure why though 'cause he would have made a great dad. After Christy was gone he became more of a father to me than my real dad ever was. He was always there for me when my parents weren't, everything from soccer games to prize givings. He used to visit every so often before Christy was taken but I didn't really see him that much before she was kidnapped. After she was gone he made it a habit to visit 2 or 3 times a month to check on me because he knew mom and dad were verging on child neglect when it came to taking care of me. I think the real turning point came when I was about 6 or 7 and I was climbing a tree in our backyard. To cut a long story short the branch I was standing on broke and I fell. I was lying on the ground with a broken arm and a concussion and I just cried and screamed for help. My mom and dad were inside the house at the time and were so wrapped up in a 'lead' they had into Christy's disappearance that they just kind of pretended I wasn't there. I was outside for about an hour or two before my uncle Freddy found me lying there and took me to the hospital. He was so angry at them for leaving me out there screaming that he threatened to take me away from them. They managed to convince him that they would change and he let me stay with them. The only problem was that they didn't change, they just kept treating me as if it didn't happen. After that I saw uncle Freddy a lot more, at least 3 times a week. Every time I saw him, no matter when or where it was, he would always bring the same thing, orange juice and lemonade in a brown paper bag. We would mix them together in the bottles and just drink from them, I would get the orange juice bottle and he would get the lemonade bottle. It was the only thing that just me and him did together and no one else. If I had ever had a bad day or my parents weren't there for me the only thing that would calm me down was drinking orange juice and lemonade. I know it sounds stupid but ever since then, if I was ever stressed or just needed to calm down I would get some OJ and L in a paper bag and it would feel like everything would be okay. It was pretty much the only thing that would calm me down and comfort me, you know?" Billie paused to smile down at the bottle in her hands as memories forced their way to the surface.

Paige nodded wordlessly, her world whirling slightly as she took all the information in. Paige was more than a little surprised that Billie was so willingly and openly sharing all this information with her considering Billie wasn't really one for opening up. Although Billie was trying to hide it she could clearly see the emotions she had cleverly tried to keep hidden in her eyes. The sadness and rejection she felt from being dismissed by her parents. The joy and happiness she felt when she talked about her uncle Freddy. But there was something else there in her dark eyes when she talked about her uncle Freddy. Despair? Longing? Sorrow? Paige couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had a feeling she knew where this was going. If her uncle Freddy had been such an important figure in Billie's life then why was Paige only finding out about him now? Why hadn't she met him? The only one explanation was one Paige hoped was wrong. Billie had suffered enough loss in her small amount of time in this world that just adding this on top of it all just seemed cruel. Surely the universe would be forgiving enough to leave Billie the one person she relied on most in the world. Surely they didn't take him away from her too, did they? Paige was more than afraid to ask the question as she dreaded the answer she almost knew for certain she would receive from her young charge.

_He's dead…_

"What happened to him?" Paige asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Billie looked up at Paige, a sad, watery, heartbroken smile glued to her face. "It was my 15th birthday and I hadn't seen uncle Freddy all week. As you know, me and Christy share the same birthday so in the house it was never my birthday, it was Christy's. Only Christy's. Every year on my birthday for the past 9 or so years uncle Freddy had come and taken me out for my birthday and we would get away from the house where my parents just seemed to always be drowning in sorrow, it was always like being suffocated if you stayed in that house too long. Every year they would get Christy a birthday present, wrap it up and place it on the end of her bed as if one day she would magically run home and open it. They never did anything for me though, no presents, no parties, the only thing I had to look forward to was uncle Freddy's visit. But when 6 o'clock at night rolled around and he hadn't shown up I started to get worried that maybe he had forgotten me. That he'd left me here with them because he didn't want to be around me anymore. I finally got up the courage to ask my parents if they knew what was going on and my dad said and I quote 'He's in the hospital, he has cancer'." Billie almost laughed at the completely shocked and disgusted look on Paige's face. Almost. "Yeah, not exactly the best way to tell your daughter that the person they loved most in the world was dying but looking back on it now I doubt he even thought about it before he said it. It's like I said before, after Christy was kidnapped both of my parents shut down. No more emotions, no more feelings and certainly no more caring what other people felt, even if that other person was your own daughter. Stage 4 non-small-cell lung carcinoma. By the time they diagnosed what made him sick the tumour was already inoperable. Every day after school and on weekends I would just go sit with him in the hospital and we'd just talk about anything that wasn't cancer or hospital related. When the doctors told me that he wasn't responding well to the treatments and the therapies I think I cried myself to sleep every night for a week. It went on for months. It hurt to see him in so much pain, to see him get weaker and get thinner until eventually he just looked like he was the walking dead. It's a picture I don't think I'll ever be able to get out of my head. You know one thing I always hear people say when someone they love dies is 'I never got to say goodbye' or 'I wish we had time to say goodbye'. You know having time to say goodbye to someone isn't all that's cracked up to be. It's like every day that I left that hospital room I wasn't sure if when I came back tomorrow that he would be there. But I didn't want to say goodbye to him too early because I didn't want him to think I was giving up on him. It felt like I was just waiting for there to be this massive, clear sign over his head saying 'this is the last time you'll ever see him so make it count'. One day I caught the same bus I did every day to get to the hospital after school and I did the same thing I had done every day after school for the past 7 months. I used the same elevator, I got off at the same floor, I saw the same nurses, they gave me the same sickening, sympathetic smiles and I walked through the same doors but this time his bed was empty. He was gone, just like that. No body, no mess. Just clean sheets and a clean hospital bed as if he wasn't even there to start with. My mom hadn't bothered to tell me that he had passed away. I ran over the last ever conversation I had with him the night before. It wasn't some epic declaration of love and how we were going to miss each other and how he would always be watching over me. Instead the last thing I ever said to him was…

"_I gotta go uncle Freddy my dad's downstairs." A young 15 year old Billie announced as she stood up from her usual and always uncomfortable plastic chair._

"_Sure thing, Kiddo." Freddy wheezed with a content smile on his face. "You make sure you kick those other girls' asses tomorrow at the game. Play extra hard, just for me will ya, Sport?"_

"_Always do!" Billie announced with a smile on her face as she leaned over to kiss her uncle's forehead. _

"_You're the best. Love ya, Kiddo. From now until forever." Freddy said softly, his smile never faltering for a second._

"_Love ya too, uncle Freddy." Billie said before walking to the door. Just before she left she turned around to give her uncle a sly smile. "And would you please stop hitting on all the nurses, they're starting to give me weird looks when I come here."_

"_Hey, I don't make any promises, Kiddo. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Freddy replied with a smirk while raising his hands in a surrender gesture._

"_Whatever you say, Uncle Freddy. Whatever you say." Billie replied before laughing as she exited the room…_

…And then he was gone the next day." As Billie finished her story she quickly chugged down the rest of her drink and quickly swiped at the tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

Paige on the other hand didn't even try to wipe away her own tears as she continued to listen to Billie's heart breaking story. To know what Billie had to go through as a child was like a knife to the heart for Paige. _It was bad enough to know her sister was taken from her. Now it sounds like not only did she lose her sister that day, she lost almost all of her family as well. _Paige shook her head, trying to clear the sad thoughts that threatened to make her break down. She knew she couldn't, not in front of Billie anyway. _She has enough to deal with without me crying all over her. She doesn't want my pity anyway, I know I wouldn't if the roles were reversed. That's not why she told me that story, but I think I have an idea why she did…_

Paige took a deep breath and cleared her throat before she trusted herself enough to speak again. "We're not going to leave you, Billie. Not me, not the rest of the family and _certainly _not Phoebe."

"You can't make that promise, Paige. I mean one stray fireball, one well timed attack and we're goners. Being witches dramatically shortens our lifespan, don't ya think? Hell, it might not even be magic related! You could be hit by a car, fall down the stairs, slip in the shower." Billie's voice cracked and she forced to stop before she completely lost it.

"But you can't let that stop you, Billie." Paige quickly interrupted before Billie could talk again. "If you let the fear of losing someone control your life like this you're never going to be happy. I know that it sounds cliché and I really don't want to say it but, 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'. You're right, any of us could die any day. Today, tomorrow, maybe in 50 years from now and you're right that I can't promise you we're not going anywhere soon. But I _can_ promise you that we will always be there for you. Always. Now I need you to make me a promise." Paige reached out and gently lifted Billie's head so she was looking directly into her eyes. Paige resolved faltered for a second as she looked into Billie's haunted, hollow eyes. The same eyes that once held so much light and life in them now only showed one thing, defeat. Paige continued when Billie gave her a slight nod, showing that she was listening. "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will _never_ give up hope."

"I…I… I promise, Paige." Billie stuttered out after a moment of silence. A small smile tugged at her lips as the words escaped her mouth.

Paige's smile however seemed to touch her ears and she immediately pulled her charge and friend into a bone crunching hug, overwhelmed by the relief came from Billie's words. Paige quickly pulled back after a minute or so as another thought popped into her head.

"Phoebe?" was all Paige had to say, leaving the rest an unspoken question.

Billie's cheeks turned red and a sheepish smile made its way onto her face as she avoided Paige's eyes. "Well, like you said, I can't hide forever."

Paige bit back a squeal of excitement and slipped her hand into Billie's. "Then are you ready to go back and sort all this out?"

Billie nodded hesitantly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Billie had barely finished speaking before the two of them disappeared in swirling lights.

Manor, Living Room

"Well that was awful." Prue announced as she flopped onto the couch in the most ungracious manner possible.

"I know how you feel. Poor Phoebe." Piper replied as she followed Prue's lead, slumping down next to her older sister. "I can't believe Billie would just up and leave like that."

"Really?" Prue asked Piper with her eyebrows raised. "To be honest, I would have been surprised if she had stayed."

This time Piper's eyebrows shot up as she gave Prue a look of disbelief. "Why? Phoebe loves Billie and I'm 99.9 per cent sure that Billie loves Phoebe back so I can't figure out why she would just bolt like that."

"I can kinda relate what Billie's going through right now." Prue continued as Piper's face showed that she wanted to know more. "After Andy died I felt like it was my fault. I know now that it's not, but at the time I thought I had dragged him into this new, dangerous world and that if I hadn't then maybe he wouldn't have died. I thought that I shouldn't get close to anyone, that way people would be safe, away from me and magic. That way no one else would be killed because of me. That's what I think Billie's feeling at the moment. Her parents just died and now she has to kill her only living family member because of some prophesy. Maybe she thinks that if she isn't with Phoebe there is less chance of Phoebe getting hurt or killed."

Piper nodded her head slowly as she took in Prue's words and thought them over. "You're right. I mean, Billie doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to this sort of stuff. How do we get her to realise that it wasn't her fault?"

Prue sighed loudly. "We can't. It's something she needs to do herself, just like I did. I just hope she isn't as stubborn as I am or we'll be waiting for weeks."

Piper smiled up at Prue before gently resting her head on her shoulder. "Where do you think Paige went?"

"I don't know." Prue said with a frown. "Maybe she went to…"

Halfway through Prue's sentence Billie and Paige's shivering forms orbed in right in front of the two oldest charmed ones. An uncomfortable silence settled over the group as no one really knew what they were supposed to say.

"Well," Billie finally decided to speak up. "And here I thought that this was going to be awkward."

The other three laughed as Billie's attempt to lighten the mood worked and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Phoebe?" Billie asked nervously, her eyes sweeping the living room before settling back on Piper and Prue.

"Upstairs in her room. She hasn't gone back to sleep yet." Prue said answering Billie's unspoken question.

"Thanks. I guess I'll just go…" Billie trailed off and nervously headed towards the stares, ignoring the three sets of eyes staring at her back.

And then she was there. Standing outside Phoebe's door. Hand shaking slightly as it reached out and froze just above the door handle.

_You can do this, Billie. You love her, you can't just let this go like it's nothing. You have to at least try. You can't hide from her. You love her. You love her…_

Before she lost her nerve she quickly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Phoebe was lying on her side on the bed facing away from the door.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she heard her door squeak open and someone step inside. _What part of 'leave me alone' did they _not _understand?_

"I already told you guys I don't wanna talk about it." Phoebe said over her shoulder, not even trying to disguise the anger in her voice. When she heard the door shut and footsteps approach the bed Phoebe had to repress the growl of frustration that threaten to escape from her throat.

"Guess who?" The timid, terrified voice spoke up from behind her making Phoebe freeze and her eyes widen.

_Billie…_

_A/N: Wow that really was a long chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought it's always great to hear other people's opinions on what I write, it helps me get better. Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or errors I've made, as I said before it only helps me become better. Also, if you or anyone in your family have or has had cancer you have my deepest sympathies and best wishes. _


	22. Can't Catch a Break

_A/N: It's been a while but being busy and having writers block is a surprisingly bad combination for an author. Thank you to all those who took their time to review and to those who actually made it this far in the story, kudos to you guys. _

Manor, Phoebe/Billie's room, 2:30am

_You can do this, Billie. You love her, you can't just let this go like it's nothing. You have to at least try. You can't hide from her. You love her. You love her…_

Before she lost her nerve she quickly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Phoebe was lying on her side on the bed facing away from the door.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she heard her door squeak open and someone step inside. _What part of 'leave me alone' did they _not _understand?_

"I already told you guys I don't wanna talk about it." Phoebe said over her shoulder, not even trying to disguise the anger in her voice. When she heard the door shut and footsteps approach the bed Phoebe had to repress the growl of frustration that threaten to escape from her throat.

"Guess who?" The timid, terrified voice spoke up from behind her making Phoebe freeze and her eyes widen.

_Billie…_

Phoebe refused to turn around and look at Billie. Partly because she was frozen in shock, but mostly because she was too afraid of what Billie might say when she did.

"Phoebe?" Billie asked tentatively when she saw Phoebe stiffen on the bed and stay facing away from her. _Oh God, I hope I didn't blow it when I ran. Jesus, this is all my fault…_

Phoebe heard Billie slowly approach the bed and stand still for a few moments. She held her breath when she felt the mattress dip behind her and knew that Billie was sitting on the bed. Phoebe stayed in her position for a few minutes waiting for Billie to do something. But when she didn't, Phoebe cautiously turned around, quickly swiping at her eyes to remove the tears she knew where there before looking up at the younger witch. Billie had sat right on the edge of the bed with her shoulders slumped and her head in her hands, facing away from Phoebe.

Phoebe continued to stare at Billie's back but it didn't take long for her to realise that Billie wasn't going to turn around without some kind of push. _May as well get this over with, _Phoebe decided before reaching her hand out and softly placing it on Billie's shoulder. Billie jumped slightly and stiffened before, much to Phoebe's surprise and relief, relaxing and slightly leaning into the touch.

"I'm sorry." Billie said simply before placing her hand on top of Phoebe's.

Even though Billie couldn't see it, Phoebe's confusion at the simple statement was clearly written on her face. Phoebe shifted her position on the bed so that she was sitting cross legged, still staring intently at Billie's back. _What the hell is _Billie_ apologizing for? She didn't do anything. _

Before Phoebe could voice her opinions out loud though Billie suddenly shifted so that she was mirroring Phoebe's position on the bed.

One look at Billie's face told Phoebe that she had been crying. _You're the reason for that, how could you have been so stupid? _Phoebe scolded herself internally.

Billie took a steadying breath, which did nothing to calm her nerves, before she finally got her ability to speak back. "I really am sorry, Pheebs. I didn't mean to just bolt like that. It's just… Well, you see…" Billie let out a frustrated sigh before she hopped off the bed and immediately started pacing. "Sorry, I'm not very good at this… You know, sharing my feelings, emotional stuff. I've spent my whole life hiding my feelings from people, Phoebe. That way I never got hurt. I was so sick of getting hurt by people all the time. I haven't had a family in a long time and then the you guys show up… Suddenly people care where I am, what I'm doing, if I'm safe or not. For six years no one gave a damn about me and then like magic, no pun intended, I have a family again. And then if that's not bad enough you come along…" Billie trailed off and seemed to deflate as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Is that what I am to you?" Phoebe asked, anger seeping into her tone. "A burden that just '_came along_'?"

Billie's head snapped up at Phoebe's aggressive tone and saw hurt and a tinge of anger swimming in her eyes. At that moment Billie realised what she had just said and her eyes flew open while her jaw dropped.

"What, _No!_ Pheebs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Billie rushed to clarify and took it as a good sign when Phoebe's eyes softened slightly. "I just mean that out of nowhere I have this awesome new family and I really didn't want to do anything to mess it up. I don't know when but I suddenly started to realise that my feelings for you were a bit deeper than what they should have been…" Billie trailed off, looking to the ground trying to hide the fact that she was now blushing.

Phoebe nodded her head in understanding before she reached out and lifted Billie's chin so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"The same reason you never told me." Billie said in a breathless whisper. This time it was Phoebe who looked away blushing. "I was so scared, Phoebe. With everything that's happened to me, that's still happening to me because of this stupid prophesy, I thought it would be better and safer for you if we didn't start… Well…_This_."

"Billie, as a Charmed One, I will always be in danger. You can't worry about what may or may not happen in the future. Yes us…Um…Uh…_Dating_…Might be a risk, but we can't let our fear stop us if it's what we both want."

"Yeah, I know that now." Billie stated simply. She laughed at Phoebe's confused and slightly shocked expression, she obviously expected Billie to fight her. Eventually and with a laugh, Billie decided to answer Phoebe's unspoken question. "Let's just say that one of your sisters gave me a good kick and told me in no uncertain terms what an idiot I was being, not that I disagree with her. She showed me that I can't hide forever and that I shouldn't even try too. It will only hurt more in the long run if I do…"

"Prue?" Phoebe asked curiously, wondering which one of her sisters she had to give a massive bear hug to tomorrow.

"No, Paige." Billie replied with a smirk.

Phoebe returned it with a knowing smile. "Ah, yes. Missy Paige could out-stubborn a mule if she had the right motivation."

"I know, she really dug her heels in on this one." Billie said softly and took a step closer to Phoebe so that their faces were only centimetres apart. "But I'm really glad that she did."

Phoebe felt her breath hitch at the sudden lack of space between her and Billie. She felt her heart speed up to the point that it was hammering wildly against her ribcage. Billie's soft hand came up to gently caress Phoebe's cheek and she immediately leant into the touch, her eyes closing of their own accord. When she finally managed to pry her eyes open again, Billie was even closer than before. Phoebe saw Billie's eyes flicker from her eyes to her mouth and then back up again. Phoebe involuntarily shivered in anticipation as her own eyes drifted down to Billie's soft, sensual lips. When her eyes reconnected with Billie's she could see that her eyes had darkened, going from a soft, light green to a colour that resembled a dark forest. When Phoebe felt Billie's forehead lightly press against her own, her mind unintentionally flicked back to the last time they had found themselves in this position.

"Promise me…" Phoebe whispered softly, her voice cracking slightly. "Promise me that if we do this. You won't run. I won't watch you leave again. I _can't _watch you leave again."

Billie smiled warmly and Phoebe noticed that for the first time in a long time, it reached her eyes. "Never." Billie whispered quietly. "I promise. I won't leave again. I _can't _leave again. I…I… Iloveyou."

Billie's cheeky but sincere as well as slightly rushed admission made Phoebe's face light up as a warmth she had never felt before rolled through her entire body.

"Really?" Phoebe managed to whimper out as a lump formed in her throat and tears of joy flooded her eyes.

"I think so." Billie giggled slightly in a very un-Billie like manner though she too had tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love you too." Phoebe said without a hint of hesitation in her voice. She knew without a doubt that she was head over heels in love with Billie and Phoebe made a promise to herself right there and then that she wasn't going to try and hide her feelings from the blond witch any more. No more lies, no more longing looks when Billie's back was turned, no more pretending that her feelings weren't returned. Because now she knew for certain that her feeling were _definitely _returned.

_She loves me! _A voice rang out in Phoebe's head._ Billie actually loves me back! The girl you have been dreaming of, obsessing over, actually returns my feelings! This is so amazing I can't wait to ta…_

Phoebe was snapped out of her musings when she felt Billie's lips gracefully and delicately press against her own. Phoebe felt a wave of electricity sweep through her body that made her moan quietly and wrap her arms around Billie's neck to try and deepen the kiss.

As she did she felt a different feeling sweep through her body. One she had gotten used to in the past 8 years. The feeling of a premonition. Before she could pull away the feeling overwhelmed her and she was pulled into the vision.

"_Billie!"_

_Phoebe ran quickly to the massive scorch mark that was now the only evidence left of the battle that had just occurred. Phoebe stopped right at the edge and fell to her knees on the floor of the jagged cave. By now tears had left uneven track marks down her dirty face but she knew it was beyond pointless to try and wipe the disobedient tears away, more would just replace them in seconds._

"_No! Billie! Come back!" Phoebe half yelled, half sobbed. Her heart was beating so fast and so painfully against her chest that she was sure that it would explode out of her chest at any second. "You told me you would never leave me! You _promised_ me that you wouldn't leave again, Billie! How could you? What do expect me to do without you? I can't do this! I'm sorry, Billie! I can't…"_

_Phoebe's painful screams turned into heart wrenching sobs as she could no longer speak through her tears. Instead she curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she just continued to sob and cry._

_Prue, Piper and Paige just watched on in horror as they watched Phoebe breakdown, all knowing that not only did they just lose Billie, but they might have just lost their sister as well…_

Phoebe gasped and stumbled back, the back of her knees hitting the bed making her fall onto it into a sitting up position. She could still see the images in her vision haunting her, tauntingly dancing in front of her eyes, mocking her in the worst way she could imagine.

_She's going to die… Billie's going to die…_

_Billie!_

Phoebe's eyes snapped up, expecting to meet Billie's confused and concerned emerald eyes, but she was met with nothing but empty space. Hearing a gasp from below her Phoebe quickly looked down and was quite surprised to find that Billie was currently sitting on the floor with her back against the dresser. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and one of her hands were covering her open mouth. Surprise, confusion and shock were all fighting for dominance in Billie's eyes and Phoebe could tell that she was trying to make sense of the odd situation that the two now found themselves in. After looking a little deeper she saw something else hiding in Billie's eyes and Phoebe gasped suddenly as she finally realised what had happened.

"Did you just see…" Phoebe trailed off, not able to finish the awful thought. _It was bad enough that I had to see it…_

Billie's expression didn't change but she slowly nodded her head up and down, confirming Phoebe's suspicions. Eventually Billie managed to pull her hand away from her mouth and she took in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to die…?"

_A/N: And another one's gone, and another one's gone. Another one bites the dust! Well I finally did it. Sorry, i know it's been quite soppy and fluffy over the last couple of chapters but I'm going to start picking up the action soon I swear. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to come read this it really does mean a lot to me. If I could only ask for another spare minute of your life and ask you to please review! Did you love it? Hate it? Average? Undecided? Either way I would love to know and you're the only ones who can truly tell me your thoughts, remember I can't fix what I don't know ain't broke :). Till next time…_


	23. Talks and Time to Go

_A/N: I'm supposed being doing homework right now, so here is another chapter! Yes, I know. Late again. But if you think about it, if every one of the chapters before were this late, doesn't it technically make this one on time? Think about it…_

Manor 3am Phoebe's Bedroom

"_Billie!"_

_Phoebe ran quickly to the massive scorch mark that was now the only evidence left of the battle that had just occurred. Phoebe stopped right at the edge and fell to her knees on the floor of the jagged cave. By now tears had left uneven track marks down her dirty face but she knew it was beyond pointless to try and wipe the disobedient tears away, more would just replace them in seconds._

"_No! Billie! Come back!" Phoebe half yelled, half sobbed. Her heart was beating so fast and so painfully against her chest that she was sure that it would explode out of her chest at any second. "You told me you would never leave me! You _promised_ me that you wouldn't leave again, Billie! How could you? What do expect me to do without you? I can't do this! I'm sorry, Billie! I can't…"_

_Phoebe's painful screams turned into heart wrenching sobs as she could no longer speak through her tears. Instead she curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she just continued to sob and cry._

_Prue, Piper and Paige just watched on in horror as they watched Phoebe breakdown, all knowing that not only did they just lose Billie, but they might have just lost their sister as well…_

…

"Did you just see…" Phoebe trailed off, not able to finish the awful thought. _It was bad enough that I had to see it…_

Billie's expression didn't change but she slowly nodded her head up and down, confirming Phoebe's suspicions. Eventually Billie managed to pull her hand away from her mouth and she took in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to die…?"

"No!" Phoebe cut in immediately. "We got that premonition for a reason, the same reason I get most of my premonitions. To stop them."

Billie nodded and slowly stood up from her spot on the ground. "Of course, but… How did that even happen? Last time I checked I can't see into the future."

"Well, I think the premonition was meant for me but because we were…" Phoebe trailed off looking down at her feet as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Um… _Connected…_ When I received the premonition… I guess you just kinda got pulled into it."

Billie's blush matched Phoebe's as she let out a small laugh at Phoebe's awkward wording. She looked over at the clock and almost gasped when she saw the time.

Phoebe turned around to see what Billie was looking at and when her eyes landed on the clock she felt all of her anxiety and stress that had built up over the night fade away and exhaustion overtake her and she suddenly found that she had to make a conscious effort to keep her knees from buckling out from underneath her. She covered her face with her hands as she simultaneously rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. Phoebe almost jumped when she felt a pair of timid arms wrap their way around her waist and direct her towards her bed and gently lay her down. Phoebe looked up to see Billie's face only inches away from her own.

"We talk about it tomorrow…Er… Well, I guess it'll just be later on today. But we'll talk later when you don't look ready to collapse, okay?" Billie whispered softly before quickly leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Phoebe's forehead.

Phoebe watched as Billie straightened up and went over to turn the light off. As the room descended into darkness, Phoebe could see Billie's silhouette make its way over to the couch.

"Wait," Phoebe called softly and watched as Billie's shadow halted suddenly and turned to face the direction of the bed. Phoebe lifted the blanket beside her and patted the bed, indicating for Billie to join her. Phoebe panicked slightly when Billie didn't move for a couple of seconds but relaxed again when she heard Billie chuckle and move towards the bed. Phoebe held her breath as Billie silently slipped between the sheets and shuffled over to the now nervous Phoebe.

Phoebe felt one of Billie's arms snake around her waist again and a head of blonde hair lean against her shoulder, effectively turning Phoebe into a giant teddy bear. Phoebe immediately shifted so that the arm closest to the younger witch was wrapped securely around her. Phoebe was glad that Billie couldn't see her in the cover of the darkness because no matter how hard she tried, Phoebe just couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of her face.

"This is becoming a regular thing." Billie mumbled against Phoebe shoulder.

Phoebe could tell from Billie's voice that the blonde was already half asleep which caused a small chuckle to burst from Phoebe's lips. "Well, you wouldn't mind if it _did_ turn into a regular thing, would you?"

Phoebe shivered slightly and tingles ran down her spine when Billie's contented sigh caressed her neck. "Not at all."

Phoebe's goofy smile returned once again in response to Billie's words and stayed in place all night.

Manor, Kitchen 11am

Piper walked into the kitchen, already showered and ready for the day, and smiled when she saw two of her sisters sitting in their pyjamas drinking coffee.

"Morning." Paige and Prue said together when they finally saw Piper make her way into the kitchen.

"This has got to be a first." Paige announced and sat up straighter in her chair. "I don't think I have ever woken up before you, I even had to make my own breakfast!" Paige finished with a dramatic sigh while wiping away invisible tears.

"Oh hush you, we all know you didn't make your own breakfast this morning. I'd know if you did because the house wouldn't still be in one piece." Piper said with a knowing look.

"I resent that, you know." Paige huffed and her older sisters just laughed at her.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Prue." Piper announced with a smirk. "You're just as bad, if not _worse_, than Missy Paige over here."

"I think you're exaggerating a little there, Piper." Prue said as the roles reversed and her little sisters laughed at her.

"Oh come on, Prue! I've seen you burn cereal." Piper said with a laugh

"That one time! Are you ever gonna let that go?" Prue whined.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Paige said before erupting into another round of laughter.

"Oh shut up would you." Prue huffed while burying her face in her coffee mug to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine, are either of you hungry? Piper asked, already knowing the answer. As predicted both Paige's and Prue's hands shot up in the air. Piper just rolled her eyes in response. "Anyway, I woke up late because we all had a pretty late and eventful night last night."

"But we went to bed the same time you did and we got up nearly an hour ago." Prue chimed in.

"Yes but when I got upstairs Leo was home for the first night in ages so we stayed up a little later to…" Piper continued until Paige abruptly interrupted.

"Oh god! Piper!" Paige yelled while quickly covering her ears. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Talking, Paige!" Piper said while laughing softly at her baby sister's antics. "We stayed up later _talking._ Geeze, get your mind out of the gutter there, Missy."

Paige just smiled sheepishly before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Besides, Paige," Prue spoke up with a smirk. "How did you think your two beautiful, baby nephews were made?"

"That's it!" Paige announced before quickly getting up and leaving the kitchen. "I'm leaving. Between the two of you it's just getting scary in here."

Piper and Prue laughed as they watched Paige's retreating back walk around the corner and out of sight.

"That one is just crazy." Prue commented before turning back to reading the paper.

"Yeah, I agree. She takes after you, you know." Piper said as she turned back to making scrambled eggs.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Prue said softly.

Piper quickly plated the eggs before sitting next to Prue, a plate in front of both of them. Piper noticed that with the last sentence Prue's voice had taken a sad, nostalgic tone.

"What is?" Piper asked.

"That Paige is more like me than she is like you or Phoebe and I didn't even meet her until about two of three weeks ago." Prue said as she put the paper down with a sad smile that Piper returned.

"Yeah, I know. It used to terrify me." Piper smiled when Prue looked at her with curious eyes. "Sometimes she would stand with her arms crossed with a stubborn look on her face and sometimes she just said things in a certain tone. It happened every once and a while and when it did… I swear it was like I was looking at you again. The same stance, the same face, the same look in her eyes and for just a moment I would think it was you standing there staring back at me. I think that's why I pushed her away so much, why I rejected her for a long time. I was trying to get over you dying, trying to come to grips with the fact that I would never see you again. And there she was, everything I was trying to forget. Strongly independent, annoyingly stubborn, fiercely protective, incredibly brave and extremely loyal. Sometime it just hurt too much to be around her. But I think seeing her lying on that couch after being hit with the darklighter's arrow… That snapped me out of it pretty quickly. I realised that she wasn't you and I realised just how much she meant to me. And that's when I finally started to see her as Paige. Not Prue's replacement, but just… Paige. I just wish I had that little epiphany a bit sooner, it might have saved us all a little pain…" Piper trailed off looking down at her coffee cup.

The pair sat in mutually comfortable silence while they ate, both thinking too intensely to bother trying to start a conversation. Piper finally stood up, that sound of her chair scraping against the floor effectively broke the silence.

Prue looked up at Piper and smirked a little. "How do you think it went between Phoebe and Billie last night?"

"Well they're still up in Phoebe's room right now so I'll take that as a good sign." Piper replied as she started the dishes.

"Hey, do you think they ended up…" Prue started.

"Be careful with how you finish that sentence, Halliwell." Billie spoke up as she entered the kitchen and smirked triumphantly at Prue's deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"Talking…?" Prue finished lamely as an embarrassed smile settled on her face.

"Yeah… Nice save there, Prue." Billie said with a laugh as she pulled some yoghurt out of the fridge and sat down with it.

"So… Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked, attempting to bring the focus off of her awkward looking older sister.

"Well I woke up a while ago but she was still sleeping, so I decided to have a shower and get dressed before coming down here and getting some breakfast. I would've waited for her but you guys know Phoebe…" Billie trailed off with a smile, knowing that she didn't really need to finish the sentence.

Piper and Prue both laughed as they remembered all the inventive ways they used to use to get Phoebe out of bed and ready for school on time.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked as she re-entered the kitchen. "You're not still talking about Piper's sex life, are you?"

Paige laughed as she saw Billie choke and cough when she nearly swallowed her spoon whole at the comment.

"Better get used to it now if you plan on sticking around, Billie." Paige commented.

"Talking about Piper's sex life?" Billie asked incredulously.

"No, of course not!" Piper responded, sending a glare at Paige who just chuckled and shrugged it off.

"No, Billie. Paige would be referring to the lack of personal space that comes with living in this household." Prue answered and watched amused as Billie relaxed slightly at her answer.

"Yes, we officially welcome you to the Manor." Paige announced with a dramatic sweep of her arms. "Where personal space is no longer personal."

"Stop trying to scare her, would you? Just sit down and eat your breakfast, Missy Paige." Piper said as she placed a plate of eggs on the table which Paige immediately dug in to.

"I think we should attack the Triad tomorrow." Prue randomly blurted out after 10 minutes of silence. "We need to do it sooner rather than later plus we're already prepared for it. We have a game plan and the potions are ready it's just a matter of finding out where they are."

"You're right." Billie spoke up as well. "We need to get this threat out of the way as soon as possible. Plus I think I might have an idea of where they are. The Triad consider themselves the highest beings in the Underworld and at the moment the place where demons feel like they are showing the most dominance is Magic School. I mean, now that they have finally taken it over they consider it one of their greatest achievements, like a living trophy or something. Now I think our best shot at finding the Triad will be there, showing that they are in control. That works to our advantage as well because we've all been to magic school and know the layout unlike the underworld where we're a little bit like fish out of water. So… What so you say?"

"Looks like Phoebe caught a smart one this time." Prue spoke up with a knowing smirk causing Billie to blush and grumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'it was just a suggestion…'.

"Great." Piper said while standing up. "I guess at dinner later tonight we'll go over the plan again so when we face them we'll know what to do and then tomorrow… Well, I guess tomorrow we'll fight the Triad."

All the girls' faces fell at the same time and a more sombre mood churned in the air as reality seemed to sink in.

"I guess I'll go see where Phoebe got to then." Billie mumbled more to herself than anyone else as she got up and left the room.

The other 3 sisters shared a knowing look before they too left to go in different directions.

Manor, Attic, 10am

"Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Does everyone have the potions they need?"

"Is anyone missing anything?"

"Then I guess it's time to go… Is everyone ready?"

5 identical nods of the head indicated that they were ready, but the hesitance behind them easily showed everyone's reluctance. Their nerves. Their worries. Their fears. They all shared the same look with the other members of the group. The one that said 'good luck, but just in case I don't make it, I love you'. It was easier and sounded a lot less like giving up than actually saying good bye out loud. They all knew this feeling well.

Too well…

"Stick to the plan." Prue stated simply before reaching her hands out to Piper and Phoebe who both grabbed hold, one more reluctantly than the other.

Phoebe's eyes connected with Billie's. After a night of fighting and arguing, Phoebe still hadn't managed to convince Billie to stay at the manor or go with Leo, Henry and the boys to Victor's. Billie slept on the couch that night. Phoebe refused to let her in the bed, saying that if Billie didn't respect her opinion than she didn't respect her. Phoebe knew she had hurt Billie with that comment more than she was planning to. She could see the hurt and sadness building in Billie's eyes as soon as the traitorous words had slipped from her lips. Phoebe regrets them now. More than anything she had ever said. If this really was going to be their last night, Phoebe wished she had spent it cuddling up to the woman she loves instead of trying, and failing, to sleep in the big, empty bed alone.

Phoebe noticed that Billie had seen her pleading eyes' silent apology and had given a weak smile in return, forgiveness obvious in her eyes. That was the last thing Phoebe saw before her vision was clouded by blue and white orbs. Prue was taking them to magic school.

To the soon to be battle ground.

To the place that could possibly turn into her loved ones early graves.

_Oh God, help us…_

_A/N: I was originally going to include the battle in here but I thought it would be better to wait. Hope you enjoyed it and where I've taken the story so far, hopefully it's still interesting. Well I would love to know what you think so if you could just do me a solid and just hit the little review button I would appreciate it immensely! Getting reviews is like the highlight of my day (Yes my life is that sad) so help me and leave a comment. It could even just be one word, I don't care! Just do it! I'll trying and update a little quicker this time though haha, I've been slacking off a bit lately as you can tell so I'll try a little harder to get the next one out by a closer date. See ya next time (Hopefully)! :D_


	24. Outnumbered

_A/N: Guess who's back? I'd like to thank __JamiDW__ who gave me a, rightly deserved, kick in the pants to hurry up and update the story. So __JamiDW__, this is for you…_

Manor, Attic, 10am

"Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Does everyone have the potions they need?"

"Is anyone missing anything?"

"Then I guess it's time to go… Is everyone ready?"

5 identical nods of the head indicated that they were ready, but the hesitance behind them easily showed everyone's reluctance. Their nerves. Their worries. Their fears. They all shared the same look with the other members of the group. The one that said 'good luck, but just in case I don't make it, I love you'. It was easier and sounded a lot less like giving up than actually saying good bye out loud. They all knew this feeling well.

Too well…

"Stick to the plan." Prue stated simply before reaching her hands out to Piper and Phoebe who both grabbed hold, one more reluctantly than the other.

Phoebe's eyes connected with Billie's. After a night of fighting and arguing, Phoebe still hadn't managed to convince Billie to stay at the manor or go with Leo, Henry and the boys to Victor's. Billie had slept on the couch that night. Phoebe refused to let her in the bed, saying that if Billie didn't respect her opinion than she didn't respect her. Phoebe knew she had hurt Billie with that comment more than she was planning to. She could see the hurt and sadness building in Billie's eyes as soon as the traitorous words had slipped from her lips. Phoebe regrets them now. More than anything she had ever said in her life. If that really was going to be their last night, Phoebe wished she had spent it cuddling up to the woman she loves instead of trying, and failing, to sleep in the big, empty bed alone.

Phoebe noticed that Billie had seen her pleading eyes' silent apology and had given a weak smile in return, forgiveness obvious in her eyes. That was the last thing Phoebe saw before her vision was clouded by blue and white orbs. Prue was taking them to magic school.

To the soon to be battle ground.

To the place that could possibly turn into her loved ones early graves.

_Oh God, help us…_

When Phoebe reappeared she immediately hid behind the nearest bookshelf with Piper and Prue right on her heels. Phoebe looked around and almost didn't recognise the great hall. Scorch marks marred the walls and ceiling, bookshelves and books alike had been strewn across the floor carelessly with no care for the thousands of years of knowledge they possessed. It was a sight that saddened Phoebe greatly. This place used to be a symbol of good magic and power. Now it was a mess, ruined almost beyond recognition and corrupted by evil.

Phoebe scanned the room and it was all exactly set up how Prue described it when she went on a small recon mission last night. The Triad were sat on three very throne-like chairs stationed directly in the middle of the room, facing the massive, wooden entrance doors. Because the bookcase they were hiding behind was quite close to the doors, from her position Phoebe could easily see the faces of all three members as they talked in hushed whispers. Two guards were stationed by the doors while another eight were stationed evenly around the edge of the slightly circular room, each one more intimidating than the last.

Prue sent Piper and Phoebe a quick nod before orbing off and Phoebe had to take a deep, calming breath to try and steady herself as 'what if's' flew to the forefront of her mind as they always did just before a battle.

_What if I die?_

_What if my sisters die?_

_What if I never get to see Billie again?_

_What if I never get to apologise for the way I acted last night?_

_What if she dies hating me?_

_What if Billie dies?_

Phoebe shivered at the thought as she remembered the vision she had about Billie's death. She shook her head violently as if trying to physically dislodge the thought from her head.

Phoebe startled when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around and locked eyes with Piper who gave her one of her famous 'everything-will-be-okay' motherly smiles that she managed to perfect over the years. Phoebe couldn't hold it in and felt a small smile tug at her lips. Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe who immediately returned the gesture with the same amount of desperate emotion behind it. They released each other as determination lanced through both of them.

They both jumped when they heard a loud bang echo through the hall. The shared a look that was a mixture between 'good luck' and 'we can do this' as the sound could only mean one thing.

It's starting.

Both women peered around the corner in time to see the two guards by the door explode and Prue stride in confidently. The Triad remained seated with an almost amused look on their face.

"I have a bone to pick with the three of you." Prue announced as she stopped in front of the Triad and casually crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's funny," Candor replied smoothly. "We could say the same thing about you and your sisters. Then again, with you back that would make four, wouldn't it?"

"Awwww, looky here," Prue responded with a grin. "The demon knows how to count."

"Are you taunting us, girl?" Baliel spoke up, finally rising from his chair.

A flash of movement to the left caught Phoebe's eyes. She turned just in time to see Billie yank a guard demon behind a nearby bookshelf, her hand over his mouth and an athame in his back. Phoebe watched the shelving for what felt like hours before she saw Billie's head peak inconspicuously around the side of it. But before she could catch Billie's gaze she saw Billie fade out in a faint, red hue. Billie appeared behind the next guard and continued to copy the same method that she used for the last guard.

When she was sure that Billie had her part of the plan handled, Phoebe swiftly turned her attention back to Prue.

"Where are your little witch sisters?" Asmodeus asked from where he was still sat on his chair looking not the least bit worried about the situation. "I doubt you were stupid enough to come alone."

"Well I guess I must be stupid then." Prue said with a straight face. "Because here I am… Alone"

"And what made you think you could kill us all by yourself? You couldn't even take on Shax and that was _with_ one of your sisters by your side." Candor taunted before all the Triad members started to laugh.

Prue's face and body language hardened at the mention of her murderer. Failure was not something that Prue Halliwell took lightly, and dying was and still is what she considers to be her biggest failure.

"And you were killed by the demon you had hired to kill us." The Triad immediately stopped laughing and glared at Prue. Apparently, they don't like failure either. "Didn't you guys think of running a background check on your employees before you hire them? Tut tut tut, big mistake."

Out the corner of her eye, Prue could see that Billie had just finished killing the last guard demon. _Thank God those bloody demons haven't noticed yet or we would be in deep trouble. Alright then, Phase 2…_

Phoebe watched on as Billie called for Paige as silently as she could and it only took a few seconds for the youngest charmed one to re-enter the danger zone with a familiar box in hand. Just as Billie and Paige were pulling the crystals out Phoebe felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Piper give a short head nod, signalling that it was their turn to get involved. And perfect timing too. Phoebe could clearly see that the Triad were getting sick of their one on one time with the infamous Prue Halliwell.

"Why don't we just kill her?" Candor bellowed. "She is useless without her sisters so now is the perfect time!"

"Well then it's a good thing that we're right here, isn't it?" Piper spoke up confidently as she walked out from behind their hiding spot and over to where Prue stood.

"I do believe it is, Piper." Phoebe announced before following Piper's footsteps out into the middle of the room to the other side of Prue.

"What happened to '_alone_', Prudence?" Baliel asked snidely as he eyed the newcomers. His, and the other Triad members, stance changed from relaxed to slightly nervous.

"What can I say? I've never been overly observant." Prue said with a wide smirk.

"She's telling the truth." Piper spoke up with a mocking tone. "I can't tell you how many times I walked in on her and her boyfriend because she didn't realise I was home. Very disturbing."

As much as Phoebe would have loved to join in the banter she was too busy trying to concentrate on the Triad rather than what was going on behind them. Paige and Billie had snuck up behind the Triad and both had placed a crystal in the correct place and moved around to put the next crystal down. The reason that Phoebe was worried for her sister and her love was being at the side of the Triad they were way more likely to be spotted.

Phoebe watched out the corner of her eye as Billie and Paige silently communicated with each other before lowering themselves to the ground simultaneously and gently placing their crystals down without a sound. Phoebe did a quick check to find that the final crystal was in Billie's hand and had to withhold a groan that threatened to escape. _Of course it had to be Billie…_

"That is enough!" Asmodeus bellowed, finally fed up.

"You're right." Prue said with an icy tone as her features darkened considerably, losing all of its previous fake cheeriness. "I think it's about time we end this."

"You three could never defeat us!" Baliel spoke up with a glare that rivalled Prue's own.

"Very true. The three of us couldn't possibly take you down by ourselves…" Phoebe spoke up for the first time, shocking everyone including herself.

"But it's not just the three of us…" Prue finished.

Phoebe watched as the three demons face's contorted in confusion and looked around at the same time Billie moved forward into their eye line to place down the last crystal in between the demons and the sisters.

"No!" The Triad yelled together and all raised their hands simultaneously, shooting what Phoebe could only describe as electricity on fire out of their fingertips.

Phoebe could only watch in horror as the three swirling, blue and red streams of light converged together before slamming into Billie's front less than a second before she could place crystal down. As Billie was thrown backwards at an alarming speed, the crystal flew from her hand and travelled the last few inches to land in the right spot and activated the cage. Phoebe heard Billie's body connect with the wall with a sickening crunch followed by a deafening thud as she fell from the wall to the floor.

It took everything inside of Phoebe to keep focused on the task at hand instead of running to Billie's side. Instead she used all her energy in one form, anger. Phoebe's glare intensified tenfold and she noticed with only slight interest that Paige had come to stand beside her with a similar expression plastered on her face.

All four sisters unconsciously grabbed the hands of the sisters beside them.

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda…_"Piper started.

"_Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace…_" Prue continued

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us_…" Phoebe heard herself say and almost smiled when she saw the looks of surprise, anger and most importantly fear cross all their faces.

"_Vanquish this evil…_" Paige's strong voice spoke up.

"_From time and space!_" They finished together with a tone of finality.

As soon as the word 'space' rang through the air the results were immediate. The Triad members all collectively let out blood curdling screams as their robes caught on fire. The fire grew and grew until it engulfed their entire bodies and their screams seemed to grow in volume even though Phoebe didn't think that was possible. Phoebe had to avert her eyes as their skin started to melt away from their bones and the smell of burning flesh started to permeate the air. With one final scream a cloud of fire burst around the trio and exploded making the sisters close their eyes and turn away as the flames rushed towards them.

When the intense flash of heat was gone Phoebe tentatively turned back to see nothing but their crystals and a massive scorch mark left on the floor.

"We did it." Phoebe said in awe as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"We did." Paige said, the same amount of disbelief coloring her tone.

They all turned and looked at each other for a few seconds just to check that it was actually real before rushing together, laughing in relief.

"They're gone!" Prue laughed out as they all pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, now all we need to worry about is psycho bitch Christy." Piper added before all the joy suddenly left them and they were filled with a cold fear as it became painfully obvious that something was missing.

Phoebe was the first to react.

"Billie!" Phoebe called as she ran towards the body shaped imprint in the wall that signified where Billie had smashed into it. She was across the room in seconds and ran around the couch and table that had until now hid Billie's body from view.

Phoebe's eyes grew large and she couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped her as she sighted the crumpled and bleeding form of her love. She immediately dropped to her knees as she tried to think of a way to help Billie without hurting her even more. A deep, gaping and bloody hole extended most of the way across her stomach and Phoebe had to take a second to swallow the bile that had crept up her throat because in eight years she had never seen anything as gruesome as this. Phoebe could easily see that many bones had been broken when she had hit the wall and floor, some were broken so badly that they now protruded out of her skin. Phoebe listened carefully as she heard Billie's breath rattle painfully in her chest as she shook helplessly like she was stuck in the Antarctic without a coat.

"Phoe…Be…"

Phoebe startled with surprise as a barely recognizable voice gasped her name.

"Billie?" Phoebe asked as her eyes moved to the younger witch's face to find her eyes cracked open slightly, just enough to see the brunette kneeling over her. Phoebe let out a breathless laugh that quickly turned into a sob as tears burned her eyes. On one side she was happy that Billie was awake, it gave Phoebe hope that she would live through this. But on the other hand it also meant that Billie could feel the pain of the horrific injuries inflicted upon her.

"Billie don't worry, you're gonna be okay. It's not even that bad." Phoebe said with a light smile as if that could convince Billie that it was nothing more than a pin prick.

Phoebe turned her head when she heard a gasp to see Paige run around the corner and react the same she had when she had first seen Billie.

"I…Don't know… Pheebs…I d-don't…Think Paige… Agrees with your…Con…Conclusion…On the…Seriousness…Of my…Condition." Billie managed to rasp out with a teasing sparkle in her eye.

Phoebe sobbed again as she could see that even in her state Billie was trying to make her feel better. She felt Paige kneel beside her and give Billie an analyzing look.

"Oh, this is bad…" Paige whispered, her voice tense as she tried to be strong for the girl who took a hit for her family. She turned to her sister's before speaking again. "I'm gonna need Leo's help with this so I'll orb her upstairs onto Phoebe's bed and call him from there. Can you take these two home?" She asked Prue who immediately nodded. Paige gave the rest of them a tentative smile before gently grabbing Billie's hand and orbing off.

"Come on." Prue said solemnly as she stretched her arm out as she had in the attic before they arrived here.

Neither Piper nor Phoebe spoke as they all joined hands and Prue orbed them into Phoebe's bedroom where Leo and Paige were looking Billie over. While Phoebe was happy to see that the bloody hole on the blonde's abdomen had been healed, she could still see that Billie's many broken bones had yet to be mended.

"Why haven't you healed her yet?" Phoebe asked, an edge of panic in her voice.

"It's not that easy, Phoebe." Leo said with sad eyes before turning to Paige. "Could you please get a bowl of warm water and a cloth, we're going to need it." Paige nodded once before swiftly leaving the room. Leo took a shaky breath before turning to the young, mangled witch on the bed. "We can heal you, but because some of your bones were broken badly enough to become lodged out of place we need to realign them first so that they heal properly and in the right place. There is no easy way to say this but… This is going to hurt… A lot…"

"F-figured… As m-much…" Billie wheezed, her voice even raspier than it was at magic school.

Paige re-entered the room with the items Leo requested and placed them on the bedside table. "Why don't you guys go downstairs and we'll come get you when we're done?"

"What?" Phoebe spoke up completely horrified at the idea of leaving. "We can't just leave her. _I _can't just leave her."

"Phoebe…" Billie rasped out and winced as the movement caused pain to ripple through her chest. "Please… I d-don't… Want you… T-to see th-this…"

"But Billie…" Phoebe started.

"P-please…" Billie stuttered, desperation clear in her voice and immediately stopped Phoebe in her tracks.

Phoebe just nodded dejectedly as a tear leaked down her cheek and she back away towards the door that Piper and Prue had left through moments before. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?" Phoebe tried her best to attempt a supportive smile as Billie nodded but her facial muscles just refused to cooperate.

Phoebe slowly made her way down into the lounge where she was immediately engulfed in a bear hug from her two older sisters.

"She's strong, Phoebe." Prue whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, she's a tough kid." Piper agreed.

A scream of agony sounded from upstairs and Phoebe's grip tightened on her older sisters as a sob escaped from her. Piper and Prue exchanged looks over Phoebe's head with the same thought in mind.

_This is going to be a long day…_

_A/N: Just a little FYI, because Prue was obviously alive(ish) to cast the spell, the Prudence mentioned in the spell they used refers to Melinda's daughter Prudence, not Prue Halliwell. Not what you expected is it? It's alright I was surprised by the way that went as well. Remember any type of review is welcomed from flames to a one word review of what you thought, your feedback is very important to me and I would love to know what you thought so please tell me. Also, if you ever find a mistake such as spelling, grammar, continuity or just plain screwed anything up, not just on this chapter but past and future ones as well I would love to know so I can change it asap. :D_


End file.
